Blood
by jmd0820
Summary: Losing that which is most precious
1. Chapter 1

Blood

1a(1) **:** the fluid that circulates in the heart, arteries, capillaries, and veins of a vertebrate animal carrying nourishment and oxygen to and bringing away waste products from all parts of the body

2 **:** the shedding of blood also **:** the taking of life

3a **:** lifeblood broadly **:** life

b **:** human stock or lineage

Ch. 1

Walt Longmire made the same trek to his pasture that he made thousands of times over the years. His horse was barely visible across the green expanse. The animal was galloping over the grass. Walt smiled to himself. The horse was also feeling the renewal that spring seemed to bring every year. The grass was green and the sky was blue. One strong breath in brought fresh smells to the senses of blooming trees, flowers, and grass. It had always been one of his favorite times of the year. With the long and brutal winter they had just come through, this year was no exception.

"Horse, daddy."

Walt bounced the two year old boy that was perched on his shoulders.

"Yep, horse."

Grasping his son by his sides, he easily lifted him up and over his head. He lowered the laughing boy to the ground with a soft thump of small boots hitting hard packed dirt. He checked the horse's water trough.

"We ride?"

Walt shook his head.

"Not today, Jude. We'll ride tomorrow. Okay?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically and began to run around emulating a horse. Walt smiled to himself. He didn't remember Cady having that much energy. Maybe it was a difference between boys and girls. Cady had been more studious and serious, even at a young age. His son was his shadow since he had mastered the art of walking. Walt rarely made a step without hearing the patter of small feet behind him. He reckoned it was the advantage of being a stay at home parent. He did odd jobs here and there and still consulted with the department on old cases. But, for the most part, he spent his time with his son. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

He watched Jude now running around the yard still playing horse. A warm feeling came over him as it often did these days. He was tall for a two year old. He seemed destined to be a tall kid. He had an unruly mop of light brown hair on his head. Walt vaguely wondered if it would darken to the shade of Vic's natural hair color or stay about the shade of his own like it was now. His features were a decent mix of both his parents. Walt could see himself at times and Vic at others. His eyes and smile had been solidly inherited from his mother. In the sun now, they flashed almost golden.

He tended to be a steady child with a good temperament. He wasn't demanding and never had been. He had seemingly been born with the ability to entertain himself. Vic would no doubt say that was a Walt trait. Walt would only smile at her and remind her of how quickly their son's temper flared when he was pushed. It may have taken him a while to get upset but when he did, it was a sight. She would merely roll her eyes at him, knowing what he was insinuating.

Walt's thought process was interrupted by the sound of a vehicle. He heard Jude squeal.

"Mommy!"

Walt squinted in the bright afternoon sun. Sure enough, the familiar white truck was steadily coming up to the cabin. Walt lifted Jude into his arms and began a slow pace towards where he knew she would park. Once the truck had come to a stop, he set the boy down and watched him sprint with all the enthusiasm of a toddler towards his mother.

"Mommy."

He hurled himself at her. Walt continued his steady pace, watching the familiar scene unfold.

She easily swung her young son up onto her hip, his small arms grasping at her.

"Hey, baby!"

Vic removed her sunglasses and hung them on her shirt. Jude hugged his mother tightly before she set him back on the ground. He slid his small hand into hers and pulled her towards the cabin.

It was the same almost every day but it never got old. If he was his son's buddy, then Vic was his true love. For all his energy and bounciness, he loved curling up in her lap and resting his head on her chest, while his fingers twirled at her hair. Whenever he was sick or had a bad dream, it was his mommy he wanted to hold him. Walt remembered getting a similar feeling from his own mother when he was a boy.

She tugged a little at the eager hand and waited for Walt to catch up. He smiled at her as he approached. The wind had picked up and was whipping loose strands of her hair around her face. She swiped at them with her free hand as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Hey."

His voice was soft and she smiled against him.

"Hey, what's up?"

He gave a light shrug as they walked up the steps of the cabin. Walt had added a room for Jude during Vic's pregnancy. It had been unexpected but he had managed to talk Henry into helping and they had the new addition ready before the baby had come.

"Not much. We were checking on the horse."

Dropping her backpack next to the door, Vic walked the length of the wooden porch and sat down to the wooden bench. As soon as she was seated, Jude was climbing into her lap and chattering only the way a two year old can. Only about half of what he said was comprehensible. Vic draped her arms around him loosely.

"How was work?"

"Same old stuff. That's not a complaint either. I don't mind the boring days. It beats people trying to kill you."

Walt smiled to himself. He had to admit he missed his old job at times. When he would listen to Vic rattle on about a case, his mind would immediately start to try and piece it together. Other times, he remembered all the uncertainty and stress. He didn't miss the constant worrying and the late hours. Once in a while, Cady would ask for his help on something. That was enough to keep his appetite for mysteries satisfied.

Her eyes lit up with a thought.

"Oh yeah, Ferg and Meg set a date!"

"Finally?"

She elbowed him in the side.

"There's nothing wrong with taking your time. They're young. Why rush?"

She was smiling and he knew she agreed with him.

"When?"

"June 22."

"Summer wedding, huh?"

"If they wait until fall, who knows what kind of bull…bad weather we'll have."

He smiled at her self-censoring.

"Yep."

"Daddy, we eat?"

His focus turned to his young son. Walt nodded.

"Yeah, bud, we're gonna eat."

He met Vic's eyes.

"Supper's warming on the stove."

She nodded and rose, letting Jude slide from her lap onto his own feet. He darted for the front door leaving his parents to follow.

xxx

The stranger lowered his binoculars. The trio had gone into the cabin leaving him completely alone. They had no idea they were being watched. It made him feel powerful. They were just like everyone else in the world today. They were totally oblivious to what was going on around them. The entire human race was self-absorbed. Once upon a time, survival had depended on knowing your surroundings. Complacency didn't lend itself to making it in that era. He liked that. He liked living his life that way. Modern people were soft. Even these so called law enforcement officers.

He sighed and stuffed the binoculars into his pack. It would be dark soon and he wouldn't be able to see anything. There was no point in risking exposure. He was anxious to get underway with it but he knew he needed to bide his time. Despite his disdain for them, he knew what they were capable of. He possessed a level of patience that was uncommon for his age. He knew his unique upbringing was to thank for that. Most of his peers were complete morons. He prided himself on his in intelligence and planning. He had been taught to think things through. Keeping low, he slid away from the cabin.

xxx

Walt lowered the paperback he had been half way reading as Vic came into the bedroom.

"Everything okay?"

Vic nodded as she lay back down next to him

"Yeah, he's just having a hard time settling down. His mind never stops."

She paused to study him before continuing.

"Thanks for that, by the way."

Walt smiled.

"Sorry."

He tone implied he was anything but. He set his book aside.

"How is the search going for a new deputy?"

Vic shrugged her shoulders.

"I know Cady has had some interviews but I'm not sure anyone has really impressed her. Pickings can be slim around here. Most people want jobs with the state police or highway patrol where the money is better."

Walt ran a hand over his chin.

"I hate Zach left. He had a lot of potential. He was steady, too."

"Yeah. Guess it's too hard for some people to date their boss."

Now, it was her turn to smile

"I guess so. They're doing good personally, at least."

He grunted. She knew he liked Zach. He was, however, still overprotective of his daughter and no man would ever really be good enough. Walt read her mind.

"Wait until Jude is old enough to date."

Vic shuddered.

"I don't even want to think about that."

He smiled and planted a kiss on her head.

"See?"

xxx

Vic sat at her desk scribbling away at reports. Down a deputy, once again, the load on her and Ferg had grown exponentially. She could hear the mundane sounds of the office around her. Through the closed door, she could faintly hear Cady talking on the phone. Across the room, she could hear Ruby typing away. The office door opened breaking the silence.

Everyone looked up at the interruption. The man who entered looked around and his eyes fell on Ruby who spoke up in the welcoming way she did.

"Can I help you?"

Vic returned her attention to her work. She had enough of her own to worry about for sure. She was vaguely aware of the man going into Cady's office and the murmur of their voices was audible.

She wasn't sure how much time had gone by before the door opened and again and she heard her name.

"Vic?"

Her head popped up.

"Yep?"

"Could you come in here?"

She rose with a sigh and entered Cady's office. The man smiled at her as she came in. Vic gave Cady a questioning glance.

"What's up?"

"Vic, this is John Bryant. He works for the mayor."

His smile widened.

"The new mayor. I understand your department had a tenuous relationship with our previous mayor."

Vic huffed.

"That's putting it mildly."

She looked at him now for the first real time. He was older than her but younger than Walt. Her best guess would put him in his mid-forties. His hair was fair but no really blond. A very light brown or a dirty blond. He looked at her with eyes that instantly made her think of chocolate. He extended his hand with a smile that revealed perfect teeth.

"Nice to meet you, Deputy."

"Vic."

He smiled again.

"Vic."

Cady came around her desk.

"Mr. Bryant has been telling me that the mayor wants to improve relations with our department. He would like to work with us on some community projects. I would like you to head that from our end."

Vic gave her a skeptical look.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Isn't this something up Ferg's alley?"

Cady smiled.

"That's why I'm asking you."

Vic sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright, if that's what you want."

xxx

Walt entered the Red Pony and scanned the room He quickly located Vic at a table talking to Omar. Or Omar was actually doing all the talking. Vic had her chin propped up on her hand listening to what was probably an outlandish hunting story.

He chuckled to himself and wandered over the bar. He ordered a beer and took a long swallow. His attention was drawn to man he didn't recognize standing next to him, also drinking a beer. The man offered Walt a smile.

"Good evening."

Walt nodded.

"Evening."

"Come here a lot?"

"Yep."

The man extended his hand.

"I'm John."

Walt shook it.

"Walt. New in town?"

"I lived here when I was a kid but we moved. Recently back in town."

Walt nodded his head.

"Feel like I don't really know anyone anymore."

"It's a small town so it shouldn't take too long to get to know someone."

He noticed the man's attention had been drawn away. He turned slightly and followed John's line of sight. It was aimed right at Vic and Omar and he doubted this man had any interest in Omar.

"I met her today at the Sheriff's station."

Walt remained silent.

"Know her?"

"Yep."

"She's not with that guy is she?"

Walt shook his head.

"Nope."

"Think she would be offended if I sent over a drink."

Walt shrugged.

"I don't think she would be offended but…"

He was cut off.

"How well do you know her?"

Walt smiled inwardly.

"She's my wife. I would say I know her pretty well."

"Oh sh…damn, man, I'm sorry."

Walt offered the man a smile.

"No problem."

She was looking at him now and he could see the questions in her face. He excused himself from John and approached the table. Omar gave him a grin.

"Hey, Walt. If you were much later, I think I coulda talked her into running away with me."

"Fat chance."

The retort came across the table from Vic. She shifted her gaze to Walt.

"Get the munchkin off?"

He nodded.

"Cady had quite the movie night planned with him and her kitchen seemed stocked."

Omar drained his beer and stood up.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Night, Walt. Vicky, you get tired of this one, give me a holler."

Vic rolled her eyes and smiled sarcastically.

"Thanks but I'd rather die alone."

Omar placed his hand over his chest.

"I love it when you sweet talk me."

With that he wove his way through the crowd and disappeared out the door. Walt took the vacated seat. Vic leaned forward.

"That guy you were talking to at the bar."

"John. Didn't get a last name."

He works for the new mayor. Walt raised his eyebrows.

"Really."

"Yeah, he was at the station today. The mayor is trying to improve relations with the department and your daughter put me in charge of that."

Walt stifled a smile.

"Interesting choice."

"Shut up."

He laughed a little.

"What were you talking about?"

"He just started talking to me. Guess he's back in town after being gone for a while."

"That it?"

He could tell she was prodding. She must have sensed he was holding back. Walt ran his hand over the label on his bottle.

"I think he was interested in you."

"Interested?"

"Yeah, he was gonna send a drink over to you."

"Wow."

"Should have seen the look on his face when I told him you were my wife. Almost felt bad for the guy."

Vic couldn't help but grin. She glanced at her phone.

"Ready to go to dinner?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, our reservations are for 7:30."

"Reservations? Fancy. You never told me where we were going."

"You'll see."

His comment earned him an eye roll as her arm slid through his and they navigated their way outside the bar.

xxx

The stranger watched the small, neat house from across the street. It was a quiet area of town. He had been sitting for a while and had barely seen any cars. His pickup wouldn't attract much attention anyway. It was the most nondescript vehicle he could find but no so shabby someone would think he was up to no good. It was the kind of think that an average person might have trouble recalling later. That was the point.

He had considered outright abduction but that didn't seem satisfying. Satisfaction would come from completely pulling the wool over their eyes and outsmarting them. Longmire had dropped the boy off here for what he assumed was a date night. He was glad he had decided to follow him. He liked having the complete picture. It would make the process easier and the final act so much more fulfilling.

They were never going to know what hit them. They would never see him coming. The first part of his plan had already been set in motion and he would be ready to make the move on Monday. He had been thinking about this for so long. To see the fruits of his own labor was truly something to behold. He was stupid or careless like so many of the criminals he knew they dealt with on a daily basis. They thought that they were so smart. They felt secure in their life. He was secure in the knowledge that his plan would work. This had been his sole focus for so long. This was the final phase of his initial surveillance. He knew enough now to enter the picture. The mere thought of what was to come made him smile. He was confident that no one would know who he was and no one would be able to connect him with anyone who was suspect. His background was clean as was his name. There would be nothing to tip them off about where he might come from and who he really might be. That is why he was the one chosen.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Hey, Vic?"

Vic glanced up from her laptop.

"Hmm?"

"I've got a guy coming in for an interview today. Could you keep an eye out? Ruby has a dentist appointment and she won't be in for a bit."

Vic nodded and her eyes returned to the screen of her computer.

"Sure."

Cady smiled and vanished into her office.

Vic had no idea how much time had passed before she heard the door to the office open. She glanced up expecting to see Ferg. Instead, she was greeted with the sight of a young man, who didn't appear to be much more than a boy. He was average height and slight build. He was the kind of person you wouldn't particularly remember. His hair was blond and his eyes were blue. They were a very light blue. Lighter than Walt's. He gave her a very unsure smile.

"Hello."

"Hey, can I help you?"

"I have an appointment with the Sheriff."

"Right. Hang on a minute."

Vic rose and stuck her head in Cady's office.

"Your kid is here."

Cady, who was on the phone, nodded her head and held up a finger. Vic returned to where the young man was still standing and looking around the office.

"She'll be out in just a minute."

He nodded and continued his taking in of his surroundings. A minute later, Cady emerged.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. You can come this way."

She glanced at Vic.

"Vic, could you sit in on this one?"

Vic nodded and rose, trailing them into the office. The young man sat opposite the desk. Vic took a seat next to him and turned so she could see him well.

"I'm Sheriff Longmire and this is Deputy Moretti."

He smiled.

"Micah Davis. Nice to meet you."

His tone was neutral and polite. His body language was mostly relaxed. He didn't seem uncomfortable, which was unusual.

Cady held up a sheet of paper.

"Your resume seems to be in order but you don't have any law enforcement experience."

He shook his head.

"No, ma'am. The ad said no experience was necessary."

"That's correct. I was just asking."

He smiled again.

"I've done mostly manual labor. I was homeschool and my mother was big on chores. I'm not afraid of a hard day's work."

"Can you drive?"

The question came from Vic.

"Yes, ma'am. I've been driving since I was 14."

He met her gaze and held it for a long moment before returning his attention to Cady.

"Do you have firearms experience, Micah?"

He nodded.

"I hunt. I'm good with a rifle but I've also used handguns."

Cady ran her eyes over the paperwork in front of her, nodding as she went. She lifted her gaze to his.

"Do you have any problems with shooting at people or pulling a gun on someone? That's not something we like to have to do but it's occasionally necessary."

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"Thankfully, Sheriff, I've never been in that position. I think, though, I could if it were to defend myself or someone else."

Vic was impressed with his answers. He sounded like he had anticipated the type of questions that would be asked.

Cady glanced at her.

"Would you take Micah to the shooting range and see how well he does?"

"Sure."

He smiled, knowing he had made a good impression. He thanked Cady for her time and followed Vic to her truck. Once they were on the road, he turned his blue eyes at her.

"May I ask how long you been a police officer."

Vic smiled to herself.

"A long time."

"You're not from here. You have an accent."

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm originally from Philadelphia."

He smiled.

"Wow, I've never been out of Wyoming."

"Seriously?"

"It's the truth."

"Make it a point, kid. There's a whole world outside of this state to see."

"You're married, huh."

She glanced at her hand on the steering wheel. She was wearing her wedding band today since she had just been in the office. The sun was glinting off the gold.

"Yeah."

"How long you been married?"

Vic turned her face towards him and then back to the road.

"No offense but I don't particularly like discussing my personal life with people I don't know."

"No offense taken. I guess you have to be careful in your job. Always someone out to get you."

"That's mostly in the movies."

She pulled into the gun range and he followed her. Vic had brought an assortment of weapons from the station. He was very proficient with rifles. He was a little off with the handguns but still solid. He clearly knew how to correctly handle weapons. Most of their candidates did not have that particular skill. She was continually surprised by the odd assortment they got when they tried to hire people.

When they returned to the station, he said good bye and left. Cady joined Vic at her desk.

"What do you think?"

Vic leaned back in her chair.

"I think he's the best so far. He's young, though."

"So was Ferg when dad hired him."

"True. He was pretty good on the range. He could use some tuning up but it wasn't bad at all."

Cady's eyes drifted to the window.

"Let's see if his background check comes back clean. If it does, he may be our guy."

Vic's desk phone rang. Cady wandered back into her office.

"Hello?"

"Deputy, this is John…Bryant."

"Oh, right. What can I do for you?"

"The mayor is hoping that we can set up a time to meet and discuss a few things coming up we would like the sheriff's department to be involved in."

"Okay. When are you free?"

"The question is, when are you free? How's an hour. I can order us in some lunch."

"Okay. An hour is doable."

xxx

He had ordered from the Busy Bee. He offered Vic a charming smile.

"You're not a vegetarian are you?"

"No."

She sat down at the small table in his office and he extended a wrapped sandwich.

"Ham okay?"

She took it along with an offered bottle of water.

"Sure."

"I don't suppose your husband told you I met him the other night. Quite awkwardly, I might add."

"Yeah, he did."

"I apologize. I didn't realize that you were married."

"It's okay."

She washed down a bite with a swallow of water, wondering when he would get to business.

"I understand your husband is the former Sheriff here."

"Yes."

"You worked for him?"

Vic finished off the sandwich and the last of her water.

"Mr. Bryant…"

"John, please."

She kept going.

"I thought we were here to discuss official business and not my marriage."

He smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just curious by nature. I've been gone for a long time and I don't know a lot of the people who are here now. The first thing the mayor would like to do is start an outreach program at the school. Maybe have different people be mentors. I'm sure you know Durant has had a drug problem arise in the past few years."

"Yes."

"Would someone from your department be willing to represent? The mayor would like to involve all the city and county departments, if possible."

"I'm sure we can work something out."

"Do you have kids in school?"

Vic shook her head.

"Not in school, no."

"A young one then?"

Something about his prodding was rubbing her the wrong way. She tilted her head.

"Yeah."

He got the hint and moved away from the topic.

"Just let me know who will be volunteering from the department. I've also got to speak with the fire department about that."

He extended a folder.

"Here are a few other joint ventures we would like to invite your department to be a part of. Maybe get with Sheriff Longmire and let me know what you think. I included my card with my cell number."

Vic took it and nodded.

"Sure."

"Maybe we can get together for dinner and discuss it in a week or so."

Vic narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"A working dinner, Deputy."

"Or we could just meet here or at the sheriff's office."

"Right."

Vic stood up.

"Thank you for lunch but I've got to get back."

He rose.

"Of course. Thank you for coming."

Vic was happy to be outside in the sunlight and away from his smile. It came off as the smile of a salesman. Vic rolled her eyes at the thought of him and headed back to the station.

xxx

"He actually asked you out?"

Walt paused in his wood chopping. Setting the ax down carefully, Walt folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, he said working dinner."

"Right."

Vic smiled.

"That's what I said."

His jaw was set and she could see he didn't see the humor in the situation.

"Walt, don't get bent out of shape."

"It wouldn't bother you if some woman was hitting on me?"

She smiled.

"Women do hit on you. You just don't realize it. And, no, it doesn't bother me because I know you won't do anything."

He ran a hand over the stubble on his jaw.

"This seems to be little more than just that, Vic. He seems persistent."

She dismissed the idea with an eye roll.

"I can handle him, Walt."

She glanced at the porch where Jude sat playing with a truck, oblivious.

"I promised him I would play."

She took a step away and he sighed, hefting the ax to his shoulder.

"I'm almost done."

Vic walked over and sat on the porch steps with her son. He handed her a spare car and she smiled at this enthusiasm. Her eyes lingered on Walt bringing down the ax and the wood splitting perfectly. Surely, he didn't think she would cheat on him. Vic shook the thoughts from her head and returned her attention to the car in her hand.

xxx

Walt sat on the porch in the dark. His eyes were trained unseeingly into the distance. He heard the flutter of wings and rose. Approaching the porch rail, his eyes peered into the darkness. Walt had left the ax blade first in his chopping block. A large owl sat on the handle peering at him. He leaned his arms on the rail and watched it for a long moment. The door behind him opened. He glanced to see Vic approaching him. When he turned back around, the bird was gone.

"What are you looking at?"

His gaze lingered but he shrugged, an uneasy feeling settling over him.

"Nothing really."

She stood beside him.

"Jude asleep?"

"Yeah. Out like a light."

He smiled a little.

"He played hard today."

She was quiet and he knew there was something she wanted to say, so he waited.

"You're mad."

He shook his head.

"I'm not mad, Vic."

"You are mad."

"Not at you."

"But you're taking it out on me. You were quiet at dinner."

He looked down.

"I trust you."

"Do you?"

He bobbed his head slightly.

"Yeah. I do."

"Then why does this bother you? It's not the first time someone has hit on me."

"Seems different."

"Why? Omar still does it."

"That's Omar."

He heard her sigh next to him. He could feel the frustration rolling off of her in waves.

"Do you ever regret marrying me?"

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

He shrugged.

"Sometimes I just wonder if…you could have any man you want. A younger, more successful man who could offer you more."

"Jesus, Walt, what is wrong with you?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"But you did, so you've thought about this."

He felt her hand slide around his arm. He finally turned his head towards her. He could read the hurt in her eyes.

"I love you, Vic."

She tugged on his arm.

"I know. Come to bed with me. I'm off tomorrow. Maybe we can sleep a little late."

He smiled a little.

"Doubt that. Your son wants to ride."

"He's your son when he does that."

"Right."

xxx

"Mommy, wake!"

Vic opened her eyes and moaned.

"No, mommy sleep."

She could feel him crawling over the bed. Walt's side was empty. Vic rolled onto her back. Jude came to rest near her shoulder, his hair brushing her face.

"Mommy, daddy up."

She groaned again.

"Good for daddy."

She could smell bacon and her stomach grumbled.

"Daddy cooking?"

He smiled and nodded.

On cue, Walt appeared in the doorway.

"You're up."

"I am now thanks to him."

Walt smiled.

"I told you."

Vic rolled her eyes.

She pushed at Jude.

"Alright, little man, up."

He sprang off the bed and vanished through the doorway. Vic rolled off the bed and dressed quickly in jeans and a t-shirt before following. By the time she entered the kitchen, Walt had already prepared plates for them all. He had set her out a cup of coffee and one for himself along with milk for Jude.

The two year old gobbled up the food in front of him and talked about horses. Vic glanced across the table.

"You're quiet. Something wrong?"

Walt shook his head. The truth was he had seen another owl that morning while cooking. He wasn't sure what it meant but it didn't give him a good feeling. He wanted to tell her but he wasn't sure how she would take their significance.

"Nope. Just listening to him. Figure to take him out on the horse after breakfast."

Vic nodded.

"Okay. I'm gonna run into town. We're low on some things."

He nodded in return and finished up his breakfast. Walt rose and began clearing the table.

"Why don't you let me clean and you go take Jude. He's so excited."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got this."

He gave her a smile and rounded up Jude. Vic made quick work of the dishes and drove her duty truck into Durant. Her first stop was the station. Ruby looked at her in surprise.

"Vic, why are you here on your day off?"

"Hey, Ruby. Is Cady here?"

"Yes."

Vic smiled and tapped on the door before opening it.

Cady smiled at her.

"Aren't you off today?"

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you."

Cady's face grew serious.

"Something wrong?"

"Kind of. I need you to put Ferg in charge of this stuff with John Bryant."

Cady looked confused.

"Is something wrong?"

Vic looked around and nodded.

"Yeah, he's blatantly hitting on me."

Cady leaned back in her chair.

"Does he know you're married?"

"Yes. He's met your dad."

"Does dad know?"

"Yes, and he's really not happy about it. I mean…normally I would just tell him to fuck off but he works for the mayor so…"

Cady smiled.

"Good call. I will ask Ferg to deal with him."

"Thank you, Cady."

"No problem."

xxx

"You didn't have to do that."

Vic leaned forward next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, I think I did."

She paused and looked at her feet.

"I never made Sean my priority when we were married. I put the job first. He did the same. I think that's where things started to go wrong early on and it got worse from there. Understand?"

He nodded, his eyes settling on her.

"Yep, I do. There's uh…something I want to tell you."

"Okay."

He could hear nerves in her voice as he started to tell her about the owls going all the way back. He plowed through, watching her expression change as he went on about how it had stopped and now he was seeing them again. Her brow creased together in a frown.

"And you think this is some kind of bad omen?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I just get a bad feeling about it."

She sighed.

"You sound like Henry."

He smiled a little but grew serious.

"I don't want to keep things from you, Vic."

"Is this why you've been so…moody?"

"I guess."

She was quiet for a minute.

"I'm glad you told me. How was your ride today?"

She hoped a change in conversation would lighten the mood.

"Good. He's a natural, I think."

"Well, he gets that from you."

A smile crossed his face. It still overwhelmed him sometimes that they had made a person who was a mixture of them both. He relished in seeing Vic in their son as much as he did himself. It warmed him in a way he not experienced in a long time. Not since Cady was a girl.

"I was thinking about getting another horse."

"Don't you think he's a little young for his own horse?"

"It would be for us all. We could all ride together. I know it's not your favorite but Jude would love it."

"Yeah, he would. Make sure it's a calm one. And not too big."

Walt chuckled.

"Sure."

xxx

She ignored the call when it came into her cell phone. She wasn't sure where he had gotten her number. She knew Ferg had spoken to him and Bryant knew the younger deputy was his new contact. She half expected him to leave a message but he didn't. Nor did he send a text. She hoped that would be the end of it and he would get the point.

The background check on Micah Davis came back clean and Cady decided to hire him on a probationary basis. Each time he came in, had the same quiet nature. There was something about him that sort of reminded Vic of Walt. She could picture him being similar when he was a young man. Quiet and serious. Vic had been tasked with training him and she didn't mind. He was a polite kid and seemed eager to prove himself worthy of the badge he had been given. He didn't seem to have any qualms about taking orders from women, which was a breath of fresh air.

He didn't talk much about himself but indicated much of his family was gone. He seemed to be alone. Vic chalked it up to the mother in her when she mumbled out an invitation to dinner. He paused and then accepted with obvious hesitance. She offered him a reassuring smile, which he returned with the first genuine smile she had seen from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

It was Walt who opened the door. His eyes swept over the young man in front of him. Vic had briefly described him and the kid was as she had told him. Next to his own bulk, Micah seemed even smaller than he was. He had admitted surprise when Vic had told him she had invited their newest deputy to dinner. He was also the first to admit, Vic had softened a bit over the past few years. Even more so since Jude had entered their lives. Parenthood changed people. He knew that all too well. It did things to you that you never saw coming.

Micah's blue eyes seemed to be taking him in as well, measuring him.

"Sheriff Longmire."

Walt smiled.

"Not anymore. It's just Walt, please."

The younger man extended his hand.

"Micah Davis."

Walt shook it and noted a firm handshake.

"I've heard a lot about you. Come in."

Vic blew in from the kitchen, Jude trailing her curiously.

"Hey."

Micah smiled at her.

"Hey, Vic."

He seemed to relax in her presence. He knelt in front of Jude.

"You must be Jude."

The young boy nodded.

"Yep."

"I've heard a lot about you from your mom and your sister. It's nice to meet you."

It struck Vic that he seemed at ease with the toddler. Jude took an instant liking to him and spent most of dinner chattering away to him. Whenever, Vic tried to steer him away, Micah simply smiled and reassured her that the boy was fine and he didn't mind. He seemed happy to be with people. After dinner, Walt disappeared to put Jude to bed. Micah followed Vic out to the porch.

"You have an amazing home here."

She smiled.

"Thanks. It's something. That's for sure. Took me a while to get used to it."

"I can imagine. I've never been in a city as big as Philadelphia. Only Cheyenne. Must be something."

"It's different."

"You miss it?"

"Sometimes."

"You're very lucky to have such a nice family. I hope I'm that lucky someday. I'm on my own these days."

"Well, you've got work now. It's kind of a family. You're doing really well so far."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

Walt appeared in the doorway and joined them. The trio talked for quite a while before a small voice called out from inside the cabin.

"Mommy!"

Vic stood.

"I'll be back."

Micah's eyes followed her until she was through the door. He shifted them to Walt.

"I appreciate your hospitality this evening, sir. It's been a long time since I felt like I was part of something. You're very lucky."

Walt nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I am. Vic likes you and she doesn't always like many people. I take that as a good thing."

Vic reappeared and Micah stood abruptly.

"I should go."

She glanced at Walt, who shrugged.

"Okay. I'm glad you could come. We'll have to do it again sometime. Jude certainly likes you."

Micah smiled at her.

"He's a great kid."

xxx

Vic groaned inwardly when she noticed John Bryant had entered the office. He cast her a long glance.

"Deputy."

"Mr. Bryant."

Her tone left no room for interpretation.

"Is Deputy Ferguson in?"

"He should be back any minute."

He nodded and glanced around.

"I'm sorry you felt we couldn't work together effectively."

"I'm sorry you couldn't understand boundaries."

"I am curious about something."

"What's that?"

"I had you pegged for a woman who can think for herself. Do you always do what your husband tells you to do? I wouldn't have imagined him to be such an insecure man."

Vic folded her arms across her chest. She knew he was baiting her.

"My husband does not tell me what to do, Mr. Bryant. Handing you off was my idea. I came up with it all by myself."

He smiled a smile that was anything but friendly. He was clearly about to say more when the door opened and Ferg came in. Vic tossed him a look and returned her attention to her work as the man changed his entire facade and greeted Ferg. They eventually took their discussions to Cady's office and Vic was grateful for the reprieve.

Micah had watched the exchange from his small desk off to the side. He met her frustrated glance and offered her a genuine smile.

"He's kind of a jerk."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea."

When he emerged from Cady's office, he ignored her and left quickly.

xxx

"So you meet Walt here often?"

Vic shrugged at Micah.

"Depends on Cady's schedule. We have nights out when she can keep Jude."

They sat in the Red Pony having a beer. Micah had accepted her invitation to tag along until Walt showed up. She had begun to really like the kid and found his company comparable to Walt's minus the attraction.

"I think it's great that you guys take such care of your relationship."

"Your parents fight a lot?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, they were nice separately but my father was very over bearing and my mother was…nothing like you. She was very…timid. He bullied her a lot and she wouldn't do anything about it. They never seemed very happy together."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it did."

"Fancy seeing you here again."

Vic knew the voice before she looked up.

"I would like to say it's nice to see you but I would be lying."

Bryant smiled at her.

"It's always nice to see you Deputy Moretti. Does your husband know you're having drinks with another man? Or should I say boy? Guess both of you are into age differences."

Micah moved before she could blink and was in John Bryant's face.

"I don't much like what you're implying, sir. I also don't appreciate you talking to my friend that way."

Despite his small stature, there was something oddly threatening in the way Micah was coming off and she could tell that Bryant noticed it. He held up his hands.

"Back off, man."

"I think you should apologize."

He glanced at Vic.

"Sorry."

He mumbled it and stalked off. Vic recovered from her surprise to stifle a laugh.

"Damn, you scared him."

Micah shrugged as he took his seat.

"Someone needs to scare him."

xxx

She lay in bed with Walt, her fingers playing with the hair on his chest.

"Bryant was actually scared?"

"Seemed to be."

She felt Walt's chest move with a quiet laugh.

"Wish it had been me. Someone needs to scare that guy."

"That's exactly what Micah said."

"Smart kid. He seems to have really taken to you."

"He's a better deputy that I thought he would be. He's very dependable and he's mostly calm."

"Nice counterpoint to the fact that you aren't always calm."

"Hey!"

He smiled.

"It's okay. It's one of the things I love about you."

"Really."

"Mmmm-hmmm. Really. Has Cady reported this guy to the Mayor? I would want to know if one of my employees was acting like that."

Vic shrugged.

"He mostly has to deal with Ferg now."

"Poor Ferg."

She pressed her face into his warm skin and laughed. Resting her chin on him, she met his eyes and grew serious.

"What Bryant said about me and Micah…"

Walt waved her off with his hand.

"I'm not worried about that, Vic. It's crossed my mind that he's very attached to you but I can't fault him there. He's been respectful right? Hasn't crossed any lines. Just don't decide you want to trade me in for a newer model."

She smiled again.

"Fat chance."

She pressed her lips into his neck and elicited a sharp exhale. His hands came to rest firmly on her back pulling her closer into him.

They heard the sound at the same time. It came from outside their bedroom window and they broke apart and looked at the pane of glass, seeing nothing but the darkness of night. Vic frowned.

"An owl?"

"Sounded like it."

He swallowed and rose to peer out the window.

"Can't see anything. Moon's behind the clouds."

He stood, still staring out the window.

"Walt."

Her voice broke through into his mind.

"Come back to bed. It's just a bird. It's not the first time I've heard one out here either."

"Right."

He tried to convince himself that she was right and it meant nothing. He didn't think either of them was convinced.

xxx

"What's up, little dude?"

Ferg grinned at Jude, who had come into the station with Walt. Jude grinned and bounced over to him. Ferg lifted him up and planted him on his lap. Walt nodded towards Cady's office.

"She in?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah."

"Be right back."

Vic turned her attention to the chattering going on between her son and Ferg. She knew Ferg was anxious to marry Meg and start a family. It had been his fiancé who had been slow to commit to actual marriage. She also knew through his interaction with Jude, he would make a great and patient father. Vic rolled her eyes at her own self. Parenthood did strange things to people.

Micah came in from a call and Jude released Ferg.

"Micah!"

It came out somewhat garbled but the meaning was clear. Since his first visit to the cabin for dinner, Micah had been a few more times. Each time, he made it a point to greet Jude and play with him. It made the two year old feel important and always brought a smile to his face. Micah lifted him off the ground and bounced him a couple of times before setting him down.

Cady and Walt came from her office and Jude forgot everyone in lieu of his older sister, whom he worshipped. She picked him up onto her hip and carried him off to her office to fuss over him. Walt leaned on Vic's desk.

"We were in town and hoping to steal you for lunch."

"You're in luck. It's a slow day. What were you doing in town?"

"Guy stuff."

She looked at him skeptically but his expression gave nothing away. Jude sprinted in from Cady's office and collided into Vic's legs. He looked up at her with a lopsided smile.

"Eat, mommy?"

She lifted him.

"Sure thing, baby."

Walt glanced at Cady.

"Want to join us?"

"Not this time. I'm a little backed up with paperwork."

Walt smiled at his daughter.

"Better you than me."

"Ha ha."

They walked across the street to the Busy Bee. They ordered. Vic took a sip from her water glass.

"So, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're up to something. I can tell."

Walt smiled.

"We have a surprise for you."

"Horse!"

Vic looked from Walt to Jude and back to Walt.

"You actually did it?"

"Guess it's not a surprise anymore. We came into town to go to the tack shop. Your son picked out the horse so I hope it's tame."

"You're funny."

Their food arrived and they ate with Jude still chattering about the horse. Walt glanced at her over his plate.

"I thought maybe we could go camping this weekend down by the creek. The weather is supposed to be nice."

She knew the spot he was talking about. If her memory served her, there was a good chance Jude had been conceived there. The memory brought a smile to her face. As if reading her thoughts, Walt smiled in return.

"You know the place?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"We fish, daddy?"

Walt smiled at his son and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, buddy, we'll fish."

They finished their lunch and walked outside. The spring sun was shining and the sky was cloudless. Walt nodded towards the Bronco.

"We're gonna head back to the cabin and take care of some chores."

Vic lifted Jude off the sidewalk and gave him a hug before passing him off and pressing a kiss to Walt's mouth.

"See you tonight. You'll have to show me this horse."

He nodded.

"See you later."

xxx

"Wow, she's something."

Vic didn't know much about horses but she knew it was a gorgeous animal. She didn't want to know what Walt might have spent on the mare. She wasn't very big but he had looked for a smaller horse intentionally. She was as black as coal, except for a white blaze running down her nose. She nuzzled Vic in a friendly manner, no doubt hoping for a pat and a snack. Vic ran her hand over the horse's mane.

Walt stood by proudly. It had taken him a long time to find just the right horse and he was more than pleased with the results. He knew Vic was still anxious about riding but he appreciated her willingness to work on her comfort level.

"Does she have a name?"

Walt pointed to Jude.

"He's been calling her Blaze."

Vic smiled.

"Sounds good to me. At least it's a name."

Walt laughed a little.

"She's very gentle. You can take her around the yard a bit before this weekend to get a feel for her."

Vic nodded her head in agreement.

"Sounds good."

"Mommy horse?"

Vic smiled and lifted him up to pat the horse.

"Looks like it. Did you help daddy pick her out?"

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Yep! Me and daddy."

In that moment, Vic thought her heart would burst. A handful of years ago, she would never have imagined she would be living this life and have a child of her own. At that time, those things had seemed destined to pass her by. She had resigned herself to that. The road had not been without its bumps but they had managed to navigate a tricky path together.

Vic set Jude down and took him by the hand.

"It's getting late. Know what that means?"

He took on a glum expression.

"Bed."

"Yes, sir, bath time and bed time."

They waited while Walt closed up the barn and secured it for the night. They started to walk slowly towards the house, the moon illuminating the ground around them. The trio had reached the porch when Vic stopped.

"Damn."

Walt looked. She normally was good about watching her language around their son. Something must have rattled her. He saw it a few second after she did. Sitting at the far end of the porch. A huge owl watching them approach.

"Bird."

Jude said it low, almost a whisper. Vic glanced at Walt and then back to the large bird watching her with yellow eyes. After a moment of staring at each other, the owl turned its head and flew off with a flurry of wings and feathers. Vic met his eyes over Jude's head and he shrugged slightly.

The birds had never given him a bad feeling before when he saw them. But, now, this new rash of sightings was giving him an eerie feeling he couldn't shake. Ever since he had told Vic, he knew that she sensed it too. It seemed almost like they were trying to warn him. To warn them both.

Walt shook the thoughts from his head as they continued into the house and he closed and locked the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The fire crackled and popped. All around them the sounds of nature were buzzing. The new horse had proved to be as gentle and patient as Walt had promised. Vic had to admit he had done a good job in choosing a horse to suit her needs. Her horsemanship had improved, but she was far from a seasoned rider.

Walt had set their tent up in the same flat spot he had when they had come to this same spot before they had even been married. Vic had no idea what time it was. Her phone was stuck in her pack in the tent. She would check it before she went to bed, but these trips were for them to relax and not worry about the outside world. Cell phone reception was spotty here anyway. Once upon a time, she wouldn't have been able to handle being out of touch. These days, she had learned to appreciate the peace of a Wyoming night and the mental rest being disconnected could bring.

Walt ducked out of the tent, zipping the flap. He straightened up and took a seat next to her on the soft grass. Her eyes moved away from the flames and over to Walt.

"He asleep?"

Walt smiled and nodded.

"I don't know that I've ever seen him fall asleep that fast. Guess he wore himself out."

Vic smiled.

"I wish I had half his energy."

"Me too."

She stretched out her legs and leaned into his shoulder. Walt waited until she was settled before he spoke again.

"You did good today."

"Well, I'm glad I have your approval."

He knew she was smiling without seeing her face. He could hear it in her tone. She shifted against him.

"Walt?"

"Hmm?"

"The owls. What do you think it means?"

She heard him inhale slowly and then let the breath out.

"I don't know."

"It doesn't feel like a good thing."

"No, it doesn't."

"You know, a few years ago, I would have laughed this off."

"Yep."

She sighed and he could feel a dark mood settling over her.

"Do you remember when we came here before?"

"Trying to lighten the mood?"

"Humor me."

"Yeah I remember. How could I forget?"

"Did you think then we would be here a couple of years later with our child?"

"No."

"The unexpected isn't always bad."

She was quiet. He spoke again.

"Do you have any idea how much I love the two of you?"

"Tell me."

Her voice was unusually soft. He smiled to himself.

"More than anything, Vic. I wouldn't let anything happen to either of you."

He slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer to him. He felt her shiver, even though it was a warm night.

"I know."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she moved in closer to him, as though his embrace could keep out the bad.

xxx

"How was your weekend?"

Vic glanced over at Micah as she filled her Flyers mug with coffee and took a sip.

"It was good."

"Have a nice time on your trip?"

"Yeah, it was nice to get away."

"How was the new horse?"

"Good. She's good."

He studied her for a few seconds.

"You're very lucky. Your son is also lucky. I wish I'd had parents like he does. Like you and Walt."

Vic smiled.

"Thanks. That's…that's sweet."

He nodded and returned his eyes to his work.

The office door opened and Bryant entered, his eyes sweeping over the place. Vic glanced at him.

"Ferg's not here yet."

"I have an appointment with the Sheriff, not Deputy Ferguson."

"She's not in yet either."

He sighed.

"I'll wait I suppose."

Vic rolled her eyes as he paced the office.

"It would be helpful if you people could respect other people's schedules."

He looked from her to Micah.

"Is it a coincidence that you and your boy toy are here together early?"

Vic could feel the anger building up in her gut.

"Is it a coincidence that you're an ass every time you come here?"

"Maybe I should discuss your bad attitude with your boss."

"Knock yourself out, Bryant."

He huffed to himself.

"I should have known when I met you that you would turn out to be a bitch."

He said it under his breath but at an audible volume. Micah stood and stormed into the man's face, his hands taking the collar of his dress shirt and jerking him in close.

"That's enough of that."

Vic stood up.

"Micah!"

She pushed herself in between them just as Cady came through the door. She paused and took in the scene.

"What's going on here?"

Vic steered Micah back to his small desk.

"Sit."

He lowered himself into his chair. Bryant straightened his shirt, his face red.

"Good morning, Sheriff. We have a lot to discuss."

xxx

Vic leaned against the wall, her arms folded across her chest. Micah sat in the chair opposite Cady.

"He won't be back. I've spoken to the Mayor. I suppose I should have sooner. He's threatening to file a complaint against you but I doubt he actually will."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, Sheriff."

"At least you didn't hit him."

Her eyes flicked to Vic, who smiled a little.

"You can go, Micah."

He rose and left the office quietly, his eyes down. Vic straightened up and closed the door behind him. Cady looked up at her as she took the seat he had vacated.

"Bryant really did start it."

"I have no doubt about that."

Vic could sense there was something the younger woman wanted to say.

"What is it, Cady?"

"He…uh..he's very quick to defend you, Vic."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Think it's possible he has a crush on you?"

Vic shrugged.

"I guess. Why does it matter?"

"Because it's going to get him in trouble sooner or later. Dad mentioned he's been over for dinner a few times."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to have any family. Walt has been there every time. I don't keep things from him, Cady. You know that."

"I wasn't suggesting otherwise. It's Micah's feelings that worry me, not yours."

Vic sighed.

"I can't really control that."

"I know."

Vic let out another breath and stood up. Micah was sitting at his desk when Vic came out. He looked up, concern on his face.

"I didn't get you in trouble did I?"

She shook her head.

"No."

Vic glanced around the empty office.

"I need to tell you something, though."

"Okay."

"It's nice that you defend me like you do but…I can handle myself."

"I know that. It's not right for…"

Vic held up her hand and silenced him.

"I know. He's an asshole. Let me deal with him from now on. Okay?"

"Sure, Vic."

xxx

Vic stood in the reading room washing her hands. When she opened the door, Micah was standing near the door. She jumped slightly.

"Shit, you scared me."

"Sorry."

She started to move by him when she felt his hand close gently over her forearm. Vic paused, her eyes moving down to his hand. He released her.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Vic glanced around and noticed the office was empty for the day.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't intend to cause you any problems."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

He nodded but remained still. His eyes were intensely focused on hers. Vic opened her mouth to speak when he leaned in suddenly almost kissing her. Her hands came up onto his chest and pushed him back.

"Don't."

He stepped back suddenly.

"Damn it!"

His face was red. He looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Vic. Now, I'm being the asshole."

Vic moved away from him.

"I'm going home. You should do the same."

xxx

Walt was sitting on the couch when she came into the living room after taking her shower. He was reading but he set the book aside when he saw her.

"Hey. Feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

She sat next to him, leaning forward.

"You didn't eat much at dinner."

She chewed her bottom lips. Walt frowned.

"Vic, what's wrong?"

She looked over at him.

"There's something I need to tell you. Promise me that you won't freak out, though."

His frown deepened.

"What?"

"Micah…he tried to kiss me today, this evening."

"Tried to kiss you."

He repeated the words slowly.

"Yeah. I stopped him."

She fell quiet and she could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"Is this the first time something like this has happened?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell Cady?"

She sighed.

"I guess I have to."

"You sound reluctant."

"He's barely legal, Walt. Tell me you didn't do stupid, impulsive shit at that age."

"I don't remember trying to kiss a married woman. When you were married to Sean, I always tried to respect it. It was damn hard sometimes but I always tried."

"I know that and I'm not excusing it…it's just…I would hate to see this one thing ruin it for him. I think of some of the things I did at that age…"

Her voice trailed off. He looked across the couch at her, his face taking on an almost amused expression.

"I remember a time you would've punched him."

She smiled a little.

"I'm getting soft in my old age, I guess."

"I think being a parent has made you soft."

"Maybe."

He grew serious. Vic tilted her head.

"What?"

"I guess what bothers me is that he's been here in our home. He knows me. He knows Jude. It might be different if we were just some thought in his mind but he's been here with our family."

She nodded her head.

"I understand what you're saying."

She leaned her head onto his shoulder and slid her arm through his.

"You do know you're the only man I want, right?"

A small smile played on his lips.

"I should hope so."

Vic gave him an affectionate eye roll and tugged at his arm.

"Want me to show you?"

His smile grew as his eyes darkened. Walt stood, lifting her along with him. The move surprised her and she cursed and laughed at the same time. He plopped her onto the bed and then covered her with his body, pressing his mouth to her neck and chest. He pulled back and met her eyes for a brief second.

"Always."

xxx

"Did you decide?"

Walt poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned on the counter. Jude sat at the table busily eating a bowl of oatmeal. Vic nodded her head.

"I'm not going to tell her right now. But, I am also going to tell him that nothing like that can ever happen again. I would like to give him one more chance, Walt."

He took a sip and set his mug down. Reaching out he placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her into his chest. Her hands slid around his sides, coming to rest on his back. He traced on finger down her cheek.

"Who would have ever thought you could be so level headed?"

She smiled.

"Funny. I'll tell him if it happens again, I'll kick his a…"

Her voice lowered and she cast a glance at Jude, still eating.

"Well, you know."

He kissed her lightly and then released her.

"I'll do it for you."

She knew he was only half kidding. Walt lifted his mug and took another sip. He sat next to Jude.

"Finish up, buddy. We've got a lot to do today."

Jude scraped his bowl and smiled.

"Done, daddy!"

Vic leaned over and pressed a kiss to her son's head.

"See you later, baby."

"Bye, mommy."

Turning, she kissed Walt.

"Later, babe."

"See you tonight."

xxx

Micah was quiet. He knew he had gotten a reprieve. He made some runs with Ferg and only spoke to her in a professional context. Vic busied herself with reports she always seemed behind on. It was late afternoon when Cady came from her office. Ferg and Micah were out again.

"Hey."

Vic looked up.

"What's up?"

"Why don't you and dad bring Jude over tonight? It's been like a week since he's been over. I was thinking maybe he could spend the night since I'm off tomorrow."

Vic smiled in surprise.

"He'll be thrilled. I'm leaving in about thirty minutes."

"How's 5:30? I'll feed him dinner."

"Sounds good."

xxx

"So do you want to get dinner?"

Vic shrugged and reached up, looping her arms around his neck.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm not starving."

She smiled.

"I was thinking we could stay in."

Her fingers played in the curls that brushed the collar of his shirt. Walt felt a shiver run down his spine at the contact.

"That sounds better than food."

Vic steered him to the couch, pushing him down. She sat across his lap straddling him. Walt pushed her shirt up and over her head and pressed kisses to the exposed skin. Her hands pulled at the snaps of his shirt, freeing them and pushing his shirt off his shoulders. He pulled her in close, his mouth to her ear.

"Here or bed?"

"Mmm…bed."

He stood, hefting her with him, her legs closing around his waist.

They had no idea about the figure who stood outside the cabin in the cover of darkness. He knew he wouldn't be able to see them in the bedroom. They kept the curtains in that room closed at night. He had found that out on one of his recon missions here. The sense of power he felt in watching them freely dulled with disappointment.

In the beginning, he'd had no idea what Walt Longmire saw in Victoria Moretti. She was loud and crass and very unladylike. She was not like the girls he had been raised around. Or so he had thought. He realized she was more complex than he knew. He had seen her interact with her son and that had begun the shift in his perception of her.

He crept away from the cabin. He knew the boy wasn't home. He was with his sister. He doubted he would get the chance to see anymore tonight. Her desire for her husband was strong. He had underestimated that. He had slipped up earlier and he could kick himself for it. He had won their trust and he had jeopardized it. He hoped he had been conciliatory enough today. It didn't really matter.

It was time.

xxx

Walt had no idea what time it was. The ringing of Vic's cellphone woke him before it did her. He rolled towards her about the time he heard her groan softly. His hand landed on her bare shoulder as her arm reached out for the phone.

"Hello?"

Her voice sounded heavy with sleep.

"What?"

The sleepiness vanished and there was a sharpness to her voice that had his immediate attention. Walt felt a sense of urgency when Vic tossed back the covers and began to pull on clothes at a pace she only used in emergencies.

"We'll be right there."

She tossed the phone on the bed and continued to pull on clothes. She jerked on her discarded jeans and a t-shirt along with the Flyers hoodie she wore around the house.

"Get dressed."

Walt began pulling on his own clothes.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and there was something in her face that rattled him all the way to his core.

"Vic?"

"That was Cady."

She shoved her feet into her work boots and stood up, tucking her phone into her back pocket. She faced him. Her eyes held a darkness he had not seen in a long time.

"Jude is gone."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Vic drove. Walt didn't question it when she grabbed her keys. She ran her lights and sirens, her speed well above the legal limit. Walt had a million questions running through his mind. He knew she had no answers. He didn't either. Her jaw was set tensely, her eyes focused on the dark road ahead of them. He heard the tires squeal over the asphalt as she applied the brakes and pulled into Cady's driveway. Cady met them outside.

"What happened?"

He could tell his daughter had been crying. She was in big sister mode, not Sheriff. She lacked the experience to switch quickly in such a crisis.

Her voice was shaky when she spoke.

"I woke up to go to the bathroom and I went in to check on him and he was gone."

"Gone?"

The question came from Vic.

"Yeah. Just gone. I didn't hear anything and nothing seems out of place."

Vic plowed through the house into Cady's spare bedroom. The room was neat enough. The bed had clearly been slept in. The sheets looked like they had been tossed back calmly. Nothing seemed amiss. Vic knelt down to look at his discarded clothes on the floor. It pained Walt to see her pull on a pair of gloves the way she would at a crime scene.

"He's still in his pajamas."

She was talking to Walt. He had worked with her long enough to know the way she worked a scene. Walt turned his attention to Cady.

"The doors were locked?"

"Yeah and they still are. The bedroom window was open a crack since the weather was nice. He likes the breeze, you know."

Walt studied it.

"This much?"

Cady shook her head.

"No."

Vic stood up and looked at the window. Walt moved over next to her.

"Do you think he might have gone out on his own?"

His voice was slow. Vic chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"He's not afraid of the dark but he's never done anything like that before. He didn't get dressed."

She turned to Cady.

"Was he mad about anything?"

Cady shook her head.

"No. We watched some movies and ate dinner and a snack before bed. He had ice cream. He fell asleep on the couch so I put him to bed. Everything was fine. I was up for a while after that. I checked on him when I went to bed. You know sometimes he gets a little scared if he wakes up and is confused about where he is. He was asleep."

She paused.

"Ferg is on the way. I tried to call Micah but he's not answering yet. Figured we should start searching now."

Walt nodded.

"Yeah, in case he did wander out."

A low noise came in through the window. The three of them turned their heads at the same time.

It was the distant hoot of an owl.

xxx

The day dawned with frustration. They had searched the woods with extra help called in from neighboring departments.

Henry, of course, had arrived as soon as Walt called him. He had joined in the search.

Omar had shown up with dogs and tried to track the boy's scent. No one had any idea how he had even heard about the missing child but they were all grateful for his attempts. The dogs had picked up a scent but it had led away from the woods they had been searching and it vanished a little ways up the road.

Walt stood there rubbing his face.

"If he had been on foot, the dogs could track him?"

Omar nodded.

"That's right, Walt."

"Damn it."

He looked apprehensively at Vic who was approaching. She looked at him with unspoken questions. He shook his head.

"The scent stops here."

She looked at the road and he could see the moment the thought came over her. The one they had avoided speaking out loud. But, they all knew it was a possibility.

"A vehicle?"

"Possibly."

"So he walked this far and then he got into a car."

She swallowed hard and he could see her struggling to maintain the same balance he had been fighting for all night and morning. The balance between being a cop and being a parent. She said what he and Omar were both thinking.

"No one just driving by would pick up a two year old. They would try to find out where he came from."

She paused and inhaled deeply.

"Someone took him."

xxx

Ferg slumped against his Trans-Am.

"Who would take Jude?"

Walt shrugged. His shoulders felt heavy with this burden. Cady came from the house, dressed and composed in the light of day.

"I still haven't been able to reach Micah. That's odd. He always answers when I call."

Walt could feel his heart thumping in his ears.

"Where's Vic?"

Cady nodded.

"In the house again."

He found her staring at the bed.

"Cady tell you?"

She remained still as if she hadn't heard him.

"Vic?"

His voice was soft. She finally turned her head to meet his gaze.

"About Micah? Yeah."

"Do you think it's possible?"

She shrugged.

"But why?"

"Maybe because you don't reciprocate his feelings. Maybe because he doesn't like me."

She shook her head.

"It doesn't fit. He liked Jude. Or he acted like he did. Getting back at us is one thing but taking a child is a different level."

"We have to consider it."

"Yes, we do. Let Cady know. We need to get someone to his address and see if there's anything there."

He paused.

"Are you alright?"

She stared at him for a moment before answering.

"No. I love you but that was a dumb question, Walt."

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"I know. We're gonna find him, Vic. We will."

She met his eyes again. The earlier dullness had been replaced with a ferocity that scared him.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this."

"Vic…"

She shook her head and turned away from him. Walt sighed. He felt the same inside, but he was trying to be calm because he knew deep down that Vic wouldn't be.

"Go talk to Cady. It'll be best if she finds them first."

xxx

None of them had ever been to Micah's house. It was a small trailer just outside of Durant. The outside was old but neat and well kept. The inside was just as neat. There wasn't anything noticeably out of place. Even his closet and drawers were neatly arranged.

Walt looked around the interior.

"That's odd. It's so clean."

Vic nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I remember what your placed looked like."

They searched the trailer with the warrant Cady had obtained and found nothing indicating anything about who the young man really was.

"There aren't even any pictures."

Cady had made the observation.

"There's nothing here except for clothes and food. There's absolutely nothing to say who he was as a person or where he came from. He almost never mentions his family."

Vic ran her eyes over the immaculate furniture that looked like it had never been sat on. There was basic food and bottled water in the refrigerator. There were no dishes to speak of, only paper products.

"Something is wrong about all of this. No one lives this way. This isn't living. It's existing."

She ran her hands over her face and sighed.

"Fuck. There's nothing here."

She left the house in frustration, slamming the flimsy door behind her. Walt followed her out to her truck. She paused and looked out at the passing highway.

"Vic, maybe you should go home for a while."

She looked at him sharply.

"And do what?"

"Get some rest."

She looked at him as though he had grown a second head.

"Do you think I can rest? Really?"

"Vic…"

She shook her head.

"Don't do that, Walt. Don't talk to me like I'm some…some hysterical mother you're trying to pacify. I'm doing my job. Legally, you shouldn't even be here. You're retired."

He licked his lips and let the comment slide. He placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Hey."

The word held emotions and thoughts he could never vocalize. She would know what he was trying to say. She always knew. Vic sighed heavily and ducked her head down. She shook her head.

"I can't. Not now. Not here."

He knew she would not allow herself to break down in front of anyone else. He looked around. They were alone.

"Vic."

She shook her head.

"I'm gonna head back to the station. You riding with me or Cady?"

He sighed and dropped his hand.

"Let's go."

xxx

"His background check was completely clean. Not a late library book or a speeding ticket. That's one of the reasons I hired him."

Cady passed the papers to Vic, who skimmed them and then tossed them on Cady's desk. Walt sat in the chair opposite the desk he once occupied. Vic leaned on the desk and braced her hands on its polished surface.

"There wasn't anything…none of us would have thought…"

She stopped and shook her head. Cady glanced at Walt who shook his head. Cady turned her eyes to Vic.

"You need to go home. Both of you. For a bit."

Vic shook her head.

"I'm not leaving."

Walt pursed his lips and stood up.

"I think that's a good idea."

She looked at him like he was a traitor.

"You think it's a good idea for us to go home and sit around while our son is missing?"

He could hear the anger building.

"I think we're not going to do him any good if we completely burn out."

She folded her arms over her chest and he could see her digging in. He looked at Cady and she nodded. Silently, she left the office and pulled the door closed behind her.

"Vic."

"Walt."

He approached her slowly until he was standing directly in front of her.

"I want to find him, too. You know that."

She nodded quietly. Her bottom lips trembled the slightest bit. Reaching out he placed his hands over her upper arms.

"You're not going to do him any good if you wear yourself out. Let's go home and get something to eat and take a break. We'll come back as soon as we do that."

She looked away and he knew he was wearing her down. She was smart. She would know he was right.

His hands slid down her arms and grasped her hands.

"Come on."

He gave a light tug and her posture relaxed.

"Fine."

xxx

"Why don't you get a shower? I'll find something to eat."

"I'm really not hungry."

"You still need to eat."

She sighed and nodded her head slowly. He watched her disappear into the bedroom. She returned less than fifteen minutes later looking clean but haggard. She ate the bowl of canned soup he had warmed up without a word. They cleaned up quickly and Walt took his turn to shower. When he emerged from the bathroom, she was sitting on the bed staring at her hands in her lap.

She didn't look up but she spoke. Quietly.

"Walt, what if…what if we don't find him?"

He heard the hitch in her voice. He had the same fear. It had threatened to overwhelm him more than once. She raised her face and he could see that she was crying. Walt sat next to her on the bed and slid his arm around her.

"We will."

He didn't sound as convincing as he had hoped he would.

"We both know the odds."

"Vic…"

"I can't lose another child. I can't."

It was the moment he had been expecting. She broke. The cop facade collapsed under the weight of her grief as a parent and the dam gave way. Walt pulled her into his lap, his arms encircling her tightly. His own tears began to fall and he buried his face in her damp hair.

Vic had no sense of how long she sat that way. Walt, too, lost all concept of time. Eventually, the tears ran out. Her breathing evened out. She pulled from his embrace, her fingers lacing through his.

"Lay with me."

Despite her earlier insistence that sleep would not come, she felt exhausted. She knew that he had to feel the same. Walt stretched out on the bed and she pressed herself into the curve of his body.

xxx

Vic startled awake. Her phone was ringing. She snatched it off the bedside table, noticing she was alone in the bed. She answered it without looking at the number.

"Hello."

"Hey, Vic."

She recognized the voice immediately. He sounded as if it were any normal day and he had called to chat about the weather.

"Where the fuck is my son?"

She couldn't contain the anger that coursed through her.

"Wow, the language."

"If you've hurt him…"

He cut her off, maintaining the same calm tone.

"He's fine, Vic. I wouldn't hurt him. It kind of hurts me that you don't know that."

"Where is he?"

"Now, see, that I can't tell you. You'll know soon enough. My part in this is pretty much over so you might not hear from me again. I really just wanted to let you know that I liked you more than I thought I would. I didn't expect real feelings to come from all this."

"Whe…"

The line went dead.

"Fuck!"

Vic slammed the phone down as Walt came in.

"What?"

She flung herself off the bed.

"He called. He took him."

"Micah?"

"Yes!"

"Called you just now?"

"Yes! He admitted he took him and the asshole hung up."

Walt placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What all did he say, Vic?"

She took a deep breath, trying to steady her frayed nerves.

"He said that Jude was fine. And that his part was over and we wouldn't hear from him again."

"His part?"

She nodded.

"Shit, it's not just him. Someone else is involved in this. He said that we would know soon enough."

She swallowed. Walt's blue eyes studied her.

"Is that all?"

"He said his feelings were real."

"For you?"

"I guess. Screw that, though. We've got to figure out who has him and why."

xxx

The man was tall and looked every inch the part of a federal agent. He extended his hand to Cady and offered a nod.

"I'm Agent Timothy Ray."

"Cady Longmire."

His eyes swept over the rest of the station.

"It's my understanding that the parents are law enforcement."

Cady nodded.

"Yes, he's actually my brother."

"Excuse me?"

Cady sighed.

"This is my father Walt Longmire, retired Sheriff. His wife, Victoria Moretti."

"The parents?"

Walt nodded as they shook hands.

"Yes. We are his parents."

"So half of this department is related to the missing child? And you believe it's another of your deputies that took him."

"Can we get on with it?"

Ray turned to Vic with a scowl.

"You're a police officer. You understand procedure."

"I understand that my son is missing and every minute we don't find him…"

Her words trailed off.

"Ms. Moretti…"

"Deputy."

"Deputy Moretti, you shouldn't even be on this investigation."

"That's bullshit."

He raised an eyebrow. Walt placed a hand on her arm.

"Vic."

She shook him off and started to speak again when Cady broke in.

"He has a point. Now that we've got outside help, maybe it would be better if you weren't so involved."

Walt turned to his daughter.

"Cady."

Agent Ray nodded his head in agreement.

"I think Sheriff Longmire is correct. Parents shouldn't be part of the investigative team. You're biased and too overly emotional."

"I am not leaving here if that's what you're suggesting."

Cady moved aside and nodded to Walt. Vic trailed them off to the side.

"He's right and you guys would say the same thing if it was someone else. Go home and let us handle this. Maybe he'll call you again."

Walt felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Cady…"

"I'm sorry, dad, but we shouldn't risk one of you making a mistake that could cost this case. Take Vic and go home."

Vic shook her head.

"I'm not going home, Cady."

Cady looked at the floor.

"Then you're suspended."

"You're shitting me."

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be difficult but I'm not sure you can be objective. Either of you."

"And you can? He's your brother."

Cady nodded to Vic.

"And I love him more than pretty much anything. But, that's not quite the same as being a parent. I'm just trying to make sure everything possible is done to find him. We need more resources. We need help. Especially if what Micah told you on the phone is true and there's someone else involved. That's why I called the FBI."

Vic looked to Walt who looked as surprised as she did.

"Then I quit."

"What?"

"You heard me. I quit."

Vic pulled her badge off of her belt and extended it towards Cady. Pulling her gun out, she also offered it up. Cady looked at the items and shook her head.

"Vic, don't do this. This isn't going to help matters. It's not going to help Jude."

Vic stepped beyond Cady and laid the badge and gun on her desk. She looked as serious as Walt had ever seen her.

"You do what you need to do and I'll do the same. I cannot and will not sit around waiting for people I don't know to find my son."

Cady looked at Walt.

"Dad, please talk some sense into her. You understand, right?"

He shook his head.

"Sorry, Punk, but I don't disagree with her. I understand what you're saying but you're not a parent. You can't understand what it's like."

The entire station stood in a stunned silence as Walt followed Vic out of the station. The door closed behind them with a decisive thud.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Walt followed Vic into the cabin. He removed his hat and coat and laid them aside. His mind was already trying to put together a plan. Vic disappeared into the bedroom and reappeared minutes later, having changed. She found him sitting on the couch.

"So."

He looked up at her knowing she had as many questions as he did. She had been quiet on the drive home from town. He wondered if she had been as surprised as he had when she turned in her badge.

She sat next to him and met his eyes.

"Do you think I made a mistake?"

Walt shook his head.

"No."

"I'm not mad at Cady, Walt. But, I can't play by those rules. Not about this."

"I know."

"Micah planned this from the beginning."

"Yep."

"He fooled us. All of us."

"Yeah, he did. No point in dwelling on that. We had no real reason not to trust him."

"Right."

There was a knock on the door. Walt rose and answered it.

"Walt, Cady called me."

Henry entered the cabin, his dark eyes settling on Vic.

"She ask you to talk some sense into us?"

Henry nodded.

"Something like that. She means well."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, where are we?"

"We?"

"You will need help. I am not the FBI but I will help where I can."

Vic smiled.

"Thanks, Henry."

"We will find him and we will get him back. This young man who took him?"

"Micah?"

"He worked with you?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, and it looks like he planned this all along."

"So it is someone with a grudge."

"Apparently."

He looked to Walt.

"That is not a short list."

Walt grimaced.

"No, it's not. But, kidnapping is pretty serious and not everyone has the stomach for it. That may…"

Vic's phone buzzed. She glanced at the screen and shrugged as she answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello, Vic. How are you?"

"Who is this?"

Walt and Henry were both watching her with curious looks.

Vic racked her brain. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"I'm kind of hurt that you don't know. I realize that you are under an incredible amount of stress so I will let it slide."

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Language, Deputy. Who I am is not important right now. We'll get to all of that in due time."

"You have my son?"

"You really need to work on your patience, Vic. Yes, we have your son. As long as you do as you are told, he will not be harmed. Harming a child is not on the list of things I want to have to do. That being said, I will do what I have to do."

"What is it that you want from us?"

She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't want anything from you. I want you. You and your husband rather. Don't take it the wrong way. You will receive instructions. You will follow them. Except for yourself, I don't want to see anyone else connected with the police. Is that understood?"

"I want proof that my son is okay."

The man was quiet for a long moment before she heard a small voice speak into the phone.

"Mommy?"

"Jude!"

Before he could say anything else the other voice returned.

"Happy? He hasn't been harmed. I already told you that."

Before she could say anything else, the line disconnected.

Vic sighed in frustration. Walt stepped closer to her.

"Well?"

"They have him."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know. He said we'll get instructions and not to involve the police. They want us. You and me."

Walt frowned.

"We need to find out who 'they' are."

Vic nodded in agreement.

"Any ideas?"

Walt ran a hand down the side of his face.

"Maybe."

xxx

Vic found Walt in the barn saddling his horse.

"What are you doing?"

"Going for a ride."

She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"What the hell, Walt?"

He shook his head at her.

"Henry is going to stay here with you just to be safe. I'll be back before morning."

"Where are you going?"

He ceased his motions and looked at her for a long moment, his eyes softening.

"I can't tell you. Not right now."

He could see her jaw tense up.

"Walt…"

He left the horse's side and stepped in close to her, dropping his face so that his mouth was closer to her ear.

"I can't tell you right this minute. I will tell you. I need you to trust me right now."

She met his blue eyes and was quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

"Trust you?"

"Please, Vic."

His words were soft.

"You had better be back here when you say."

"I will. I promise. And then, I may have something."

He returned to the horse. Vic watched him as he prepared the animal. Once he was done, he hoisted himself up and into the saddle. He gave her the most sincere smile he could muster before nudging the horse out of the barn and into a trot.

Vic returned to the house where Henry was waiting.

"Do you know where he's going?"

"No, I do not."

She could tell by his tone, he was being honest.

"I know that if Walt thinks it is important, it is."

"I know, Henry, but how much time do we have really."

Henry placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You should rest, Vic. We do know what lies ahead. We should be ready."

She nodded at him. Rising, she went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Vic stripped off her clothes and took a shower. Pulling on sweats and a t-shirt, she lay down on the bed. Sleep would not find her. Instead, images of her son played through her mind. She fought the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. It was going to be a long night.

xxx

Henry jerked awake and pulled a rifle up towards the cabin door. He breathed in relief when he realized it was Walt. He set the rifle aside.

"Walt."

Walt removed his hat and hung it up.

"Sorry if I woke you."

Henry smiled.

"It is okay."

Henry sat back down on the couch.

"Vic is in the bedroom."

Walt nodded.

"Try to go back to sleep."

He heard rustling as Henry lay back down. Walt walked softly into the bedroom, pushing the door shut carefully.

"I'm not asleep."

Her voice startled him in the dark room. Walt pulled off his boots and sat down.

"You should be. You need some rest."

"We all need rest, Walt. Are you ready to tell me?"

Walt stretched out on the bed next to her.

"Do you remember Agent Vance?"

She nodded slowly.

"Yeah."

"I uh…I met with him."

"Where?"

"Out. Away from everything. Where no one could follow."

"How did he get way the hell out there?"

"Omar. I didn't want to risk a phone call."

"So, what about him?"

"He was willing to do me a favor, even though I'm not Sheriff anymore. He did a little digging."

Vic rolled over to face him, propping her head up on her hand.

"And?"

"The family of Chance Gilbert is back in the area. There aren't as many but they're in Absaroka."

"You think they have Jude?"

"I think it's a safe bet. It would explain a lot about Micah."

"Where are they?"

"He gave me the location of where he thinks they're holed up."

"That would explain why they want both of us."

"Yep."

"So, the question is…do we wait for them or go after them?"

"Yep."

She studied his face.

"You want to go after them."

He nodded.

"They're not going to let him go. I think we both know that. They'll kill us all."

"Are you going to tell Cady?"

"I'm going to talk to her without giving her the details and see what she says. We need help. There's three of us here. Omar is willing to loan us weapons and a vehicle."

"What if she tells that FBI agent?"

Walt shook his head slightly.

"I don't think we need to involve the FBI. We need to go in as quietly as possible."

"Yes, we do. If they see us coming…"

She didn't put to words what they both knew.

xxx

"Does Ruby Ridge mean anything to you?"

Cady looked at Vic and then back to Walt.

"You're sure this information is accurate?"

"Yes, Punk. It's from a more than reliable source."

She frowned as she sat opposite them in the cabin.

"This could have some pretty serious consequences."

"I know what I'm asking of you, Cady. But if the Feds go blazing in, who knows what's gonna happen to your brother."

She nodded her head slowly in understanding.

"Okay. We will play this your way. What's the plan?"

Walt glanced at Vic and Henry and then back to his daughter.

"The three of us go in alone first. We try to secure Jude and then you come in."

"How many?"

"I don't have a solid number. But, if we surprise them…we should be able to get in and get him."

"That a lot of unknowns."

"Yes, it is. But, we've faced these odds before."

Cady looked thoughtful for a long moment.

"I'll talk to Ferg in private and bring him up to speed. I'm also going to see if Zach will let me deputize him temporarily because we need all the help we can get on this."

She turned her eyes to Vic.

"Do you want your badge back?"

Vic's eyes clouded over. Walt could see her thinking. Finally, she shook her head.

"I may have to do something that I can't do wearing that badge, Cady."

Walt felt his throat constrict at the tone of her voice. Cady nodded in understanding.

"Once this is over, the offer stands, Vic. No hard feelings."

Vic smiled a little.

"Let's get through this and we'll talk about it."

xxx

Walt and Henry had done a thorough sweep around the cabin to try and ensure that they were not being watched by anyone. Henry was satisfied that they were alone in their planning and returned to the cabin to join them. Omar had provided them with quite an array of weaponry. Walt had carefully laid out the arsenal. He ran his hand over his hair, smoothing it down.

"There's no way the three of us can carry all of this."

Vic shook her head.

"No, we're just have to take what we think we need the most."

Walt ran his hands over a rifle with a very expensive scope.

"Everyone needs a sidearm for sure. We should all carry at least two weapons."

He glanced at Vic, who was frowning.

"What?"

"Getting in is one thing but we're going to be carrying a two year old out and through the bush. This location Vance gave you is pretty remote."

"Yep, that's why we're taking the horses."

"Horses?"

"We can't drive all the way and we'll be too slow on foot. The horses can make it out faster. Once we have Jude, we get out and let Cady and whoever she brings have it."

Vic looked to Henry.

"Do you have a horse?"

He nodded his head.

"I have secured one."

There was a soft knock on the door. Henry opened it cautiously to see Cady standing there.

She smiled at him.

"Hey, Henry."

"Cady."

She came in and looked at the guns.

"Wow. Omar?"

Walt smiled a little.

"Yep. Ready on your end?"

"Yes, Ferg and Zach are at the station waiting for the word to move. I'm headed there after I leave here."

Walt looked at the windows.

"Getting dark. We'll need to leave soon."

He glanced at Henry.

"Let's get the horses ready. See you, Punk."

She gave him a brief hug and watched as he and Henry headed out to the barn. She turned her attention to Vic.

"How are you?"

Vic looked at her and shook her head.

"Scared shitless."

"Me too. I think they are, too. They just won't admit it."

"I know Walt is. Henry I can never tell about."

Cady laughed a little.

"I'm gonna head to the station and make sure we're ready to roll when you need us. The FBI is going to be pissed but we'll deal with that later."

Vic smiled at her.

"Thank you, Cady. For everything."

Cady nodded in acceptance and then left.

xxx

Walt pulled the Bronco off the dirt road and parked. Henry slid out and began unloading the horses one by one. Vic rechecked the 9mm holstered at her side and adjusted the knife she had tucked at her back. Pulling herself up onto Blaze, Walt handed her a rifle, which she secured. She watched as he and Henry did the same.

Walt struck out in front, followed by Vic. Henry brought up the rear. They had carefully mapped the location they had been given and had come up with the best place to tie the horses. Beyond that point, they would go on foot.

The night was quiet around then and it felt like every step the horses made, was tremendously loud. They didn't talk. Everything had already been discussed. The horses carefully made their way through the brush in the darkness. Traveling out here at night wasn't ideal. It was however, necessary to maintain the element of surprise.

Vic pulled her jacket tighter around her with one hand. The night was cool. She had dressed in layers and could still feel the chill of the Wyoming night.

Finally, Walt drew to a halt. He looked around and then slid easily from his horse. He nodded towards a stand of trees.

"We'll leave the horses here. There's plenty for them to graze on to keep them quiet and busy."

Vic and Henry dismounted and they secured the horses.

Walt nodded pointed to a small but well-worn path."

"This has to be it."

Vic looked up. The sky was cloudless tonight and stars twinkled everywhere. There was no light pollution out here like there was in the city. The night skies lit up like a neon painting. The moon wasn't full but it was giving off a decent glow.

"Vic?"

Her eyes shifted to Walt.

"I'm ready. Let's do this."

He glanced at Henry, who also nodded his head in agreement.

"I am ready."

Walt took a deep breath.

"Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

It seemed like every step they made echoed through the night loudly. It wasn't true, but in the silence of night, that was the effect. Henry stopped on the narrow trail, causing Walt and Vic to stop and turn.

"What?"

"You two wait here and I will check it out first."

Walt nodded his head in agreement. Henry was the best tracker and scout he knew. There was no one he trusted more. Vic also nodded in silent agreement to Henry's suggestion. They watched him move up the trail and disappear into the darkness.

They moved off the trail into the cover of the nearby trees. Vic watched the spot where they had last seen Henry. She felt Walt's hand cover hers briefly.

"We're gonna get him back."

She nodded, without a word. The other option was unthinkable. Walt grew quiet. The silence around them loomed. It was suddenly broken by a distinct sound they both knew. An owl hooting somewhere in the night. He heard her inhale sharply.

"Vic?"

"Sorry…it startled me."

He knew what the truth was. The truth she wouldn't say. The owls felt like some kind of an omen, and not a good one. He felt a slight chill run through him and he shook it off. Now wasn't the time to let superstitions get the better of him.

He heard movement and she moved closer to his side. He could feel the slight warmth from her body as she pressed against him a little. When she finally spoke again, her voice was quiet.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

He smiled to himself a little. There was a time he would never have admitted fear, even if he was terrified. He knew she needed him to be honest. He knew that she was afraid. He knew what she was afraid of. He had the same thoughts and fears in his mind. He had been pushing them from his thoughts since their son had gone missing.

She tilted her head onto his arm. He leaned his face into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Walt narrowed his eyes and pointed.

"Henry."

Vic pulled away and straightened up. Henry found them easily. His face looked grim. Walt cocked his head to one side.

"What is it?"

Henry looked behind him and then back at Walt.

"I do not think he is here."

Vic felt her heart plunge into her stomach.

"Why?"

"There are only a handful of them. They seem to have one man guarding their camp."

Walt removed his hat and ran his hand over his hair.

"They always have guards. Always have. But one…that doesn't seem like they're guarding much."

"Why are they here, though? You really believe that's a coincidence?"

Walt shook his head.

"No, I don't. After you were shot, I did some unofficial investigating and couldn't find any sign of them. Not sure what they would be doing back here and why not return to their old stomping grounds at the Gilbert place. They've been there for years."

He turned his gaze back to Henry.

"You say there aren't many?"

"No, there are only 4 small tents."

Walt pulled his rifle up and glanced at them.

"Let's go."

He led the way up the path moving quietly. It didn't take long to find the small encampment. The lone guard was easy enough to spot. An orange glow emanated from the end of the cigarette he was smoking. Walt turned to Henry.

"Think you can take him quietly?"

Henry nodded.

"Yes."

They watched as Henry moved around the man in the shadow of the trees. It was almost laughable how quickly the man went down once Henry pounced like a cat onto an unsuspecting mouse. He pulled the man into the cover of the surrounding trees and subdued him without breaking a twig. Henry rejoined them, his breathing a little heavier.

Walt took a breath and walked into the middle of the encampment.

"Everyone wake up and come out. No weapons!"

The voice he used was one Vic had heard countless times during his time as sheriff as they prepared to enter houses and other buildings. There was immediate stirring as the confused remnants of Chance Gilbert's gang were roused and stumbled their way into the night. Some were carrying weapons.

"Drop them!"

Walt was a little surprised when they complied fairly quickly. Vic immediately recognized a woman who emerged from a tent. The woman looked at her with a sneer and a hateful smile. Vic returned the hateful look with one dripping with venom, her mind briefly flashing back to Chance's cabin on that dark night. Then to a moment at the river when she thought she was about to drown, this same woman hovering over her and forcing her face into the cold water.

"Surprise, bitch. Put your hands where I can see them."

The woman held out her hands, never losing her intense look of hatred.

"You wouldn't shoot an unarmed woman would you, Deputy?"

Vic gestured at herself.

"Do you see a badge or a uniform?"

There were only eight of them. Walt motioned with his rifle.

"Everyone sit. Here!"

The small group moved with shuffling steps and lowered themselves to the ground. Walt, Vic, and Henry surrounded them.

"Is Micah Davis part of this group?"

Vic was still watching Chance Gilbert's sister in law. The woman spoke up.

"No."

"She's lying."

Vic moved closer to the woman. Vic had seen her eyes when Walt had said the name. The look had only been there for a moment, but it had been there. She recognized his name.

"Who is he to you?"

The woman looked at Vic and rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to talk to you. You don't have any authority over me."

Vic handed the rifle she was holding off to Walt and pulled the 9mm from her hip holster. She knelt in front of the woman, gun in hand.

"I saw your face when you heard his name. I know that you know him. My son is missing. Did you know that? I'm betting you do. I'm betting you know all about it."

The woman remained defiantly quiet.

"I'm not in the mood for bullshit mind games. If you think for one second that I won't kill you just like I did Chance's crazy ass, you're wrong."

She stood, straightening up. She could feel Walt behind her. Turning her head slightly, she could see he still held the rifle. He spoke up.

"We've already called the sheriff department and they're on their way to take you into custody. You would be doing well to cooperate. I want to know how in the hell all of this connects to my son."

Vic could hear the strain in his voice. She knew he was balancing precariously on the edge, as was she. Up until this point, she knew he had been trying to be the voice of reason. Vic could feel his control eroding.

One of the men sprang up and towards Walt.

"We're not afraid of the police."

Walt's hand shot out like a snake striking and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. Thrusting downward, he flung the man onto the hard packed ground like he was a rag doll that weighed nothing.

"It's not the police you should be afraid of."

Vic heard something in his tone she had not heard in a long time. As angry as she was, it scared her to hear the way he was beginning to sound.

"Micah is one of us."

The voice came from the back of the small group. Vic motioned him forward. He was a young man. He looked scared as opposed to defiant like the rest of them.

"Where is my son?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know."

Walt stepped in front of Vic abruptly and took the young man by his coat and started walking forward, forcing the man to walk backwards. Vic and Henry watched as he walked the young man back first into a tree and moved his grip up to the man's neck.

"I'm done with games. Tell me what you know."

Vic tensed up. The young man's eyes were wide now.

"Micah is one of us but we didn't take your son. He did."

"He's working alone?"

The shaking head moved from side to side.

"No. A man approached us and wanted us to…provide someone. Someone…who could work for him that you wouldn't know."

Vic stepped in closer.

"Who is this man?"

"I don't know who he is. He found us. We were in Cumberland County minding our own business when he showed up. He was really interested in our run ins with you. All of you."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Describe him."

"Average height…blondish brown hair. I only saw him once. He…he had brown eyes. Educated. He wasn't like us. He was different…you know."

Vic glanced at Walt who released his grip on the man.

Lights were coming up the path now. It would be Cady, Ferg, and Zach. The trio stepped back as the members were rounded up and handcuffed to be taken to the sheriff vehicles. Cady looked around at the small camp.

"I'm sorry…that he wasn't here. We'll question them further and try to get something."

Walt nodded, his eyes distant.

The walk back to the horses was quiet. They mounted the horses and rode slowly back through the dark brush. Vic started the Bronco to warm it up some as Henry and Walt loaded the horses. She was sitting inside when they opened the doors and slid in, sandwiching her between them. Henry glanced at her and then turned his dark eyes out towards the window. Walt remained silent as he drove.

xxx

She found him on the porch, sitting on the bench staring out into the darkness.

"Walt?"

He kept his eyes trained away from her. Vic walked slowly across the porch and sat next to him. She lightly touched his forearm.

"I thought we would find him there."

His voice was quiet.

"Me too."

He finally moved his gaze towards her.

"I'm sorry."

Vic swallowed the swell of emotion that burned her throat.

"It's not your fault."

He studied her and then looked away. She waited for a reply that didn't come. Vic leaned back.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been there more for you. I've been…needy and I know you've been trying to be there for me."

She paused before continuing.

"You scared me earlier."

He looked down at the wooden boards that made up the porch.

"I scared myself. I…I don't want to be that person again but…we have to find him."

She understood the undertone of his words. The unspoken within the spoken. Vic took a deep breath.

"We have to stay level headed. I know that's funny coming from me. I know you've been trying but we have to. We know Micah took him. We need to figure out who he was working for, if not the Gilbert people."

Walt raised his head.

"I promised I would keep you both safe."

Vic blew out a breath.

"You know better than anyone…that's not always possible."

He nodded slowly. He was quiet for a stretch when his voice broke the silence.

"I should have been in Denver. She wanted me to go. But I didn't feel like I could take off at that time so I sent her on her own. If I had been there…"

"If you had been there, it still could have happened. Despite what you seem to think sometimes, you're not superman. She still might have gone out on her own. He was targeting her, Walt. He would have found a way. If Jude had been here, there's no guarantee he would have been any safer. If I had walked up a different driveway, I would never have encountered Chance Gilbert at all. I wouldn't have been shot. My baby wouldn't have died. You will drive yourself crazy with ifs. We both know it. We've both done it. I need you and Jude needs you. You can't go down this rabbit hole, Walt. You can't."

He looked at her. His eyes were wet now.

"I know."

Vic slid her hand into his.

"Come inside and get a shower. Maybe Cady will have something soon."

xxx

They sat in Cady's office. Cady leaned on her desk.

"Agent Ray found out and he's pretty pissed."

Vic sighed.

"How pissed?"

"He's threatening to arrest you if you do something like this again."

Walt rose and paced the office.

"Did you get anything out of Chance's people?"

Cady studied him and then nodded.

"They gave me the same story they gave you. They were approached by a man who wanted one of them to work for him. I guess he knew about their history with the two of you and figured they would be happy to help. They were. He needed someone who could…fool us and get close to you. Micah's parents were loose parts of the group. They were on the fringes I guess so they were never on our radar. He's got a clean record, so he was the one."

"And none of them know this man's name?"

"Not for sure but one of them says he thought he heard Micah refer to him as John."

xxx

Walt's footsteps were heavy on the porch steps as they made their way towards the door of the cabin. He stopped when he saw the figure sitting on the bench. Vic nearly ran into him.

"What the hell?"

She moved around him and saw Agent Timothy Ray. He rose when he saw them.

"I wondered how long you would be at the sheriff department."

Walt glanced at Vic and then back the man.

"I was expecting to see you there."

Ray smiled slightly.

"I wasn't very happy to hear that you were doing my job. That's how people get killed. You should let us do our jobs."

"What are you doing here?"

The question came from Vic. He shifted his eyes to her.

"Trying to find your son."

"Have you questioned the crazy people?"

"I was present during Sheriff Longmire's questioning. I would like to ask you some questions."

"Such as?"

His eyes remained on Vic.

"Were you having an affair with this Micah Davis?"

"No, I was not."

He eyes moved to Walt and back to Vic.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth."

"That is the truth. He tried to kiss me once and I stopped him."

He sighed and stood up.

"So he had feelings for you that were unrequited."

"I don't know what he felt, Agent. You would have to ask him."

"I think he would like to tell you that himself."

"What…"

His hand slid under his coat and pulled his sidearm. Walt started to move but the Agent shook his head.

"Don't if you want to see your son alive. I'm going to need both of you to come with me."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

"I never realized there were so many dirty feds."

Ray glanced at her in the rear view mirror and smiled slightly.

"Pay isn't great. Everyone thinks the FBI is so glamorous but it's not so different than your job. More paperwork."

"Where are you taking us?"

He shook his head at Walt's question.

"You'll see."

Walt glanced out the window. He knew they were still in Absaroka but they were getting farther and farther from Durant. The terrain was getting more mountainous and more remote. He glanced across the backseat at Vic. Her eyes met his. Her hands were in her lap and in handcuffs as were his own. He hoped, if nothing else, this would lead them to Jude.

The SUV they were in finally turned off onto a dirt road. He expected to see some decrepit cabin, not the nice one that came into view. Vic leaned forward slightly as the car rolled to a stop and Ray got out. Two men came from the large log structure. To Vic, it looked like the sort of place rich people would rent for a vacation.

They were both pulled from the car. Ray glanced at the men.

"Take her into the main house. Take him to the holding area. Watch him."

The men nodded. One took Vic's arm and started to steer her towards the house. Walt began to resist and the man nearest her produced a gun. Ray looked to Walt.

"Cooperate, please, or she'll pay for it."

Vic nodded at Walt who stilled. She was led into the house. Her eyes took in her surroundings. She had been right. Someone had money. Ray trailed her and dismissed the man with a curt jerk of his head. He gestured towards a plush chair.

"Sit, please."

She sat slowly.

"What is this?"

Ray shook his head at her.

"I'm only security."

A door opened and his eyes averted. Vic's jaw clenched when she saw the man approaching.

"You got to be kidding me."

John Bryant smiled at her.

"Nice to see you again, former Deputy Moretti. Do you mind if I call you Vic? Maybe Victoria. It's a lovely name. You should use it."

"What is all this?"

"You don't get to ask questions."

"You're the one who called me. After Micah. I knew you sounded familiar."

"Yes, I was kind of hurt you didn't recognize my voice."

"So you're in on this together."

He shook his head.

"No, he works for me. We're not in on anything. He is merely an employee just like Agent Ray here."

"Where's my son."

"He's safe. For now. Whether or not he stays that way depends on you. You and your husband."

"So all of this…everything…was a setup."

He smiled again.

"Yes, and we executed it to perfection. Micah was perfect wasn't he? Except for the fact that he actually fell for you. Damn feelings will sink a man every single time."

"What is it that you want from us?"

"I told you before, Victoria. I wanted the two of you. Now, I have you."

"For?"

"You will find out. All in good time. Are you hungry? I hope Ray here wasn't too rough with you. No reason we can't all be civil for the time being."

Vic stared at him incredulously.

"What the…"

"Uh-uh, language. I like a lady to be a lady. I realize your husband must like all the rough edges. Maybe it translates to a really wild time in bed."

The way his eyes moved over her caused Vic to squirm slightly.

"Where is Walt?"

He shook his head.

"I'm afraid Walt won't be with us much longer. We have other plans for him. You know, we've done all the research on you. Both of you. All of you really. What is it that attracted you to a man like Walt Longmire?"

"Well, he doesn't kidnap people for one."

Bryant sighed.

"Vic, this can be easy or this can be hard. That's up to you."

Her brows furrowed together.

"I don't even know what this is."

"You will."

xxx

Walt sat in the dark outbuilding. He had seen them take Vic into the house. He hadn't seen or heard anything since then. This small structure was completely empty and had no windows. His eyes had already taken in every aspect of it. His hands were still cuffed. The cuffs had been attached to a metal bar on the far wall of the building, keeping him in one spot.

They had taken his watch. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but it didn't seem to be very much. He heard footsteps outside and straightened up. The door opened and light filtered in from outside. The same man who had brought him here released the cuffs from the bar and gestured at him with a small handgun. Walt was pretty sure he could overpower the man, but he couldn't act as long as he didn't know where Vic was. Or Jude.

The man led him outside. He blinked in the daylight.

"This way."

They entered the main house. He stiffened when he saw John Bryant waiting for him.

"Hello, Walt."

"Bryant. I should have known you were behind this."

Bryant shook his head.

"Nonsense. You didn't have all the pieces of the puzzle. You might be good but not that good."

He gestured towards a chair.

"Sit."

"Where's Vic?"

"She's fine. Sit."

Walt continued to stand. Bryant sighed audibly.

"Please don't make this hard, Walt. I hate resorting to physical violence all the time. I prefer everyone acting civil. So much more palatable."

Walt sat.

"Why are you targeting my family?"

"Have you really asked yourself that, Walt? You're an intelligent man. Give it some thought. I know you thought it was that ragtag band of misfits. They're not smart enough, nor do they have the resources. Chew on that."

Walt studied the man.

"Not many people in Wyoming would have those resources. You're not from here."

"I am. I assure you I was born here. But my parents took me east when I was a small child."

"East? Boston?"

"It's all coming together isn't it?"

"You're with the Irish mob."

Bryant rolled his eyes a little.

"That sounds so over dramatic, Walt. We prefer to think of ourselves as an organization. A business if you will. A business you disrupted quite a bit. We're recovered mostly but we simply cannot let things like that slide."

"You waited this long to come after me?"

Bryant shrugged.

"You know what they say about revenge. A cold dish and all."

"You have me. Let my family go."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You know Vic. That would be a mess."

"Where is she?"

"She's fine. I've already spoken to her. You'll be allowed to see her shortly. Right now she's a little occupied."

xxx

The bedroom was small considering the size of the house. Vic looked around. It was sparse. Simple. Nothing to even use as a weapon. The door opened and she felt a new rush of anger.

"You son of a bitch."

Micah stood back from her.

"Hey, Vic."

It was his nonchalance that prickled her. The same tone he had when he called her.

"I know that you're mad. I don't blame you."

"Mad? Are you fucking kidding me? You kidnapped my son."

He nodded.

"Yes, I did. I apologize for that but I had a job to do and I had to see it through. Your husband…and you have done my family wrong."

"Who are you? Really?"

He gave her an almost gentle smile.

"My name is Micah Davis. You saw my background check."

"Who was Chance Gilbert to you?"

His light eyes clouded over.

"A great man, Vic. His temper was a little much but he was a great man with great ideals."

"You said he was family."

Micah shook his head.

"Our definition of family is different than yours. Blood doesn't always matter. What matters is who supports you and who believes like you. "

"We found them. Your family. This is bigger than them."

"Yes, it is. Mr. Bryant put all of this together. I'm just a cog in the wheel. When he approached me, I couldn't turn him down. I had to honor my family. You've seen what's left of it. Walt destroyed it. And you to a degree."

"I shot Chance. I killed him. Not Walt."

"This all started before that. Walt has been harassing us for years."

"So, all of this was revenge."

His narrow shoulders gave a slight shrug.

"Most acts of violence in the world do come down to revenge. It's the oldest motive."

"Where's Jude?"

"I can't tell you that. As far as I know, he's safe."

"As far as you know. You involved a child, not much more than a baby, in your fucked up revenge and now he's going to pay the price."

He looked at her for a long moment.

"What if there was a way to ensure he was safe? Safe with you."

Vic frowned.

"Short of us getting the hell out of here, I don't see how that's possible."

He motioned at the bed.

"Sit."

She remained standing.

"Suit yourself. Bryant owes me one. When he came to us and I was chosen, I didn't ask for payment. It was enough, I thought, to take down Walt Longmire. You were an afterthought. I never expected to feel anything for you. Everything they had told me about you was the opposite of what I thought I would find attractive in a woman."

He paused and shifted his feet before continuing.

"I could ask for you. He might go for it. He's very grateful that I delivered so completely on this. It went off without a hitch really. We might have to stay under his watch for a while. Until you prove trust worthy. We could…raise your son."

For the first time in she didn't know how long, Vic was speechless. She merely stared at him.

"You're fucking insane. I'm not a piece of property you can barter. I'm married."

"I'm offering you a way to save yourself and to save your son."

xxx

Walt sat in the same isolated outbuilding. He has been returned here after his meeting with Bryant. He knew they were going to kill him. That much had been implied. The door opened and he stood quickly. A figure was pushed into the building and then the door closed. He felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Vic."

He crossed the small area and pulled her up against him. Her arms rested on his back for a moment before she stepped back from him. His eyes roved over her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, fine. Mostly. You?"

"Fine. Have you seen Jude?"

Vic shook her head. He studied her face carefully.

"What?"

"I saw Micah."

"Here?"

"In the house. They took me to a room and he came in."

"What did he have to say?"

"Same shit you would expect."

Her eyes shifted away from him. Walt tilted his head and placed a hand under her chin, redirecting her face towards him.

"What is it, Vic?"

She shook her head.

"He offered to ask Bryant for me."

"You? Like you're property?"

"Basically. He's bat shit crazy, Walt. He's talking about me and him raising Jude in order to save my life."

Walt's face darkened.

"The two of you? Together?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

He sighed and turned.

"They're planning to kill me. I expected them to kill us all. What did you say?"

Her mouth opened in surprise.

"What do you think I told him? He's fucking crazy if he thinks…"

"Tell him you'll do it."

Vic could only stare at him. Walt placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell him your answer is yes."

"I'm not…what the fuck, Walt?"

"It will save your life. And Jude's. Maybe it'll buy us the time we need."

She could see his mind working.

"So you want me to fake like I…I can't do that."

"You can, Vic. He won't expect much from you at first. He's a lot of things but he's not…like that."

She swallowed hard and look at him with a skeptical eye.

"You might be as crazy as he is."

xxx

Micah was waiting for her in the same room. She did her best to look conciliatory. He was sitting on the bed and offered her a smile when she came through the door.

"Hey."

Vic fought the revulsion he caused to rise up in her stomach like bile.

"Hey."

"You wanted to see me?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah…I've been thinking about what you…proposed earlier."

"You were pretty adamantly against it."

Vic could feel the sick feeling again in her stomach. She pressed on.

"I think maybe I was rash in my reaction."

He smiled the tiniest bit.

"I think you do that a lot, don't you?"

She offered a slight smile in return.

"It's always been my biggest hang up."

"So you're willing to try?"

Vic could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She had to play this just right.

"I am willing to try in order to protect my son."

Micah nodded his head in understanding.

"I think, in time, you might actually grow to have some feelings for me. I don't think I'm so different than Walt."

"I can't promise you that, but I am willing."

He stood up, running his hands up his jeans as he went.

"I will talk to Mr. Bryant. Hopefully, I can convince him. You understand you will have limited freedom. At least, for a while."

"Yeah."

He stood there for a long minute studying her.

"You know they're going to kill him?"

"Yeah. I would…I would like the chance to say goodbye before."

Micah looked at his feet and then lifted his eyes.

"That's to be expected. These are not unreasonable people, Vic. I'll talk to you later on. I'll send the guard in to escort you back."

The nameless man returned and led her by the arm back to the same small building she had been in before. Walt was still there, much to her relief. His handcuff had been put back on and he was once again secured to the wall. His blue eyes softened when he saw it was her. The edges of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Hey."

The guard looked at her and then at Walt.

"Do I need to cuff you or will you behave?"

Vic shook her head.

"They know I'm not going anywhere."

The man stared at her for a few more seconds before leaving them alone. They could hear the door latch behind him. Vic moved near Walt and sat down next to him. Tipping her head, she let it come to rest on his shoulder.

"Any idea how much time we have?"

He shook his head slowly.

"No, they don't seem to be in any particular hurry. They probably enjoy making people sweat and wait it out. Mental torture is the worst kind."

"I did it. I hope you're right about all this."

She heard him sigh.

"Once they produce Jude, we'll know what to do. We will have to move fast since we don't know when…"

His voice faded. A heavy silence descended over them. Vic closed her eyes, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Do you think Cady has figured out we're gone yet?"

"I'm sure she knows something's up. Not sure how long Ray will bother keeping up the charade."

"I'm sure he's trying to spin this somehow."

"Yep."

Vic sat up all the way, her eyes moving to her hands in her lap.

"Walt, there's something I need to tell you."

"No goodbyes, Vic. We're going to get through this. Too much is riding on it."

"Yeah, I know. Not goodbye, but, just in case."

He relented and nodded.

"I…I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. To be honest, until you, I'm not sure I knew what real love was. I thought I did. I thought I loved Sean but I'm not sure I ever really did now. If I'm not sure, it must not have been real. I think I loved what he represented. Safety and stability. Things I need after all the other bull shit I went through."

She paused trying to collect herself. Emotions were building up in her chest. Walt was quiet, the only sound coming from him was the steady rhythm of his breathing.

"When Chance had us and they dropped the body down that I thought was you…I knew. I knew that I loved you more than I could ever love Sean. The thought of living without you was overwhelming. It still is."

"Vic…"

"Let me finish. Please. You tell me sometimes that I helped you save yourself. That my pushing kept you going after…everything. I need you to know that you saved me, too. Of course you literally saved me a few times. I don't mean like that. I mean you saved me in a whole other way. The only reason I didn't kill myself after the miscarriage was because I couldn't stomach the thought of hurting you anymore than you had already been. No one has ever treated me like you did then. No one has ever cared about me that much."

She fell silent. She hoisted herself up and pressed a long kiss to his lips. She pulled back and rested her forehead on his. Walt closed his eyes for a long minute and then opened them up, meeting her eyes.

"I love you, Vic. This isn't the end of our story."

"I know. I just needed to say that."

She sat back down and took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. Walt smiled at her.

"You can do this, Vic."

"I know. It sucks but I know. It's time…"

He couldn't help but grin at her as he finished her thought for her.

"To kick some ass."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

"Are you going to continue working for him?"

Micah looked at her thoughtfully.

"I suppose it's possible. It sort of goes against my upbringing but I sort of enjoy this work."

"You enjoy lying to people?"

"I think of it more as acting a role to achieve a goal. Be harder now, though. I didn't have a record before. Now, I'll be known to the police. You quit your job to find your son on your own terms. We're not that different if you think about it."

"Any idea when they'll bring him?"

He shrugged.

"Might be a day or two. Wouldn't want you running off."

Vic chewed on the inside of her mouth.

"Might be nice for us to have some quiet time anyway. Time to ourselves."

She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. All men were the same at the base of it all. Vic folded her arms across her chest.

"I hope your expectations are realistic."

He approached the chair she was sitting in and smiled down at her.

"My expectations are always realistic. I don't expect miracles. I do expect you to try."

He reached down and traced his index finger down her cheek and over her lips. She forced herself not to pull away at his touch. Leaning down, he brought his face close to hers. She could feel his breath mingling with her own. Very softly, he pressed his lips to hers. After a second, he pulled back and smiled even wider at her.

"Was that so bad?"

Vic's eyes flashed up to meet his. Kneeling in front of her, he placed his hand on her thigh. Her eyes shifted to his hand and then back to his face.

"Just for the record, I watched you. A lot. Your family, too. I saw you with him. With Walt. I know what kind of passion you're capable of. I've never experienced that. I've only ever been with wishy washy girls who didn't know what they wanted. Never with a woman like you."

Her mouth was dry and felt full of glue.

"You can't get that with someone until you give yourself to them completely. It's not something you can force."

He considered her words.

"Isn't that how you give yourself to someone?"

Vic shook her head,

"Young people always think that everything is about sex. I did too, once."

"You say that like you're so old."

"I've lived a lot more life than you."

"True. You're saying sex isn't important in a relationship?"

"Of course it's important. But, when I say give yourself to someone completely…I mean physically and emotionally. To let them see you, all of you, even the ugliness inside. When you can do that and they still want to be with you, then you know you have something special."

He stood up and looked around the room uncomfortably.

"My father didn't hold much with emotional stuff."

"Mine didn't either. I still don't think he understands. When you love someone, you have to let them be who they are. You can't expect someone to change into your version of what's acceptable. Not really. Love isn't about control, Micah. It's about acceptance and trust."

"You have that with Walt?"

"Yes. I didn't have it with my ex-husband, though. He was…weak. He wanted me to pretend to be weak to make himself feel better. All of our time together was spent with me trying to be less than I was. That's why he's my ex-husband."

"Did you ever tell Walt that I tried to kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Was he angry?"

"Not with me."

He took a few steps towards the door and turned back.

"I'm going to find us some dinner. The door will be locked from the outside."

Vic remained quiet. He looked at her for another few seconds before he left, pulling the door closed behind him with a decisive thud.

xxx

Walt had been moved. He was in the house now. He could only assume this was a makeshift storage closet in the basement of the house. The room couldn't have been any more than six by six. There was a small cot he was too large for and a toilet in the corner. It was an interior room that lacked windows. He sat on the cot praying that Vic and Jude were safe.

He heard the door unlocking and stood up. It surprised him when Micah's face emerged from the darkness beyond the doorway.

"Walt."

"What do you want?"

His voice was gruff.

"Vic is worried about you. I wanted to be able to tell her something concrete."

"How is she?"

"She is safe with me."

There was something almost arrogant in the sentence. Walt took a deep breath, trying to even out his frayed nerves.

"She's too good for you."

Micah smiled a little.

"I could say the same about you."

"I wouldn't disagree with you."

"She's an amazing woman, I think."

Walt felt his jaw tighten.

"You're going to learn a hard lesson, son. Vic won't be controlled. Not by me and not by you."

"I don't want to control her."

"You already are. Isn't she locked away somewhere."

"As a precaution until she gets used to our arrangement."

Walt smiled inwardly knowing she could and would chew the kid up.

"Did you come here to brag about what you're going to do with my wife?"

"I told you why I came here. And, technically, after you're dead, she won't be your wife."

Walt felt a hatred he hadn't felt since he had learned of Barlow Connally's sins.

"She's going to kill you. And, if she doesn't, I will."

The cool blue eyes absorbed his words and he could see the moment the younger man dismissed them, just as Walt knew he would.

"You're not really in a position to make threats."

Walt took one step towards him and stood up to his full height.

"I don't make threats."

He had to credit the kid with holding his ground but Walt was good at reading people. Spending half your life in law enforcement did that. Micah was rattled. Walt felt a sense of satisfaction. Turning away, he sat back down on the cot. Micah walked over to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He looked back over his shoulder.

"I'll tell your wife you said hello."

With that he was gone.

Xxx

"It's not much but it's the best I could do considering the circumstances."

Vic looked down at the wrapped sandwiches he had brought for them to eat along with water and fruit. She hated to admit how hungry she was and she didn't want to appear too eager or grateful. If she overplayed, it would seem insincere. She was dealing with someone who knew her to a degree and she had to play to what he knew about her.

"Thanks."

She unwrapped a sandwich and took a bite. It was tasteless and made her long for a hearty meal from the Busy Bee. If anyone could make something good, it was Dorothy. She could see him trying to read her. She was trying to keep her face neutral. Walt always joked that she had no poker face but Walt knew her on a different level.

"I saw Walt earlier?"

Her eyes lifted to his.

"When?"

"When I went to get the food."

"How is he?"

"Okay, considering the circumstances. He said you were going to kill me."

Vic swallowed another bite and tried to fight the urge to smile. Walt was Walt.

"I've thought about it once or twice since all of this started."

Micah gave her an amused look.

"I'm sure you have. I hope those urges have passed."

She shrugged slightly and finished her food.

"Have you seen Jude?"

He shook his head.

"No."

Vic sighed heavily.

"How do I even know you're telling me the truth and not just playing more games?"

"I guess you don't."

"That's not really a good start here. Is it? You claim to care for me but I haven't seen any evidence that's the truth."

His face clouded over.

"You're alive aren't you?"

"That doesn't mean a thing without my son. A spouse might be…replaceable but not a child. Losing a child is a pain unlike anything else. It makes you a shell of a person."

He studied her for a long moment.

"Are you questioning my feelings?"

Vic crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe you should question your feelings? Maybe you should ask yourself what you really feel and where you want it to go."

His frustration was growing evident on his face. He ran his hand over his hair and sighed.

"I'll see what I can do about getting Jude for you."

She smiled at him and hoped he wouldn't know it wasn't genuine. Everything was riding on it.

xxx

Walt was quiet. He was brought some water but no food. He took it and nodded a thanks to the man who brought it. He didn't like feeling powerless. He didn't like not taking action in circumstances such as these. His natural instinct was to think and react. All he could do right now was think. He had to keep him mind right. He had to ignore the needling Micah had attempted earlier throwing Vic back in his face. He had to ignore the hunger that gnawed at him.

He had to trust that Vic could and would pull off her end of things. He hoped she didn't have to take things too far but he trusted her judgement. He knew she would only do what was necessary to save them all. His son was on his mind. This was the longest stretch of time he had been without his son and it was pulling at his insides. He hadn't felt this helpless since Cady's accident.

He wondered if she was putting together the pieces of the puzzle that had been spread out before her. She wouldn't have any reason to suspect Ray was a dirty agent. She had no reason to not trust the man. He had played his role in all of this well. Walt sighed and shifted. His position as uncomfortable. The manner in which he was restrained left him little option on how to sit. He wanted to stretch his legs.

He wanted to be back in his cabin with his family. He wanted to be on his couch with Jude crawling all over him and chattering away in the happy way he always did. Up until now, his young life had not been touched by trauma. His first two plus years had been filled with happiness and all the things a young child should experience. He knew his parents loved him. He knew his sister loved him. His world had been a happy place unmarred by this kind of darkness. Walt hoped that when it was all over, he would be the same carefree child. They had no idea what may have gone on since he had been taken.

xxx

Micah led her from the room. He slid his hand into hers. It felt awkward and forced like a first date. It lacked the natural flow she had with Walt. Their bond had always been somewhat unique, even when their relationship had been platonic and she had been married to another man. That had only deepened when they had moved to the next level and had become intimate. It had deepened further after they had become parents.

The younger man had clearly never been in a serious relationship and had no comprehension of what a real relationship should be. She knew from what he had told her, his parents had not been a very good example of a heathy marriage. In another time, she would have felt sorry for him. She actually had before all of this had happened. Then, she had just thought him a lonely kid looking for his place in the world. That image had vanished in one earth shattering moment.

"Where are we going?"

"Outside. Being cooped up isn't good for you."

"Suddenly you're worried about what's good for me."

He ignored her comment as they wound their way through hallways into what she assumed was the back of the house. She had not seen this area before. She had to admit, the house and the ground were beautiful.

"Wow."

"I figured you would like it. As good as the view from your cabin?"

A wave of sadness washed over her. Nothing was that beautiful. She looked around in silence and inhaled the fresh air.

"It's certainly something."

He was smiling now at her perceived appreciation. He released her hand.

"There is something else you might appreciate a little bit more He nodded towards the far corner of the immediate yard. Vic's eyes followed the direction he indicated. There was a small plastic red sand box. She immediately recognized the small figure who was busily scooping up and dumping out sand with a shovel and bucket.

Vic stopped in her tracks and her mouth fell open. She could feel the rise of emotion swelling up inside of her and tears pricked at her eyes.

"Jude."

She thought she had whispered his name, but it had come out louder than she intended. He looked up, his eyes searching for her. A smile broke across his face when his eyes fell on her. He immediately abandoned the toys and was on his feet.

"Mommy!"

He was on her in a flash, flinging himself at her. Vic caught him and lifted him up against her, noting he already seem bigger in the time since she had seen him last.

"Baby!"

His arms wrapped around her neck and he buried his face in the space where her neck and shoulder met. The feeling of his breath on her ear seemed too good to be true. He was here. He was okay and he was with her. They stood for she didn't know how long. She finally loosened her grip on him and let him slide to the ground.

"Mommy, where you been?"

"It doesn't matter, baby. Mommy's here now. You okay?"

He nodded, his nose scrunching up slightly.

"Yep."

The echoes of Walt in his response pulled at her heart and she had to fight the urge to flee with him right then and there. She knelt in front of him and simply looked at him. The clothes he was wearing were slightly too big but he looked the same. There were no obvious signs of trauma and he seemed unfazed by his unfamiliar surroundings. His gold eyes sought out hers and his impish face grew serious.

"Daddy?"

Vic bit her lip.

"We will see Daddy later, okay. Don't worry about that right now."

She could see something on Micah's face out of the corner of her eye and glanced up at him.

"What?"

"You should tell him the truth."

She shook her head as she rose.

"In time. Unless you want a hysterical two year old on your hands."

He shook his head.

She bent down and lifted Jude onto her hip. His head rested briefly on her shoulder and she inhaled him. The hollow place inside of her felt more whole now. She smiled at Micah and didn't have to force it this time. Her happiness was palpable. He smiled in return and she could read the look of satisfaction that crossed it. He had delivered that which was most precious to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They began to walk slowly back towards the house.

"You seem to have an awful lot of pull with Bryant."

He kept his eyes trained in front of him.

"I'm trying to establish myself with him. He's the kind of man who rewards those who are loyal to him. I think I could have a future within his organization. It's not necessarily the way I was raised but sometimes you have to adapt or get left behind."

She nodded her head.

"I understand that. Moving from Philly was quite a change."

He paused and looked at the Wyoming skyline.

"A lot of his operation is back east. We could go there. I guess you really can't go home but it would feel more like Philadelphia. Might be a nice change."

In her early days in Wyoming, she had often thought about returning to her hometown where she had been born and raised. She found it amusing now that the thought of moving back east didn't appeal to her. She couldn't remember the last time she had even entertained the idea. Maybe some long ago day when she had been pissed at Walt for something that seemed so important at the time. She had never thought about raising Jude anywhere but his native Wyoming.

"Maybe."

"You've adapted here quite well, huh?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"I built a life here."

"You told me once to get out of Wyoming and see other places."

"That seems like forever ago."

They reached the small room. Vic set Jude down on the bed and studied him.

"He's going to need some clothes."

"I'm sure they'll send what they have for him over."

"Could you check for me? Please?"

He looked mildly irritated and sighed.

"Okay. I'll be right back. The door will be locked."

"Of course."

She waited until she heard the latch turn on the door and his footsteps began to fade. Sitting next to Jude, she pulled him into her lap.

"Jude, want to play a game."

His eyes brightened.

"Yeah! Game!"

"We're going to pretend that you and I have to save daddy! But it's a secret and we have to act like we're spies so we can't tell anyone what our mission is."

"Secret."

"Yes, you know what a secret is?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

'Yep. Don't tell."

"Exactly. Remember, everything that's happening is a game okay."

"Okay, mommy. I like games."

"I know you do."

She hugged him to her and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Walt lay on the cot looking at the darkened ceiling. He wondered if Vic had Jude yet. He hoped they were together and that they were okay. He heard the door unlocking and sat up, his feet coming to rest on the floor.

"Hello, Walt."

He grimaced.

"Bryant."

"How are you accommodations?"

The man laughed at his own joke.

"Are you here to kill me?"

"Right to the point. I like that in a man. No, I am not here to kill you. Not yet, anyway. I have people for that."

"Don't want to dirty your own hands?"

"Exactly."

"What do you want then?"

"I trust young Micah came to see you. He was most eager to speak with you."

"Yeah, he was here."

"I'm curious about something. How does it make you feel to know your wife is with another man?"

Walt could feel heat creeping up his neck and face.

"Is that all you people do is gloat?"

Bryant smiled a little.

"You've got to admit, it's something to finally have Walt Longmire where you want him. To succeed where so many others have failed."

"I believe the saying is pride goes before a fall. Something like that."

The smile on Bryant's face grew. Walt felt the impulse to beat it off his face.

"Micah won't know what hit him. He's got no experience with women. That's obvious."

"I have to agree with you there. Your wife is a lot of woman. Anyone could see that. I wouldn't have minded sampling her for myself. She's very loyal to you, though. Almost to a fault."

He knew the other man was only trying to get a reaction from him. He was determined to not give him what he wanted.

"She's the most loyal person I've ever known."

"Yet here you are and there she is."

"She didn't chose this. She's just as much a prisoner as I am."

"True. Your son is with her. He was returned to her unharmed. I told her before…I prefer not to have to hurt a child. It's almost like they're a happy family. Do you think Vic would be willing to have more children with him? I know she's not exactly young but she's still child bearing age."

Walt's jaw tightened. He wondered exactly how much this man knew. Jude wasn't planned so much as left up to fate and they had begun to wander if it were in the cards for them at all.

 _The camping trip had been Walt's idea. She had been lukewarm on the suggestion but he had talked her into trying it. Now, sitting in front of the fire he had built and looking up at the perfectly clear sky, she could see the appeal. Nothing would ever replace electricity and bathrooms for her, but it was undeniably beautiful out here._

 _They were on Walt's property, although she couldn't have found it again if her life depended on it. The spot he had brought her was perfect for pitching a tent with a nice flat area that sat close to a creek. The creek was some of the clearest and coldest water she had ever experienced._

" _So?"_

 _She glanced over at him. He looked quite satisfied that he had proven her wrong._

" _You were right. It's nice. Still wish there was a toilet, though. Maybe a hot shower."_

 _He smiled and shook his head._

" _Can't take the Philly out of the girl."_

" _Damn straight."_

 _He chuckled lightly and then grew quiet. Vic eyed him curiously._

" _Something wrong?"_

" _No, no. Everything is right. That's what scares me."_

" _That's my line isn't it? Being scared of all this."_

 _He lowered his eyes to the fire and watched the flames dance._

" _Not anymore."_

 _She nodded slowly in agreement._

" _Not for a long time."_

 _She had finally given up on attempting to split her time between his place and her RV back at the trailer park. Their nights apart had become less and less until she was at the cabin nearly every evening. It had been a gradual change but Walt had given her the time and space she had needed to work through her insecurities without pressure. She knew he was disappointed on nights she went home but he never said anything and he was always happy to see her when she found her way back._

 _For the first two months after that, the RV had sat on his driveway empty. A sort of safety net for her, he assumed. Walt knew she liked to have her independence. He, again, didn't say anything about it. The one thing he knew to be true about Vic was that she needed to make her own decisions in her own time without feeling pushed. He smiled to himself when he had come home one afternoon to find she had moved the RV close to the highway and stuck a for sale sign on it. It had sold within the month to a young hippy couple intent on seeing the west._

 _Now, another three months had passed and it felt like she had always been there. They had their moments, however. Walt felt out of his element a bit. His relationship with Martha had been traditional. Marriage, living together, having a family in that order. Vic challenged most of the things he had ever considered socially acceptable. She made him realize he'd been a victim of his own rules and that the world was a different place. He no longer carried the burden of being an elected official. It afforded him a sense of freedom he had never known to live his life to his own satisfaction and not be concerned about what the citizens who had elected him Sheriff would think._

 _He was still watching the fire intently and quietly, lost in his own thoughts. He felt her bump his arm with her elbow lightly. She was watching him curiously, edging into concern._

" _What's up? You seem weird. Well…more weird than normal."_

 _Despite her teasing tone, he could hear the questions underneath the surface._

 _He finally shifted his gaze away from the flames and onto her. In the orange glow, she looked more beautiful and ethereal than normal. There were times her presence took his breath away. He vaguely wondered if she had similar moments._

" _I love you."_

 _He wasn't sure what else to say except exactly what he was feeling. He wasn't the best with words. He was painfully aware of that. It had gotten him in trouble more than once in his life, including with her._

 _A warm smile washed over her face, along with something that looked like relief._

" _I know that. I love you, too. You know that. Why are you acting so strange? Are you sure everything is okay?"_

 _He should have known her ability to hone in on his moods would make it difficult to accomplish anything without her being suspicious. Her eyes were fixated on him and the flames were giving them an eerie hue, with more gold than normal._

 _Shifting his right arm, he dug into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small box. The smile faded from her face and her eyes widened in genuine surprise. He slowly extended the box to her and waited. He had to concentrate to keep his hand from shaking. After hesitating, she took it from him and opened it. The ring was simple but beautiful. He had foregone a traditional engagement ring and had gotten a band with small diamonds set in it that could represent both engagement and marriage. He was almost embarrassed to admit how long it had taken him to pick it out._

 _The flames flickered off the gold. She continued to look at it and finally murmured._

" _Shit, Walt."_

" _Is that a good shit or a bad shit?"_

 _She burst out laughing at his question, breaking the tension he was feeling in the pit of his stomach._

" _Good. I mean…wow."_

 _He breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't felt nerves like this since he had first kissed her sitting in his Bronco on the edge of a potential shootout._

" _I want to marry you, Vic. I know we haven't talked about it. If you need more time…I don't want to rush you. But, I do want to marry you if you want to."_

 _Her eyes returned to the ring. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth. He felt a growing sense of tension coiling in his stomach all over again. She pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger, studying it. She turned her gaze back to him._

" _How did you know my ring size?"_

 _He shrugged sheepishly and grinned at her._

" _Educated guess."_

 _Vic rolled her eyes and then looked back at her hand._

" _I would probably say yes if you actually asked me."_

 _He could hear the teasing tone back in her voice._

" _Will you marry me?"_

 _She came as close to giggling as he'd ever heard from her._

" _Yes, I will."_

 _He let out a breath and she folded herself into his arms, pulling his face to hers and kissing him. Her weight and fore ward motion pushed him onto his back as she shifted her legs so she was straddling him. Planting her hands on either side of his head firmly on the ground beneath them, she looked down at him with an inquiring gaze._

" _Did you really think I would say anything but yes?"_

 _He smiled up at her._

" _You had me scared for a minute."_

 _Lowering herself onto him she kissed him again deeply. Suddenly he was feeling hot all over despite the chill of the night air. Pulling her mouth from his, she shifted it close to his ear and whispered, her breath warm air blowing across him._

" _Want me to show you how strong of a yes it is?"_

 _He swallowed and nodded his head, every part of him feeling alive and restless._

" _Please."_

 _It had been a little over a month later when she had gotten a positive test result on a home test. Her nerves had gotten the better of her and she had visited her OBGYN to confirm the result and to make sure that everything looked good. Once she had her projected due date, she had counted back on the calendar and a small smile had crossed her face._

xxx

Vic twisted the ring on her finger. It was morning and she had dodged a bullet the previous night. Micah had agreed to sleep on the floor while she took the bed with Jude. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to put off physical contact. He was watching her. She could feel it. Turning, she found her instincts were right. His blue eyes were settled on her intently. Jude was in the bath. The door was cracked and she could hear him playing in the water, singing some made up song.

"What?"

"You should probably take that off."

He gestured towards her left hand where she was turning her wedding band around and around on her finger, while she was lost in thought. She mentally cursed herself for calling attention to it with one of her oldest habits. Vic looked down at her hand and stilled her motions, a sense of dread coming over her.

"My ring?"

"Your wedding ring. You won't be married for much longer. Anyway, it's disrespectful to me for you to wear another man's ring. Here?"

He held out his hand.

Vic shook her head at his outstretched hand, her expression resolute.

"I'll take it off, but I'm keeping it."

"That's not really appropriate. It will just be a reminder that makes it harder for you to move on."

Her mind was churning. She couldn't imagine a scenario that involved voluntarily giving him her wedding ring.

"I'm not giving this to you just to throw away. It means something to me and it always will."

He placed his hands on his hips.

"I've done a lot for you the past day, Vic. I got you your son. You're safe. He's safe. You owe me something. I've been respectful of your wishes. I think I deserve that in return."

Vic sighed. It continuously surprised her how oddly warped his mind was. This all seemed perfectly rational to him.

"Fine. I want to give it to Walt, though."

"I can do that."

Vic shook her head.

"I want to do it myself."

He grew quiet and then dropped his arms to his side.

"Fine. I'll set it up."

xxx

"What are you doing here?"

Walt was confused by her appearance. Vic looked around the small room. She made a mental note that he was now being kept in the house and how to get down here from where she and Jude were being kept. It was information she would need.

"Nice digs."

"Not exactly a luxury suite but it has a toilet."

She smiled sadly at his attempt at humor.

"I have something for you."

Her voice was intentionally soft and low.

She slid the ring off her finger and held it out towards him. Walt looked at it and then back up to her face, his eyes searching hers for an explanation.

"Your wedding ring?"

He was sitting on his cot, looking at her with sadness.

"Vic…"

"Walt, ssshh."

She sat down next to him and took his hand. She pressed the ring into his palm and closed his fingers around it.

"I need you to keep this safe for me."

He looked down at his hand.

"Safe?"

She understood the question in his voice.

"Yes."

He tightened his grip on the ring.

"You have Jude?"

"Yeah. He's okay."

"Good. Tell him…tell him that I love him."

His voice cracked slightly and his throat bobbed as he swallowed a swell of emotion.

She leaned her face against his and brushed her lips along his jaw.

"No goodbyes. Remember."

She felt a slight nod.

"Not goodbye but just in case. Tell him. For me."

"I will."

She glanced at the half open door. Micah had walked her down here himself and refused to let her close the door all the way. She knew he was trying to hear what they were saying. She took his hand and pulled him to his feet as she stood. Walt tucked the ring into his pocket and let his hands drop to his side. Vic leaned her head on his chest and breathed him in.

"You're getting a little ripe."

Walt laughed in spite of his dark mood.

When she spoke again, her voice was so low he had a hard time hearing her.

"Hold me. Just for a minute."

Walt slid his arms around her and pulled her up against him. He felt her hands on his back. Then, he felt them slide down to the back of his jeans and partially into his back pockets before sliding back up to his lower back. After a few more seconds, she pulled back.

"I gotta go."

He nodded his head as she stepped away from him and offered him a smile.

As soon as she was gone and the door closed, he ran his hands over his back pockets where Vic's hands had wandered. He felt a small crinkle in the left one. Sliding his hand in, he felt a small piece of paper. He pulled it out and sat down on the cot.

Walt glanced at the door and then down at the paper in his hands. It was small and folded. She had clearly ripped it off of something in haste. Opening it up, he smiled. He would recognize her handwriting anywhere. Something about it was so…Vic.

His eyes scanned over it. She had only written two words. He assumed that's all she had time to write. She had more than likely done it in the bathroom to avoid Micah's probing and curious eyes. He was getting more possessive of her. That had to be giving her the same sense of urgency he was feeling. Walt looked at her scribbled message again and felt a growing sense of need for them to make a move.

"Be ready."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

If Vic had learned anything growing up in a house with four brothers and an over bearing father, it was the fact that men almost always underestimated women. That had been cemented more firmly in her mind as she had grown older and had followed her father and brothers into a male dominated profession where she dealt with men on both sides of the law. She rarely met a man who acknowledged her as an equal from the outset. Normally, she had to prove herself before that acceptance came.

Most men, at the very least, did not see women as a physical threat. It didn't matter the size or fitness of either. She knew most men assumed that a woman couldn't possibly pose a physical threat to them. Not even a woman in law enforcement who had been trained to take people larger and stronger down. A large of percentage of the same men thought they were smarter than women. That had been her experience in life so far.

Walt had been the exception. She had been pleasantly surprised to find out how accepting he was of having a female deputy on his staff. He had the same expectations of her that he did of Branch and Ferg. She would later admit she hadn't expected a small town, Wyoming sheriff to be so open to the idea.

Sean had known deep down that she was stronger than him in more ways than one. It had always caused his pride to suffer. He wouldn't outright admit it to her, but it had been the cause of a good bit of the tension in their marriage. Over their years together, it had festered under the surface until the tension had turned into outright resentment. Years of trying to keep herself in check in order to keep his fragile ego intact had caused resentment on her part. Sean was the kind of man who wanted a woman who needed him. He knew she didn't. She knew she didn't.

Dealing with so many men on both a personal and professional level had made her somewhat of an expert on them and what they expected from her. She had long ago learned how to use that to her advantage. She had honed that tactic on her brothers early in life and strengthened it later on.

She knew Micah thought he was different than most men she had dealt with. He had been raised differently on the fringes of society, lacking the socialization that most young men accomplished by the time they were his age. He was smart. She could tell he thought he was smarter than most people. He assumed that his stalking of her family gave him all the knowledge that he needed in order to win the game. To his credit, he did know an unsettling amount about them. It didn't seem to occur to him, however, that he only had a snapshot and not the entire picture. Like most, he overestimated his own ability to maintain control.

She had been watching everything that went on around her, even when she seemed distracted. She noticed that Micah never seemed to carry a weapon except for a small pocket knife. She noticed the same 3 men who seemed to escort and guard them. She hadn't seen Agent Ray since their first encounter and assumed he was back to pretending to be an upstanding Federal Agent trying to find a missing child. The few times she had seen Bryant, she hadn't noticed a weapon. Either he really trusted his people or he was confident that this location was secure. Either way, she was surprised by the lack of paranoia she saw amongst this set of criminals. They were overestimating their own abilities and underestimating hers and Walt's.

Underestimation was the most effective tool one could have. When your enemy assumed they were stronger, faster, and smarter it played to your advantage. Vic had no issue letting someone believe she was weaker or less able to handle herself than she knew she was. It had saved her on more than one occasion.

She also knew that just because she didn't see weapons didn't mean they didn't have immediate access to them. Once she moved, she knew she would have to move fast. She wouldn't have any room for mistakes or errors. She couldn't afford to underestimate them. She could only have confidence in herself and in Walt and their ability to work effectively as a team.

"I was thinking we should have a date night or something."

His words pulled her out of her thoughts. Vic looked at Micah in confusion.

"What?"

"A date. Date night. Whatever. Isn't that what couples do? You and Walt did it all the time."

She blinked, trying to clear her mind.

"You want to go on a date?"

"Well, clearly, we can't really go anywhere. But, we could do something here. Maybe we could get someone to watch Jude."

Vic made a face. She could tell he was offended.

"You don't like the idea?"

She shook her head.

"It's not that. I don't think Jude would be good with that, seeing that he was kidnapped and all."

"He's not old enough to understand that."

"Yeah, he is. Kids know more than adults think they do."

A seed of a thought began to take root in her mind.

"We could still do something here, though. He goes to bed fairly early and he sleeps like a log."

"You have an idea."

A slow smile spread across her face.

"I haven't had a good steak in forever."

xxx

It was difficult for Walt to maintain the right frame of mind. He was hungry. He really needed a beer and he missed his family. They brought him water fairly regularly so he was hydrated. The hunger gnawed at his stomach. The absence of Vic and Jude gnawed at his heart. For so long, before Vic, he had been happiest when alone. This solitary confinement, however, was hell on earth.

He would have assumed they would kill him immediately. He now understood what kind of people these were. Bryant had to know the mental torture and waiting was enough to break most men. That had to be the angle here. He knew the end was coming but no idea how long it would take for it to get here. Not knowing was always the worst. It was like existing in purgatory.

He knew he needed to fix his mind on something. He needed to concentrate, keep his mind as sharp as possible. He had already reviewed his favorite books in his head between periods of sleep. He had already created a list of things he wanted to do when they got out of here. Vic and Jude kept invading his thoughts. At first, he fought it. He was afraid it would send him into despair. But he realized it was where his strength lie. He had always been the kind of man who would fight for his family. There was no reason to change that now.

So, he let the thoughts in. They came to him in his dreams anyway.

 _He sat next to the hospital bed watching them both sleep. The last time he had been next to her in a hospital like this, her life had been at stake because of one small bullet. Now, in the quiet of the maternity ward, he felt like he was rewriting his feelings towards hospitals a bit. It was different here. There was a quiet cheerfulness in the nurses and a tired joy in most of the new parents he encountered._

 _Vic stirred slightly, as she frequently did in her sleep. He knew he was smiling. That was about all he had been able to do since their son had come into the world roughly twelve hours earlier. He knew she had to be exhausted. If he hadn't already marveled at her strength before, he certainly did now. The days of fathers waiting outside were gone. He had not been with Martha when Cady was born. He figured some changes were well worth it. His hand and forearm were still a bit sore from where she had squeezed them over and over as she panted and pushed a child into the world. It seemed a small price to pay._

 _The blanketed bundle in his arms made a strange sound and moved. He looked down at his son. The baby had woken and the grayish eyes were fixated on him. He knew babies didn't have great vision but it seemed like the newly open eyes could see straight through to his soul. He couldn't help but wonder what the future held for the tiny person in his arms. Who would he look like? What would he be when he grew up?_

 _He heard Vic inhale and let out a slight moan. Her head turned towards him and her eyes opened, taking in the sight of them. A sleepy smile crossed her face._

" _How long was I out?"_

 _Walt shrugged._

" _Few hours. Not long enough, I'm sure. How you feeling?"_

 _She made a slight face._

" _Like I had a baby."_

 _He cocked his head slightly._

" _Do you need me to get the doctor?"_

 _She moved her head sluggishly from side to side._

" _No, just a little sore. He awake?"_

 _She nodded at the baby in his arms. Walt stood up and moved to the bed. Careful not to jostle her, he sat on the edge._

" _Yeah, he is."_

 _Vic pushed herself up on the bed, adjusting the pillow behind her. Walt carefully slid the baby into her arms. She cradled him against her chest gingerly, looking down at him, a smile crossing her face._

" _He's perfect, huh?"_

" _Yep, he is."_

 _Her thumb softly traced a path over the baby's cheek._

" _Jude."_

" _To praise."_

 _Vic lifted her eyes up to him._

" _What?"_

" _The name Jude means to praise."_

" _And here I just thought it was a cool song."_

 _Walt huffed slightly with humor in his eyes._

" _It is a pretty good song."_

 _The baby let out a tiny yawn, causing them both to laugh._

" _I guess being born is hard work, little man."_

 _Jude's eyes drifted close as he fell back to sleep. Vic studied him._

" _Do you think babies dream?"_

 _Walt thought for a minute before he answered._

" _I don't know. I'm sure they do, although I guess they wouldn't know what it was."_

 _She nodded her head slowly._

" _I hope his dreams are good."_

" _He probably dreams about you. You're really all he knows."_

" _Never thought of it that way."_

 _Walt pressed a kiss to her head._

" _If he does, that makes two of us Longmire men who dream about you."_

" _Ha ha."_

 _Her face became pensive._

" _Do you ever feel like you've been given a second chance to fix things you screwed up the first time?"_

 _Walt nodded._

" _All the time."_

" _Maybe you were right. Maybe you just have to get it right once."_

xxx

Vic surveyed the clothes she had been provided. None of it was anything she would pick for herself. You would think people who claimed to know so much about her would know what she liked to wear. She finally found a button down flannel shirt and clean pair of jeans that didn't look completely dumpy and pulled them on. Micah was sitting next to Jude on the floor when she came out of the bathroom.

His eyes moved up her in a way she didn't care for.

"They didn't give you much to choose from, did they?"

"No."

"Maybe soon you can get some stuff yourself."

"Jude will need things too. More training pants for one."

Micah eyed him.

"Shouldn't he be toilet trained?"

"We were working on it. Being abducted seems to have set him back a little. Go figure."

She could tell he didn't like it when she was sarcastic. She assumed he was raised in an environment where men were not questioned. Micah returned his eyes to the little boy sitting in front of him.

"Have you thought about more kids?"

For a split second, she was speechless. The first thought than ran through her head, she couldn't say in front of a young child.

"Um…what?"

"Do you want more kids? I always thought I would want a large family."

"Well, we were pretty lucky to have him so…we were sort of one and done."

"But you could have more, if you wanted."

"I suppose."

"Do you want more?"

"Please tell me that you're not asking me to have your children."

He pushed up off the floor, leaving Jude to a set of blocks.

"I don't think that would be unreasonable."

Vic stared at him.

"Do you hear yourself? Are you really that f…"

Vic caught herself and pressed her lips together.

"I don't mean today or tomorrow. But one day."

Vic could only shake her head.

"If you wanted kids one day, maybe you should have arranged all of this with someone a little younger. Women aren't like men you know. We have an…expiration date on that kind of thing."

He shrugged nonchalantly in the disconnected way she had come to associate with him.

"It's just something to think about. Maybe he's young enough that he won't remember I'm not his father."

The thought made Vic sick to her stomach. She was pretty sure she would die before she allowed that to happen. Vic moved between Micah and Jude and lifted her son off the floor. He smiled at her with sleepy eyes.

"It's time for his bath."

Micah nodded.

"I told them to bring us dinner around 9. You're lucky. They did have some steak on hand."

Vic offered him a smile.

"That's good. Something to look forward to."

She carried Jude into the bathroom and ran his bath water while she undressed him. Placing him in the tub, she handed him a wash cloth, which he began to splash in the water while giggling. Vic rested her arm on the edge of the tub and watched him play. He looked at her and grinned.

"I splash, mommy!"

She smiled.

"I see that you splash."

Reaching out, she ran her hand over his hair smoothing it down. It was unruly like Walt's. The thought pulled the smile from her face. A dull ache had taken up residence in her heart since she had given Walt her wedding ring. They hadn't been able to have a real, honest conversation and she hoped that he understood what she was trying to say. While they had, at times, struggled with words, they had always been good at the non-verbal side of communication. She knew his situation was different than hers. She was confined but she had Jude. She was eating and sleeping in a real bed. He was in that small dark room with only a rickety cot and a toilet. She had no idea if he was even being fed.

She knew Walt was mentally strong. She hoped he could hang on and keep his wits about him for a little bit longer. Isolation was different than what she as going through. She knew how his mind worked. It never stopped and he had a tendency to blame himself for everything that happened to the people he loved. She knew he would be replaying things in his mind and trying to figure out how he could have prevented this and how he could save them. It was what made him Walt.

Pulling herself back to the present, she drained the tub and dried off Jude. He was watching her now with the unsettling intensity he had inherited from his father.

"Mommy sad?"

Vic smiled at him, fighting the urge to cry. God, she just wanted to be at home with Walt and Jude, sitting on the front porch of the cabin and watching the sun sink into the horizon.

"No, baby. Mommy's not sad. She's just a little tired. You tired?"

He nodded, his face still serious.

"Jude sleepy."

Vic dressed him in pajamas that didn't quite fit and lifted him off the bathroom floor onto her hip.

"Let's go lay down then."

She bounced him once and lay him carefully on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Sitting next to him she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Close your eyes, okay. Try and sleep."

He nodded the smallest bit and closed his eyes. When she stood up, Micah was watching her with an expression she had not seen on his face before. She couldn't quite place it, but it was softer than normal. She turned out the light near the bed and moved to the far side where Micah was standing near the small table they had in the corner.

"It was seeing you with him that made me reconsider my feelings for you. Before I met you, I was convinced that I wouldn't like you. I thought you were…unladylike, crude even. But, when I saw you with Jude, I realized that I wasn't seeing the whole picture. You're different than any woman I've met before."

He extended his hand and touched her face lightly. He looked like he might kiss her when there was a light tap on the door. He pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

"That's probably dinner."

He came back carrying a large tray laden with two plates and glasses. It was the first time she'd been given anything to drink out of that wasn't plastic. Micah emptied the tray and then set it aside on the floor. He smiled down at the food.

"I hope you're hungry."

She was but her mind lingered on Walt and stifled her desire to eat. Both plates held a decent looking steak and baked potato. He poured some water into their glasses and handed her one.

"To us."

She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth and smiled, echoing his words.

"Us."

He handed her a rolled up linen napkin and Vic prayed that she was right. She unrolled it and looked down at the shiny silverware shining up at her. She couldn't suppress the smile that crossed her face. She knew Micah would assume it was the food that was making her happy.

There on the light blue napkin, spread out on the table was a complete set of eating utensils. A fork. A spoon. A knife.


	12. Chapter 12

The next two parts are necessarily a little violent. It's nothing crazy but it is there.

Ch. 12

Cady Longmire walked slowly around the empty cabin. Special Agent Ray trailed her, his eyes also scanning the room. They could both hear Ferg moving around outside, his boots echoing on the porch.

"I don't see how you're not more concerned."

Ray held up his hands.

"I am concerned, Sheriff, but I'm not convinced they're not involved in the kidnapping. Maybe he wasn't really kidnapped."

"He was at my house, Agent Ray."

"And they would know how to enter and leave the residence without making a sound. Also, the boy wouldn't put up a fight if it were his parents."

Cady shook her head.

"Why would they take their own child? We know who took hm. Micah Davis has admitted to it. Chance Gilbert's family has admitted their involvement."

"Your deputy is the one who claims he confessed. She's the only one who heard it. It's not unheard of for people to confess to crimes they didn't commit. It's also not unheard of for people who hate the government to try and impede investigations. We don't know that what any of these people is saying is true. I have to look at every angle."

"I think the angle we need to be looking at is the possibility that someone took them as well."

He studied her and looked around the bedroom, where they were now standing.

"Do you think it's possible that Miss Moretti had an affair with this Micah and it set off a chain of events?"

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything, Sheriff. I'm asking a simple question. Is it possible she had an affair and her husband found out? That could have…"

Cady shook her head, cutting him off.

"No, I do not believe she had an affair with anyone. She loves my dad. And circumstances don't exist in which my dad would hurt Vic, if that's what you're suggesting."

His phone buzzed and he glanced at it.

"I think I'm done here. Thanks for letting me in. I will be in touch with you tomorrow. For what it's worth, I hope you're right. Good day, Sheriff."

Cady watched him leave. Sighing heavily, she walked outside and motioned at Ferg.

"Stay here and see if anyone shows up. If you see anything that seems strange, give me a call."

He nodded.

"Will do."

Her next stop was the casino to see Henry. Henry frowned as he closed the door to his office and sat down.

"So this agent thinks Vic had an affair with this young deputy of yours who took Jude?"

"That's the theory he's pushing."

"And he feels that Walt found out and hurt Vic? Walt would never hurt Vic."

"That's what I keep telling him. Henry, something doesn't feel right about this."

Henry nodded his head.

"I agree. What do you need from me?"

"I want you to go to the cabin and look around. We know they went home. The Bronco is there. Whatever happened to them, it had to have happened there."

He stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I will go now. If I find anything, I will let you know immediately."

She nodded.

"Ferg is there watching the place. I wanted a set of eyes on it just in case."

Henry nodded and headed off.

xxx

Walt lay on his cot looking up at the ceiling. He had no idea what time it was. There were no windows to see out of and no clocks. He understood that was part of it. Disorientation. They were messing with his mind. He was not unfamiliar with such tactics and he understood the mentality behind them.

He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out Vic's wedding ring along with the small scrap of paper she had slid into his pocket. He laid the ring on his chest and unfolded the paper. For some reason, just seeing her handwriting gave him a sense of nearness. Some part of him wished he had told her to take Jude and go. Not to worry about him. But, he knew that she would never abandon him any more than he would abandon her if their roles were reversed. It was simply not who she was. It was what had brought her back to Chance Gilbert's compound even after she had been driven to relative safety. After everything they had put her through, she had still refused to leave him to his fate.

He could still remember the haunted look in her eyes following the experience. He should have required her to talk to someone. He should have paid more attention to the signs. But, he had been wrapped up in his own problems at the time and had tried to tell himself that she was as fine as she insisted to him. He hoped that this did not set her back. He hoped this didn't set either of them back. They had both worked hard to overcome their demons and nightmares of the past and find a peaceful, happy existence waiting at the other end. Even more, he hoped that this would not have any lasting effects on Jude. He knew his son was young enough that he wouldn't remember the details. There was always a chance, however, that echoes of the experience would haunt his dreams and his subconscious.

Walt forced the thoughts from his mind. There would be time for them to worry about that later. What they needed to focus on right now was getting out of here safely. All three of them. Together.

He shoved the note back into his pocket and lifted her ring off of his chest. He had gone to Sheridan to pick it out. Durant was too small and people talked. He didn't want any rumors getting back to her. Sheridan was a bigger town with a better selection, anyway. He suspected he had begun to annoy the saleslady with his constant back and forth and asking to see ring after ring.

He turned the ring around in his fingers, studying it.

 _He had offered to have a real wedding. Vic had given him an eye roll and a shake of her head._

" _I had a big wedding the first time and look how that turned out. And what do you mean real wedding? Any wedding is a real one as long as people get married."_

" _You know what I mean. I don't want you to feel like you need to do it a certain way because of me. I'm fine with whatever you want."_

 _Now, on the actual day of their marriage, he was happy they had taken this route. Simple seemed to suit them both at this point in their lives. Walt had asked the justice of the peace to come out to the cabin. There, a little distance from the cabin, they had stood in one of the most breathtaking spots on the property and said simple vows. Henry and Cady had both come along with Ferg and Ruby._

 _He couldn't remember a time she had ever looked as stunning. Pregnancy agreed with her. She wasn't showing very much but there was a slight swell to her stomach. She had worn an off-white dress that stopped just above her knee. The material had a flowy texture that seemed to move with her._

 _When the vows were done, they had eaten a meal Henry had provided from the casino kitchen. He sat on the bench on his porch watching his friends, daughter, and the woman he had just married eat and laugh and dance goofily. He had not imagined in his life, he would find this level of happiness again._

 _It was well after dark when everyone had left. They were still on the porch. Vic was curled into his side, spreading warmth all the way through him. He felt movement as she pushed away from him and stood up. She held out a hand._

" _Dance with me."_

" _There's no music."_

 _She gave him an exasperated look and fiddled with her phone, producing a slow, melodic song he didn't know._

" _Now…dance with me. A wedding dance. C'mon."_

 _He relented and stood up, taking her hand._

" _I'm not a good dancer."_

" _Liar. You just don't like to dance."_

 _He pulled her into him and they began to move slowly to the music._

" _I don't mind dancing but I don't like dancing in public."_

" _This isn't public."_

 _He smiled a little. Her arms were looped around his neck. He lowered his face into her hair. His hands started on her upper back but slid down to her hips while they swayed and moved. The song ended and they stopped moving but remained in the same position._

" _Happy?"_

" _Yes."_

 _He could hear the smile in her words._

" _Ready to go to bed?"_

" _You have no idea."_

 _In one swift move, he slid his arms in just the right position and lifted her into his arms. Vic squealed in surprise._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Carrying you over the threshold."_

 _He carefully deposited her on the bed and smiled down at her. Vic narrowed her eyes at him._

" _What?"_

" _I'm happy. You…make me happy."_

 _An odd look came over her face as he lowered himself closer to her. Her hands came to rest on either side of his face._

" _No one has ever said that to me before."_

 _He pressed a kiss to her lips and then pulled away slightly. His hand found her abdomen and covered it warmly._

" _You both make me happy."_

Walt let out a heavy sigh as he gave the ring in between his fingers one last look. He tucked it back into his front pocket. He rolled off the cot and began to pace the room. She must have some sort of plan starting to form. She wanted him to be ready. He knew they were both short on time in different ways. The thought of Micah putting his hands on her made Walt want to rip him apart. He stopped his pacing and took a deep breath.

It had been a long time since he had felt this kind of rage. He knew he couldn't let it get the better of him. He needed to channel it and use it to his advantage. He needed to make a move of his own. He couldn't put the full burden on her to save them. She had Jude to worry about. They had escaped iffy situations in the past but that was the two of them. They didn't have a child to be concerned about then.

He knew she was right. It was time.

xxx

The steak was good. She hated to admit it but it was the best thing she'd eaten in quite a while. She glanced across the room to where Jude lay in the bed. She had been listening to his breathing and cataloguing his movements. He had to be completely asleep before she did anything. If there was one thing she was certain of, he had to see as little of what she had to do as possible.

"Good?"

She nodded at Micah.

"Yeah, really good. Thank you for getting it."

He smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

"So…how long do we have to stay here?"

He shrugged slightly as he chewed up and swallowed another bite.

"Don't know really. It's not up to me. I think we'll be here for a while longer."

"I'm just getting cabin fever, you know."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, I understand. Maybe we can go outside tomorrow."

"That would be nice. I know I could use the fresh air. I'm sure Jude could, too. Could we maybe go for a drive?"

She tried to sound nonchalant and genuine.

He lifted his eyes and paused.

"Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged.

"Nowhere in particular. Just out. It's so nice here. We should probably take advantage of it."

He was still studying her. Vic continued to eat, avoiding his gaze. Finally, he began to eat again.

"They have some cars but I'll have to see if I can use one."

She shrugged again.

"Doesn't hurt to ask."

She finished off her food and lay the fork and knife on the table, dropping her napkin over them. She leaned back in her chair and looked at him across the table.

"Thank you again. This was…nice."

"What else do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

He leaned his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"I have a confession to make. I've never been on a real date."

Vic smiled at him.

"Really."

"So what would you normally do?"

She thought for a moment.

"Uh…maybe watch a movie. That's out. Have dinner. We did that. Sometimes people go dancing."

He frowned.

"I don't really know how to dance."

"I would teach you but we don't have any music so…"

A thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Maybe we do."

"Even if we did…it would wake up Jude."

He shook his head as he stood up. He held up his hand.

"Hang on and I'll be back."

Vic watched him disappear out the door in a hurry, wondering what he was doing. Moving quickly, she grabbed the knife that was under her napkin and slid it into the back pocket of her jeans. She would have to be careful not to sit and she would have to be cautious about turning her back to him. She checked herself in the bathroom mirror and made sure her shirt was long enough to conceal any signs of it. She let out a breath of relief when she couldn't make out the shape of the knife.

She had just reentered the bedroom from the bathroom when he came back in carrying a bag.

"What is that?"

"Music."

Her heart thumped hard when he produced her cell phone. Her phone.

"My phone?"

He nodded as he powered on the phone. She wondered how many missed calls were on it. He pulled up her music app and pulled a set of earbuds from his pocket.

"We can use these."

He seemed eager. She nodded at him. He handed her one earbud and started up the music, sliding the other one into his own ear. She waited while he searched through several songs until he found one he liked. A slow song. Vic vaguely recognized it.

"That good?"

"Yeah. Put your hands on my side."

He did as instructed and Vic placed her hands lightly on his shoulders.

"Just move to what you feel in the music."

He nodded and began to move slightly. As the song progressed and he became more comfortable, he shifted slightly closer to her. She reminded herself to breathe and sought the same mentality she used when she was trying to coax information from a suspect. The song ended and another one started. His eyes were focused on her now. Intently. She could see the slight dilation of his pupils.

She knew it was coming before he ever moved. He shifted his head and pressed a kiss to her lips. Vic returned the kiss slowly, not wanting to seem too eager, but responsive. He pulled back slightly and tilted his head to the side.

"Vic…I…"

He kissed her again, this time with more confidence. After several seconds, she placed her palms on his chest and pushed him away a little. His eyes were hazy now with the desire and lust. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?"

She nodded her head towards the bed where Jude was sleeping and took his arm, pulling him towards the bathroom.

"In here."

He went willingly. She knew he wasn't thinking straight anymore. Vic pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door. He didn't bother with the light. He pushed her into the wall, pinning her to it and kissed her again. Vic ran her hands up his back and let them rest there. He moved his mouth from hers and started to kiss her neck. Vic's mouth had gone completely dry with nerves and she could hear his breathing speeding up in her ear. She put her hands on the back of his head and pulled his face deeper into the space where her neck and shoulder met.

Keeping her left hand in place, she let her right fall away. Confident he wasn't paying her any attention, she slid the hand slowly around behind her and found the handle of the knife under her shirt. With as little movement as possible, she pulled it free of her pocket and dropped her hand by her side, gripping the handle tightly.

Vic dipped her face away from his at the same time she brought the knife up and buried it to the handle into the softness of his stomach. At first he was too stunned to do anything. She pushed back from him, pulling the knife along with her. He grunted as the serrated blade left him. Blood was spreading across the front of his shirt now. He looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"What the hell."

He reached for her but he was sluggish. Vic thrust again, and felt his flesh give way underneath the blade. His mouth was slightly open. She shoved him back and he stumbled onto the floor. His hand closed around the handle of the knife. Vic left the bathroom and retrieved the tray he had discarded earlier. She had noticed the heaviness of it when she had first seen it.

He was on his knees trying to get up when she came back in. The knife still protruded from his stomach. Blood had smeared on the tile floor where he had planted his bloody hands in an attempt to stand up. His eyes met hers.

"Bitch…"

"Did you really think that I would fuck you? And with my son in the same room?"

Her words faded as she glanced at the partially closed bathroom door.

She raised the tray and brought it down on his head with as much force as she could muster. The first hit knocked him all the way down. He squirmed trying to right himself. Lifting the tray again, she brought it down again, aiming for the same spot. With that blow, his head thumped to the floor. Carefully, Vic knelt down and checked him. He was still breathing but he was out.

Vic dropped the tray to the floor with a rattle. She pulled her phone from his back pocket where he had placed it. She patted his other pockets and came up with a pocket knife and a set of keys. Unsure what the keys went to, she took them. She was hopeful they would unlock the doors in the house. She looked him over. Her eyes fell on his belt. Rolling him over, Vic undid the belt and slid it from the loops. She wrapped it around her own waist and secured it.

Standing up, she glimpsed herself in the mirror. His blood was on her shirt and hands. She wiped her hands on her pants and left the bathroom. There wasn't time to waste.

Leaning over Jude, she shook him.

"Jude, wake up."

He mumbled sleepily.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby, wake up."

He sat up, confused. Vic lifted him into her arms.

"Jude, I need you to wake up. Do you remember our game? Our spy game?"

He nodded, his face scrunched up.

"Yeah."

"It's time to save daddy."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

"Mommy, where we going?"

"Ssshh, baby, mommy needs you to be so quiet right now. Quiet like a little mouse. Okay?"

He nodded solemnly.

Vic pulled her cellphone from her back pocket and glanced at it. The battery power was dangerously low. She quickly pulled up Cady's name and typed a text

In cabin. Absaroka?

Pressing send she held her breath until the text went through. She had no idea where they were, but Walt had seemed to think they hadn't left the county yet when they were in the car. Vic switched the phone to silent and slid it back into her pocket. Low battery or not, she might need it.

Vic set Jude on the floor carefully and quietly as she peered out of the bedroom. The hallway was empty. She took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves. Taking her son's hand and leading him slowly through the door, she pulled it closed behind her. One of the keys that had been in Micah's pocket slid easily into the lock. She turned it, securing the door.

Taking Jude's hand again, she walked cautiously down the hallway as close to the wall as she could. She closed her eyes and tried to visualize her way back to the basement. She would have to turn a corner and go down the stairs. The staircase would put them out in the open and require caution. The last time she came though, they had been guarded.

She reached the end of the hallway and paused. Looking around the corner, she could see the staircase. She listened and waited but heard nothing. Lifting Jude, she made a dash for the stairs, pausing again once she reached them. Leaning slightly over the railing, she checked the stairs. Sure enough, there was a man standing guard at the bottom step blocking their way.

"Shit."

Jude glanced at her, his eyes wide. Vic sighed.

"Sorry, don't repeat that."

He nodded his head wordlessly at her whispered apology.

Vic looked around. She could feel herself growing frantic. He was one of the guards she had seen since her arrival. He would be armed. There had to be a way to get by him. Vic looked around but didn't see anything she could use as a weapon. Putting Jude back onto the floor, she led him into the hallway corner and turned his back to her so that his face was obscured. She spoke to him in low tones, trying to sound calm despite her internal uncertainty.

"Face the corner and don't turn around. Okay? I'll be back in just a minute. You gotta stay right here and be super quiet."

He gave her a lingering look before he turned and pressed his face into the wall. The entire situation broke her heart. He shouldn't even be here dealing with all of this turmoil. Vic undid the belt she had taken from Micah's unconscious body. Her hands were shaking now and felt sweaty. Pulling her phone out again, she found the music app and turned the volume up. She wasn't sure how long the battery would last but hopefully it would hold out for a bit longer. Vic surveyed the hallway. She needed him to come away from the stairs around the corner into the hallway where they were less likely to draw any unnecessary attention.

Taking six steps beyond the turn into the hall, she laid the phone on the floor and pressed play. Music began to pour from it.

She immediately heard the man's voice and hurried back the corner. True to her words, Jude still had his back to her, his little head bent down, and his eyes squeezed tightly closed.

"Who is up here?"

She could hear him coming. Wrapping the belt around both hands she held it loosely and her breath. Her heart was beating so loudly, she was sure he would hear it. When he came around the corner, he didn't see her backed into the corner. As soon as his back was to her, she moved behind him and looped her arms over his head. The belt caught his neck and Vic pulled as hard as she could. She nearly lost her balance from his body weight but regained her footing.

The man fought her. She had known he would. His hands clasped at her face. He backed them into the wall, her back thumping hard. She continued to apply steady pressure to his throat with the belt. He continued to hit her against the wall. As she was beginning to wonder if she would be able to keep her grip, the man went down on one knee. Vic lost her balance again and tumbled backward, pulling him with her. His face was reddish now, verging on an odd purple.

She saw him reach under his jacket and jerked hard on the belt. His hand fell away from his jacket and reached for her. He pulled at her hands. He pulled at the belt. But it was Vic who had the leverage. It seemed to take an eternity for the man to stop writhing and fighting. She gave one last tug and then let the belt fall away. His face was slack and emotionless now. Vic nudged him cautiously with her foot. He was out. Reaching beneath his jacket, she pulled his side arm free from its holster. Checking his pockets, she found another set of keys. Stuffing them into her own pocket, she rose.

"Jude."

Her voice was shaky as she came up behind him. She almost didn't recognize it. Her body was shaking from the effort she had just exerted. Jude had to have heard the commotion. Her back was hurting where the man had hit her against the wall again and again. She pushed the pain from her mind and took Jude's hand. The staircase was clear.

xxx

Walt banged the wall as hard as he could. This gamble was either going to pay off or it was going to get him killed. Either way, he felt empowered by taking his fate into his own hands. He was done sitting here and doing nothing. He heard the guard from outside.

"Quiet down in there."

Walt continued to bang on the wall. He heard the man thump on the door.

"I said shut the hell up in there."

He continued. This time, he heard the lock rattle. The door creaked open and the man stepped in with his gun drawn. Before he had time to react, Walt grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him all the way into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He flung the man onto the ground, his gun skittering across the floor.

Walt easily outweighed the man but he knew he lacked his normal strength from the lack of food. Towering over the man, he landed a solid blow before the man was able to twist him off and push him into the wall. He felt a fist to his face as the man came at him. He shoved the man away and sent them both crashing to the floor. The man was underneath him now and got in two more hard hits before Walt grabbed a handful of his hair and slammed his head into the floor.

When he emerged from the room, he turned and locked the man in. Tucking the set of keys into his pocket, he headed for the basement stairs, gun in hand.

xxx

Cady sat in her office with her head in her hands. They were no closer to finding anyone. Henry had spent a considerable amount of time at the cabin. All they had been able to figure out was that there were tire tracks other than the Bronco. They looked to be the size of an SUV but there was no way to glean any more information than that. If someone had taken them, they had done a good job covering their tracks.

Rubbing her face, she heard her phone buzz. She let out a groan and reached for it. She read the text out loud to herself.

"In cabin. Absaroka?"

She saw Vic's name and felt her mind go on full alert. She tried to dial the number but it went straight to voicemail. She read the text two more times before she began dialing numbers. This was going to require all hands on deck.

xxx

Vic had made it down the stairs with Jude in tow. Now she was on the first floor. She would need to get to the doorway that led to the basement and then she would be at Walt. There were lights on but the house was quiet. She wondered to herself if Bryant was even here.

Jude tugged at her hand.

"Mommy, go home. Hungry."

His voice was so low, she barely heard him. She smiled at him and ran her hand over his hair. She had fed him an early dinner and he was accustomed to a snack before bed.

"Soon, baby. We'll be home soon and you can eat whatever you want. Remember, though, we have to be quiet. Okay?"

"Okay."

He fell silent again, looking glum and grouchy. Vic took his hand and started down the hall. They would have to cross through a sitting area to reach the door to the basement. From there, it wasn't far to the exterior door. Vic shook her head. She was getting ahead of herself. One step at a time. That's what she kept telling herself.

Slowly she led Jude to the edge of the sitting room. It seemed to be empty. There was one lamp that was lit in the far corner of the room. Taking a deep breath, she started across the space, her son's small hand in her own. As if he could sense the tension in her, she felt his hand tighten around hers. They were halfway through the room when a voice startled her.

"Going somewhere?"

Vic whirled around towards the voice, her hand jerked the gun up as she turned. John Bryant had come up behind her and was holding a gun of his own.

"Drop it."

Vic pulled Jude behind her.

"No way."

"How did you get down here? Where is Micah?"

There was a genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Dead maybe. Hopefully."

A smile crossed Bryant's face.

"You do not disappoint, do you, Victoria? You're everything I expected and more. I knew a boy like him couldn't handle a woman like you. Here's my question. Do you think you can kill me before I kill you? If you cannot, what happens to your little one there? Drop the gun."

She shook her head.

"We're leaving one way or another."

She heard Jude whimper behind her and pull on her hand.

"Mommy."

His voice was shaky and sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Her focus was on Bryant and the gun he had aimed at them.

"One of my men will be here in about thirty seconds and then you will be…"

His words were cut off by a sharp crack. His body jerked and the weapon in his hand clattered to the ground. Vic jerked. For a second, she thought he had pulled the trigger and shot her. Then she saw the red spreading across his shoulder. He spun to the side and another crack shattered the silence. John Bryant dropped to the floor, a second red stain spreading across his chest.

It was then that she saw Walt coming from the direction she had been headed, gun in hand. Her eyes widened as he lowered the weapon. Jude peered from around her.

"Daddy!"

He dropped Vic's hand and launched himself at Walt. Walt lifted him and Jude's arms slid around his neck. The toddler buried his face in his father's neck. Walt crossed the room to her. His stormy blue eyes swept over her, taking in her appearance. They lingered on the blood on the front of her shirt.

"Come on. We have to move."

She nodded. Walt held Jude in his arms as they headed for the door. He led the way out, weapon at the ready. Vic followed behind them watching to ensure no one was following them.

"He said there was another guard coming."

Walt nodded.

"I think he was bluffing but we can't be too sure. I took out the one downstairs."

"I got the one upstairs but he was still alive. He had these keys."

She pulled the keys from her pocket.

"I was hoping one might start a car."

Walt nodded.

"I took a set off the guy in the basement. Same thing."

The yard was dark. There were two shiny cars sitting in the driveway. Walt opened the door to one and she heard the jangling of keys. Nothing. Vic handed him the set she had. Still nothing. She sighed. They tried the second car with the same results. Whatever the keys went to, it wasn't either car. Vic rubbed her head. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Shit. Do you know how to hotwire a car?"

Walt shook his head.

"Not newer cars."

"Hey!"

They heard a voice yell at them from somewhere near the house. Several shots rang out, striking the vehicles with a metallic ping.

"Dammit!"

Walt jerked Jude from the car.

"The woods. Go!"

He pushed Vic towards the tree line and ran behind her.

Once they reached the shelter of the trees he grabbed her arm.

"We need to walk south. That's the direction we came from."

Vic looked at Jude, worry spreading through her.

"We just can't wander around in the dark."

He looked up and then around. Lifting his arm, he pointed.

"We're not wandering. This way. Trust me."

She sighed and fell into step behind him as he tried to quietly walk through the darkness.

"Whose blood?"

She knew Walt was talking about her shirt. She had seen his eyes on her, trying to read between the lines. There hadn't been time to ask before.

"Micah's."

"Did he hurt you?"

She detected a slight tremor in his voice.

"No."

"Is he dead?"

"Don't know."

He glanced over his shoulder at her and then refocused his attention on their trek through the trees.

"Wanna go home."

Vic could hear the impatience in Jude's voice as he echoed all of their sentiments.

Walt patted his son's back.

"We're trying, buddy, we're trying."

They were quiet for several minutes as they wound their way through the trees. Walt kept looking for a break in the forest that might lead to a road. It was Vic who spoke next.

"Do you think Ray is still hanging around?"

She saw his shoulders shift slightly as he shrugged.

"Who knows? But, we're not really safe until all these guys are dead or in jail."

Vic could feel the pain in her back worsening with each step she took. There would be time to have a good look at it once they were somewhere with some light and safety. She grunted slightly. Walt paused.

"You okay?

She nodded, her breathing slightly labored.

"Yeah, keep going."

His eyes lingered on her for another moment and then he continued to walk.

xxx

Cady had everyone looking. They had no solid information to go one so they started mapping off remote areas with cabins. It was going to be a process. A long process barring a lucky break. The outer edges of the county were full of cabins. Cady had studied the map.

"We're talking about someone with resources here. Start with the ones that are the most remote and work your way back towards town."

They had each taken an area with Zach, Henry, Matthias, and Omar also volunteering.

"If you see anything, call in immediately. Don't attempt to take these guys on unless you have to."

Now, she herself was also driving through a remote stretch of road, not even knowing what she was looking for. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack in the dark with a blindfold. Her phone buzzed.

"Ruby?"

"Cady, we just got a call from a fisherman camping up near Deadman's Creek who reported hearing several gunshots."

Cady chewed her lip.

"That's north."

"Yes. I believe that's the area you assigned to Omar and Henry."

Cady nodded to herself.

"Gunshots aren't that unusual but I guess maybe in the dead of night. Can you call Henry and let them know."

"Sure thing, sweetie."

Cady disconnected the call and stared out into the darkness that seemed to swallow the landscape. Her mind was whirling. Maybe this would be their lucky break. God knows they needed one.

xxx

"I'm hungry."

Jude's voice broke the silence. All had been quiet except for their careful steps through the brush. They had both tripped a number of times in the darkness. But Walt had maintained his steady pace. As much as she hated feeling lost in the dark, Vic trusted his instincts more than her own under these circumstances.

"Me too, bud, me too."

Walt patted his son on the back.

He stopped walking and set Jude down.

"Stay right here."

He pressed Jude to his leg. The last thing they needed was him wandering off.

"Something wrong?"

He sought her out in the dark and shook his head.

"I think he needs a break."

Vic nodded and looked around.

"Do you think they followed us?"

Walt looked into the distance.

"No way to know for sure but I doubt it. I'm pretty sure Bryant is dead. Maybe Micah too. Without leadership, the rest of the rats will scatter. Not sure they would chance it in the dark anyway."

She heard his stumble rumble.

"When is the last time you ate?"

"Been awhile."

He picked up Jude.

"Let's get moving."

xxx

Omar had slowed the large truck to a crawl. Henry leaned out the window with a large search light scanning along the edge of the trees.

"See anything?"

He kept the light focused on the tree line but shook his head.

"No."

They had been at it for a couple of hours now with no luck. The search seemed fruitless but they didn't have much to go on. Henry and Omar both knew if there was even a miniscule chance of finding them, it would be worth it.

Omar's knowledge of local hunting cabins and seasonal residences had come in handy. Henry mused at the strangeness of them working together. They were normally on opposite ends of the spectrum when it came to their ideals. But, they also both wanted to see their friends make it home safely.

"There's a turn off up here. I'm gonna turn and we'll head up that way. We've been over this road three times already."

Henry nodded in agreement as they pressed on.

xxx

Vic paused in her walking. Walt stopped, too.

"Did you hear that?"

Walt nodded.

"Yep. Sounded like an engine. Truck maybe."

She felt some optimism for the first time. She had no idea how long they had even been walking. It felt like hours. It had to be getting close to morning. The sky wasn't as dark as it had been when they started.

They had no idea if they were being pursued or what might wait for them at the road. But, they both knew they couldn't wander forever in the woods.

Walt was looking around, taking in the scenery that he could make out. Vic was quiet. She knew that he was more familiar with this county than anyone. After a moment, he nodded.

"This way. I think we're on the right track."

Her legs felt heavy and she could hear his stomach rumbling again. They continued walking. Jude hadn't said anything for quite some time. His head was on Walt's shoulder and Vic suspected he was either asleep or very close. She wondered how much of this he even understood. He had seem more at ease since Walt had been with them. Maybe he would be as resilient as kids were supposed to be and this wouldn't have any lasting effects on him. She wished it were the same way for adults.

Walt stopped walking again, nearly causing Vic to collide into his back. She looked at him curiously. He was looking around again, his head slightly cocked to the side. Her mouth was so dry and she knew Walt had to be as tired and thirsty as she was. Probably more.

"What?"

Her tone was sharper than she intended.

"I hear something. Sounds kind of big."

He turned and gingerly passed her Jude.

"Here. Take him. I'm gonna check it out."

Vic took him carefully. He was asleep. His eyes fluttered but didn't open as she shifted his head onto her shoulder. She held her breath, hoping he wouldn't wake up. He let out a low sigh and settled his head into her neck. She let out the relieved breath she had been holding.

Walt had started off. He glanced back and held up his hand.

"Stay here."

Vic took one step towards him.

"What are you doing?"

She was whispering now, feeling like someone might be near. Being out here in the dark was creepy and disorienting.

Walt gestured with his right hand in the direction they had been headed.

"I think the road is just over there. I'm pretty sure I heard a truck."

She simultaneously felt relief and dread. On the one hand, they might be close to making their way back to Durant. On the other, it could very well be Bryant's people looking for them. She would almost rather die than go back to that place. She could feel Walt's eyes on her, even in the dark.

"You think it's them?"

"Could be. Can't be too careful. I'm going to have a look. Stay here with Jude. If something happens to me…take him and go. Don't come after me."

Vic gave him a look.

"Like I'd really leave you, Walt."

"You might have to."

His voice was firm.

She shook her head stubbornly, feeling the defiance well up inside of her. She could be as stubborn as he was and they both knew it. That was one of the reasons she could handle him, even when no one else could.

"No. We all go. Together. There's no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight now. Not after all of this."

Walt sighed. He knew that tone. He knew there was no trying to reason with her when she took that tone. She had dug her heels in and she wasn't going to back down. He looked at her for a long moment, reading the stubborn set to her features. He nodded his head in agreement. Arguing would only be a waste of time when she got like this.

"Fine. But stay back behind me with Jude. Please."

He had softened his tone.

"Okay."

Her tone was terse. He knew stress and fatigue were taking a toll on them both. He could read the tiredness on her face and was sure he looked the same. Maybe, even worse. He walked ahead slowly, with Vic staying just behind him. He placed his feet deliberately, being careful not to stumble or lose his footing. He noted Vic taking the same steps he did, exercising the same caution.

He had been right. They had reached a road. Walt was pretty sure it wasn't the main highway. A side road. With a little daylight, he would probably even recognize it. He had also been right about the truck. There was a large black truck making its way slowly down the road just beyond them. It was going too slow. Whoever it was, they were looking for something. Or someone.

"Could be them."

He wasn't even sure Vic heard him, the words came out so low. He stopped and felt Vic brush up against his back before stepping up next to him and peering at the vehicle.

Vic tilted her head to the side. The truck was moving slowly up the road. There was a light coming from the passenger side and shining on the tree line on the opposite side of the road.

"A search light?"

Walt nodded at her comment.

Vic took another step. Walt opened his mouth to stop her but there was something in her expression that stopped him..

"I know that truck. That tag…it's Omar!"


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

The lights in the hospital burned her eyes. Vic sat on the exam table. She had managed to cajole Weston in giving her a scrub top so that she could discard her bloody shirt. The room was quiet now. The nurse had cleaned up her back, along with the scratches and scrapes she had acquired on their journey through the woods and had left her alone. The doctor had offered her some pain meds but she had settled for Tylenol to dull the pain in her back. It had taken the edge off, at least.

She looked down at herself. Her pants and shoes were filthy. She wasn't sure if some of the spots on her pants were mud or blood. Both maybe. There would be no salvaging her shoes but she figured it was a small price to pay.

The door swung open and Walt came in flanked by the doctor. Weston looked at Vic over the rim of his glasses.

"The two of you keep all of us employed, you know. You may single handedly keep this hospital in business. I had thought being married might keep him out of trouble. You're just as bad, deputy."

Vic smiled a little. She didn't bother to correct him when he called her deputy.

"Sorry, doc. Old habits, I guess."

"Well, my prescription is that the two of you go home, rest, and eat. And stay out of trouble for a week if possible."

"Sounds like a prescription I could follow."

Walt's voice sounded loud in the quiet hospital exam room.

Weston smiled.

"Come back if you need me for anything."

Vic nodded as he pushed his way through the door and onto his next patient. Her eyes moved to Walt. He looked dead on his feet.

"Where's Jude?"

He nodded towards the door.

"Cady took him to raid the vending machines."

She smiled a little and wondered if she looked as tired as he did. He approached the exam table she was still sitting on.

"So, Agent Ray has vanished."

Vic sighed.

"Shocker."

"The feds went to the cabin. They were able to find it with a little direction."

"And?"

She looked at him expectantly.

"And we are gaining quite the reputation for taking down mob bosses."

"Bryant is dead?"

He nodded.

"Yes, he is dead. They took the two men who were still there into custody. They're looking for the third one. He ran off I guess."

"The asshole who shot at us."

"Yep. That one."

She waited but he paused. So, she asked.

"And Micah?"

She saw his jaw tighten briefly.

"There was a lot of blood but he's gone."

"Gone? I fucking stabbed him twice and hit him in the god damn head twice. How can he just be gone?"

Walt pursed his lips as her voice grew louder and more strained.

"I don't know, Vic. But he's gone. He got away."

She lowered her face and looked back down at her feet.

"Son of a bitch."

Walt stepped closer to table and lowered his voice.

"They're looking for him and he's injured. I doubt he can get very far like that. Let's just go home."

Vic swiped a hand over her face and nodded. All she really wanted to do was take a shower and sleep. She slid down and trailed him to the waiting room. They found Jude sitting with Cady. She smiled as they approached.

"Everyone okay?"

Vic nodded.

"Mostly."

Cady rose.

"I heard about Micah. Ray is missing, too. I knew something was off about him. Do you want me to send someone to watch the cabin?"

Walt glanced at Vic and shook his head.

"No, we'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

Vic nodded, echoing Walt's sentiment.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. We're armed and believe me, I feel like shooting someone."

Cady glanced at Jude.

"He seems to be okay. The doctor checked him out and I got him a snack."

Vic looked at her with a grim expression, knowing many wounds weren't physical.

"Guess we'll see."

xxx

The cabin was cool when they got home. Jude was out again. Walt looked around. Everything was just as they had left it.

"I'll start a fire. Warm it up in here."

Vic nodded and started for the bedroom.

"Okay, I'm going to get him ready for bed."

He smiled a little.

"Sounds funny considering that it's late morning."

"Yeah."

She sounded as drained as he felt. She shuffled off to the bedroom while he set to work on a fire. By the time Walt had a fire going and had brought in more wood from the porch. Vic had washed Jude and changed him into a pair of clean pajamas. She had placed him in the center of their bed and the two year old was sound asleep. Walt smiled down at the sight of his son sleeping safely back in his own home.

He could hear the shower running. Pushing open the slightly ajar door, he entered the bathroom. Steam and the smell of shampoo greeted him. Walt shed his own filthy clothes and stepped in, startling her slightly.

"Didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Vic returned to combing her fingers through her hair under the spray of water.

She was rinsing her hair, suds and bubbles running off in streams.

"Not sure I can wash that place off. You know."

He nodded silently. Vic brushed past him to allow him under the water. Walt made quick work of cleaning himself while Vic started round two of lathering up her hair. Walt shifted a little when she stepped back under the water to rinse her hair again. He left her to it and stepped out, pulling a clean towel over himself and rubbing his skin and hair dry.

Vic followed him out. She wrapped one towel around herself and another around her hair. Walt stood behind her watching. His eyes lingered on the parts of her back that were exposed. She caught his gaze in the mirror.

"What?"

He extended his hand and brushed it lightly over the visible bruises.

"Your back…what happened?"

Vic looked down at the sink and shook her head.

"We'll talk about it later. I…I'm just tired. Okay."

She tossed the wet towels on the floor and pulled on sweatpants and a tank top. Walt pulled on clean clothes. He pulled his dirty jeans from the heap and dug through the pocket before he followed her into the bedroom. Walt glanced at Jude who was still sleeping soundly. Vic's eyes followed his.

"He wanted to sleep with us. He was scared."

Walt nodded.

"I'm glad he's here."

He extended his hand to her.

"Here. It was still in my pocket."

Her ring was in his palm. Vic took it and slid it on.

"Thanks. You don't mind him sleeping here?"

"Probably for the best until they catch…everyone."

Their eyes met over the bed before Vic looked away.

"Right."

Walt shifted his feet.

"Vic…"

"Did you eat?"

She cut him off.

He nodded slowly.

"Yeah at the hospital."

"Okay, good. Let's go to bed."

It signaled the end of the conversation and he knew it. Vic slid under the covers. He noticed her wince and then roll to her side facing Jude. She gently laid her hand on his small arm and closed her eyes. Walt lay on the other side of their son. He fell asleep the sounds of his family next to him.

xxx

Vic startled awake to the sound of knocking on the door. Her first thought was of Jude but he was still sleeping beside her. Walt's spot was empty. She ran a hand over her face trying to clear her mind. The clock on the bedside table read that it was after five in the afternoon. Her stomach grumbled.

She heard voices in the living room and ambled in sleepily. Walt was fully dressed and talking to Henry in a low voice. Henry's eyes fell on her.

"Vic, I did not mean to wake you."

She offered Henry a smile and lied.

"I was awake."

He pulled her into a careful hug.

"I brought over some food. From the Red Pony."

Vic's stomach rumbled again.

"Thanks, I'm starving."

Henry's dark eyes grew serious.

"How is Jude?"

Vic looked towards the bedroom.

"Still sleeping."

Henry nodded.

"I will see myself out. If you need anything, do not hesitate."

Walt smiled at his old friend.

"Thanks, Henry."

Vic walked into the kitchen. There was a box on the counter. Vic picked through it and inhaled the aroma of Henry's soup.

"Smells good."

Walt started to get dishes.

"Should we wake Jude?"

Vic shook her head.

"Let him sleep. He'll be grumpy if you wake him now."

Walt set out the bowls and plates. While Vic spooned soup into the bowls, Walt set an assortment of sandwiches on the plates. They ate in silence. Vic could feel him glance at her every so often but kept her attention focused on the food. When they were done, she set her dishes in the sink and looked out the window.

"He's going to be off schedule."

Her voice sounded distant, almost detached.

Walt gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

She turned around and leaned on the counter, folding her arms over her chest.

"Jude. He's slept all day. We're going to have to get him back on schedule."

"Right. Vic…"

"I strangled the guard."

Her tone was flat and disconnected. She could have been talking about the weather.

He crossed the kitchen to stand in front of her. She looked at him for the first time that morning. Really looked at him. Walt noted the dark circles under her eyes and the stress etched across her face. He reckoned he probably didn't look much different.

"I strangled him until he passed out. With a belt. He uh…he kept hitting me against the wall trying to…trying to get me to loosen it. The belt."

She bit her lip and looked at her bare feet.

"That's why your back is so bruised?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. He just…he just kept doing it over and over trying to…to get me off of him."

He waited for her to continue. She swallowed.

"Micah…I….uh…"

"Mommy?"

A small voice broke through her words. Vic dropped her arms and walked into the bedroom without another word or even a look.

When she returned Jude was with her. Vic sat him down while Walt got his dinner. He ate hungrily. It brought a small smile to Vic's face to see his appetite was good. He had slept peacefully this time but she wondered about nightmares once the sheer exhaustion of the ordeal had worn off. She knew the aftershocks weren't always immediate with trauma. Sometimes, they only crept in later, once your mind had relaxed. When you thought you were in the clear.

"We're gonna have to go to the station and give statements. Tomorrow I suppose."

Vic nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know. Cady mentioned it last night."

Jude looked up at her from the table, his food gone.

"Movie, mommy?"

"Yeah, baby, you can watch a movie."

She dug out her laptop and set him up in their bedroom with some animated movie she was pretty sure he hadn't seen. She watched him from the doorway and smiled at the way he stretched out, his eyes on the small screen. Walt was in the living room, stoking the fire.

"He seems pretty good. Considering."

Walt's voice brought her attention back to him.

"For now. Maybe he hasn't had time to process everything. I know I haven't."

Walt sat down on the couch and gestured for her.

"Sit with me, Vic."

She sat down with a soft thump.

"You wanna talk about it?"

His voice prodded her gently.

Vic looked down at her hands.

"Why don't you just ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"If I slept with him."

Walt was quiet for a long stretch. They could barely hear the movie coming from the bedroom. She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"I'm not sure if that's something I want to know."

His voice was quiet in a way she rarely heard from him.

She nodded and looked away again, her eyes searching the room.

"Is that why you haven't touched me?"

Walt was confused now.

"Touched you? I have."

"Necessarily, yes, but not really. When you came in the shower I thought…but, even then, you didn't…"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired. You're tired. We shouldn't be doing this now."

She rubbed her face before meeting his gaze again.

"I didn't."

He nodded, accepting her words and considering them. Despite the conversation jump, he knew what she was talking about.

"How did you get away?"

He could see her reviewing it in her mind before she said anything. Looking down at the couch, she ran her fingers over the soft leather. He wondered if pushing her was a good idea.

"He wanted to have a date…so he…uh…he ordered dinner for us. Steak. They brought us real silverware. Nice, you know. I used the knife and…"

Her voice trailed off.

"Not in front of Jude?"

Vic shook her head.

"No, of course not. In the bathroom."

She was clearly uncomfortable with what she was trying to tell him. She finally looked up from where her fingers were playing with the stitching on the couch cushion.

"Do you really want to hear all of this?"

"No…but tell me anyway."

She sighed heavily.

"We ate and then he…he wanted me to teach him to dance. While we were dancing he…he kissed me. I had the knife in my…my pocket. Back pocket. I knew what he wanted. It was obvious. So I let him think that…and I…we went into the bathroom and I…I stabbed him. Twice."

He was watching her intently, his expression neutral.

"And then I hit him with the tray. The tray that our food came on. He was out after that."

"But alive?"

"Yeah, he was alive. So…I took Jude and left."

She could see him thinking.

"What?"

"Where was Jude when all this was going on?"

"Asleep. I woke him up after. He didn't see anything."

Walt nodded, processing her story.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you…finish him off while he was out?"

"I was in a hurry, Walt. I just wanted to get out of that damn room and find you."

"Okay."

"That's it? Okay?"

Walt could see her agitation growing.

"He's still out there and it's my fault because I didn't kill him. You can say it."

Walt shook his head.

"I wasn't…that's not…."

He sounded frustrated now. He stood abruptly.

"I'm gonna go lay with Jude."

Vic stood up and took his arm.

"Walt."

He turned back to her.

"Don't shut me out. Please. I can handle you being mad at me but don't do this thing where you just shut down and keep me out."

"I'm not shutting you out. I'm not mad."

Her hand still rested on his arm. Walt looked down at it and slid his arm free from her grasp.

"Jude shouldn't be alone right now."

He walked slowly into the bedroom.

xxx

Vic startled awake. Despite the air in the room being chilly, she was sweating. The room was dark.

"Mommy?"

Jude was sitting up now and Walt, along with him.

Her heart was pounding in her ears making it hard to hear anything.

"Sorry."

She felt Walt's hand on her upper arm.

"Nightmare?"

She nodded, trying to even out her breath.

"Yeah."

She rose and went in the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She heard movement and Walt entered the small space behind her. He pushed the door closed.

"Are you alright?"

Vic splashed water on her face and then turned, drying it with a towel.

"Fine. I just…it was just a dream."

His eyes prodded her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Vic shook her head.

Walt extended his hand and touched her arm.

"Are you sure?"

His tone was soft. He hesitated and then reached for her, pulling her against him firmly. She had been correct in her earlier assessment. He hadn't really touched her up until this point. Not really. Not in the way he normally did. Her arms extended around his back. He could feel her fingers biting in to his skin. When the shaking started he knew she was crying. He had been expecting the delayed reaction. She had seem so detached earlier. It had almost seemed like was reciting something she had seen. Walt held her against him. Eventually, the shaking stopped and her grip relaxed. Vic pulled back slightly. Her face was wet and her eyes were red. She swiped at a few stray tears.

"Sorry."

Walt reached up and palmed her cheek.

"Don't apologize, Vic. You should get it out."

She laughed through the tears.

"That's funny coming from you."

Walt wet a washcloth with warm water and handed it to her. He waited while she wiped her face.

"Let's go back to bed."

He took her hand and tugged at it. Back in the bedroom, Jude had fallen back to sleep. Walt gently slid him to the side and made a space. He gestured for her to lay there. Vic lay down, now sandwiched in the middle between them. She rolled onto her side facing Jude and Walt curved his body around hers from behind.

She draped her arm over her son and tried to relax.

Walt was quiet but she could feel his hand moving over her hair, letting the strands slide between his fingers. She felt as though she could melt into his touch. She made a sound that almost sounded like a cat purring and felt his chest move with a quiet laugh.

He continued to comb his fingers through her hair. Vic lost track of time as she grew more and more drowsy. Her eyes closed. She listened to the steady breathing coming from her son. Her own breathing began to even out and her mind finally shut off.

Walt continued his slow, gentle motions until she had fallen asleep. Then he slid his arm around her waist and allowed himself to finally doze off as well.

xxx

Micah Davis lay on the small twin sized bed with his shirt open. He looked down at the fresh bandages. His head still ached from the blows he had received. His jaw was set tight with anger. Everyone had been right. He had underestimated her. He had believed, briefly, that she actually wanted him. She had tricked him. She had made him look like a fool. He knew the police would have found the cabin by now. They would be looking for him. He needed to rest before he could do anything else anyway.

He wasn't even sure how he had managed to drag himself from the house. His first instinct was to pursue her. To make her pay for what she had done. But, he knew they would kill him in his current condition. So he had run for it. He knew places to go. He knew who would help him. There were others like his family. The law knew nothing of them. It was here that he would recuperate. He hoped they were sleeping soundly. He hoped they thought they had beaten him. They had not.

He hated her. He hated her more than he had ever hated anyone in his life. She was the worst kind of person. The worst kind of woman. She used her body to achieve goals. She used her sexuality to get what she wanted. He should have known better. He was smarter than this. He was almost as angry with himself as he was with her.

Everything that he had done for her and her son. He had kept them safe. He had kept them alive. He had tried to plan a future that would be good for them all. And she had chosen to ruin it for that man. They would both pay for this. He could feel the anger building up inside of him again. Anger was good. Anger would keep him alive and keep him going. He would let them feel safe for now. He had to recover. He knew he couldn't do much in his current state. By then, they would all think he was gone. By then, maybe the police would have moved on to other things, leaving him a footnote in their minds.

This time, he wouldn't let emotions or feelings get in the way of what he knew he needed to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

"Any word?"

Cady shook her head at her father as he entered the station.

"Not on locating Micah or Ray. But, the feds did some digging and have made some connections between Ray and John Bryant. He's been on payroll for over a year."

Walt grimaced. Vic came in behind him. Cady smiled at her.

"Good morning. How're you feeling?"

Vic smiled in return. Walt could see it lacked sincerity. He wondered if Cady could.

"Better. Sleep makes everything a little better. And Henry's food."

"I bet. Ready to do your statements so we can put an end to all this?"

Walt nodded his head, knowing it wouldn't really end anything. There would be no closure yet.

"Yep."

"Okay, dad, Ferg will take yours and I'll take Vic's"

Vic cast him a glance and then followed Cady into her office. Vic noticed Cady was watching her closely with the same attention to detail she had to have inherited from Walt.

"What is it?"

Cady sat down at the desk.

"How are you really?"

Vic sat in a chair opposite the large wooden desk with a sigh.

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

Vic sighed and met Cady's eyes. She knew Cady meant well. She always did.

"What do you want me to say, Cady? It was a shitty experience. Now the asshole who started it is on the loose because I didn't kill him. That puts us all at risk. This isn't over and it's my fault."

Cady stood up and moved around to the front of her desk. She sat on the edge of her desk facing Vic.

"Do you really think he'll come after you guys again? That would be incredibly risky at this point. Everyone is looking for him."

Vic shrugged.

"I don't know but I don't like it hanging over our heads. We can't even relax. It sucks. It…just really sucks."

"The offer for protection still stands. We can make it work."

Vic shook her head.

"You can't spare anyone right now for something like that. Besides, we can handle ourselves."

"Clearly you can. Both of you. That does bring me to another question, though."

Vic waited in silence.

"Do you want your job back?"

A small smile crossed Vic's face.

"Right to the point. Must be hereditary."

"Must be. I would be lying if I played down how much we need you around here. Even if I hired someone new, you're one of our biggest assets, Vic. Would you, at least, consider it?"

Vic looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I haven't really thought about it. There's been so much going on."

Cady tilted her head.

"You would still be here if this hadn't happened. You wouldn't have quit."

Vic looked up, her eyes darkening.

"Sometimes you need a kick in the ass to make you see something you may not want to see or do something you're not comfortable with."

Cady gave her a slightly confused look.

"Meaning?"

"I'll get back to you. I'm ready to do my statement so I can go home."

By the time she had written out everything, reread it, and signed it, Walt was done and casually talking to Ferg. She came from Cady's office and he looked up at her with a practiced eye, taking in her demeanor.

"Done?"

"Yeah."

Cady came out behind her.

"How is Jude?"

Walt rose, lifting his hat from Ferg's desk.

"He seems okay."

Cady shifted her eyes to Vic.

"Yeah, he slept okay. No nightmares or anything yet, but I'm sort of expecting it. We're going to find him someone to talk to. A counselor, just to make sure."

Cady smiled.

"Good idea. Let me know if you guys need anything. Vic, let me know."

Vic nodded as Walt followed her out to the Bronco. Once they were on the road, he glanced across the seat at her.

"Let her know what?"

"If I want my job back?"

Walt was quiet for a stretch before he finally spoke again.

"Are you thinking about not going back?"

Her face was turned away from him, her eyes focused out the window watching the passing landscape.

"I'm not sure."

"That's a pretty big decision."

She turned her head to look at him, considering his words.

"You left."

"I retired. It's a little different."

She returned her eyes to the window.

"I have decided anything yet so…don't freak out."

He sighed, mostly to himself and continued to drive in silence.

When they pulled in front of the cabin, Jude was outside running around. Henry sat on the front porch watching him play. Vic looked at him through the windshield with a somber expression.

"Isn't it amazing how simple his world is? How resilient?"

Walt glanced at her, unsure if she was talking to him or herself. Without giving him time to answer, she opened the passenger door and got out. The door had slammed shut before he even opened his door. Jude sprinted across the yard to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Vic smiled and picked him up.

"Hey, baby. Having fun with Uncle Henry?"

He nodded, his eyes filled with excitement.

"Yep."

Henry rose from his seat to greet them with a smile.

"How did it go?"

Walt stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

"The usual."

Henry nodded.

"Right. Do you need me for anything else?"

Walt shook his head.

"Nope. Thanks for staying."

"It is always a pleasure to spend time with him."

He reached out and ran his hand over Jude's hair.

"Soon we will do something fun."

Jude grinned at him.

"I will see the two of you later. If you need anything, let me know and I will be here."

Vic offered him a smile. A real smile.

"Thanks, Henry. For everything."

He smiled at Vic.

"That is what friends are for."

xxx

Walt looked up as Vic came into the living room.

"He go down without a fight?"

She sat next to him on the couch and tucked her legs underneath her.

"I think he's a little nervous about sleeping in his own room. I left the door open. His internal clock is still trying to get sorted out."

Walt's brow knitted together with concern.

"Does he need to sleep with us again?"

Vic shrugged.

"He said he wanted to sleep in his room. I may move him, though. Don't know. He's all about being independent and having things the way he wants them. We can try it his way and see how it goes"

The edges of Walt's mouth turned up a little.

"I don't know where he could possibly have gotten that stubborn, independent streak from."

She shot him a look.

"Funny. I could say the same thing about you."

His expression grew serious.

"So…how are you? Feeling any better?"

Vic shrugged.

"What about you? You haven't shared very much."

Walt turned his attention to the fire in the fireplace.

"I was worried about the two of you more than myself."

"Walt Longmire…defender of all but himself. That's not fair. You wanted me to pour my heart out but you get off easy. That's not how this works, Walt. I asked you not to shut me out. I talked to you. It's hard but I'm trying. You don't get to act like everything is fine when we both know it's not."

He could read the frustration on her face.

"They locked me up. That was really it, Vic. I missed both of you. That was the worst part. They brought me water but no food. Bryant came in to taunt me about you and…the fact that you were with another man."

He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. He hadn't meant it the way it sounded.

"I wasn't with another man."

Her voice was suddenly as sharp as the blade of his ax.

"I didn't mean it like that. But he insinuated there was more going on."

"Did you believe him?"

His fixed his eyes on the fireplace, avoiding her eyes.

"No."

She wasn't satisfied.

"Walt, look at me."

He turned his head and met her eyes.

"It feels like you're holding back."

"I'm holding back?"

"Yeah, I mean, I told you what all happened with me and Jude. You give me like two sentences in return."

He grew quiet. It was the kind of quiet she hated. It was impossible to permeate. She knew that after dealing with it for years both professionally and personally. Vic shook her head and stood up.

"Let's go to bed."

Walt continued to sit, his eyes still on the fire. Vic sat back down and leaned into him.

"C'mon. We've done enough of this for one night. I don't want to fight. Come to bed with me."

Her tone had changed and it was one he was extremely familiar with. She had completely shifted gears. He had noticed that since they had gotten back that her mood could turn on a dime. She slid her hand around his upper armed and tugged lightly. Her other hand found his face and traced a finger over his skin, feeling the roughness where he needed to shave. Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to his jawline.

"Walt."

He heard the request in his name. Turning his head slightly, he allowed their lips to meet. She kissed him aggressively in the way she did when she wanted to put something out of her mind. Walt pulled back slightly. He knew her too well.

"Vic…slow down."

She shook her head and kissed him again. He responded even though he felt he shouldn't, like she was using this to mask something else. He couldn't help himself. He had missed her. Even in that brief amount of time, he had missed her tremendously. Walt deepened the kiss and a low moan escaped her. His body was reacting to her now. He stood pulling her with him. Vic's arms started to slide around his neck when Walt suddenly pulled back. His mind shifting.

His head felt hazy but their conversation felt unfinished.

"Vic, wait."

His hands found her arms and guided her back a bit.

Her breathing had increased and her face was flushed.

"What?"

Her voice was breathlessly impatient.

"I just…I need to know something."

He took a step back from her, hoping the small distance would help him think more clearly.

"What, Walt?"

She was looking at him now, frustration evident in her features.

"How far…how far did it go before…"

His voice faltered but she knew what he was asking. He didn't have a name for the expression that crossed her face. It was one he had never seen before and that scared him. But he was in too deep to go back now.

"I just…I just need to know."

She dropped her eyes to the floor. Walt waited, not knowing what else to do at this point. When she lifted her eyes back up to his, he could see the pain there. Pain he hadn't seen in a long time. The gold had dulled and her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. She stepped away from him, her arms falling limply to her side.

"I'll uh…I'll sleep with Jude tonight in case he has any bad dreams."

Her tone made his stomach drop. He recognized his own bad timing. He excelled at bad timing.

"Vic…"

He took a step towards her but she held up her hand and stopped his motion. Averting her eyes from him, she dropped her face again and walked away from him.

xxx

"I messed up, Henry."

Walt and Henry sat at a table in the back corner of the Red Pony. In the early afternoon, the crowd was light. Henry rested his arms on the table and studied Walt.

"I am listening."

"You know all the details about what happened. The way that this guy Micah felt about Vic."

"Yes, you told me. He had feelings for her."

"So he said."

"But Vic did not return them."

"Course not."

"So, what is the problem?"

"Well, you know, she had to let him think she did to get away from him."

"Are you angry with her, Walt?"

Walt shook his head.

"No, it was something she had to do. I know that."

"Are you sure that you are not angry?"

"I'm angry…but not with her."

"So, what did you mess up?"

"I asked her…how far it went before she was able to…you know…use a knife on him."

He glanced around at the scattered patrons, trying to keep his voice low.

"That does not seem unreasonable?"

"Well…we were in the middle of…I mean we were about to….you know…be intimate."

"I see."

"And she was pretty…unhappy."

"Do you not understand why?"

He could hear the tone in Henry's voice.

"I know it wasn't the right time, Henry. But…I just keep thinking about him putting his hands on her and I want to…"

"Kill him?"

"Basically."

Henry smiled in understanding.

"That is completely reasonable. Have you expressed this to her?"

"Not in those words. Not really, I guess."

"You do not normally hold back from her."

"Well, you know Vic. She pulls it out of me."

"Under normal circumstances, yes. These circumstances are not normal."

"What're you saying exactly?"

"Give her a break and meet her halfway. I know you are not good with emotions. She knows that, too. You each had your own experiences and you need to get it out. Both of you."

Walt nodded.

"You're right. We do."

xxx

It wasn't the tread of her boots he heard. It was the softer pad of the Converse that she preferred when she wasn't working. She paused when she came through the door and saw him sitting on the couch. Her eyes scanned the room.

"Where's Jude?"

Walt stood up, running his hand downs his jeans.

"I asked Henry to take him for a while. He's getting him some dinner and some ice cream."

"Why?"

He took a few steps towards her, closing the physical distance.

"We need to talk, Vic. Really talk."

She swallowed.

"Walt, I told you everything. I'm not keeping anything from you."

"I know that. But, there's more we need to say. I think you tried but I guess I made you feel like I was judging you. I didn't intend to."

He took her hand gently.

"Sit. Please."

She eyed him warily but sat next to him on the couch.

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said it then. I just…I don't want to ignore this and let it fester. I should have told you what I was feeling. It's not fair for me to always put that burden on you."

She nodded her head slowly.

"So… what are you feeling?"

"Angry."

There. He had said it.

Vic looked down. Walt reached out and touched her arm.

"Not at you. I'm angry that we were put in this situation. I'm angry that we even had to make these choices. All I thought about when I was in that room was the two of you. I thought about when I proposed on that camping trip you didn't want to take and the day we got married. The day Jude was born."

She met his eyes again. When she spoke, her voice was shaky.

"I was afraid they were going to kill you before I could get to you. I thought that we were done with all this bullshit when you retired. This fear of losing you. Now of losing Jude. It scares the shit out of me, Walt. I'm afraid of going back to that place…that frame of mind."

"I understand that, Vic. I have the same fear. I don't want to lose you, either of you. We can't live in fear, though."

"I know. That's hard right now."

"Yeah, he's still out there. I know. I also know that you and I are best when we're together. I think we've proven that."

A smile crossed her face for the first time.

"Damn straight."

He stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and let him pull her up to her feet. His hands came to rest on her hips.

"So, Henry promised me that he would keep Jude until nine."

He glanced at his watch.

"That's gives us an hour, at least. I feel like I need to make up for ruining…last night."

Her expression grew serious.

"Last night, Walt…I thought…I thought you didn't want me. Because of…everything. I swear to you…"

He shook his head and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I believe you. I didn't intend to make you feel that way. It's just…it's hard. You know? Thinking about any of it."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Don't ever think that. That I don't want you, Vic. You're all that I want."

She smiled again, her mood lightening.

"Damn, you know how to use your words wisely."

He smiled in return as he pressed his lips to hers.

xxx

Vic's eyes popped open. For a second, she wasn't sure what had woken her. Then, she heard the cry again. She tossed back the covers and rose quickly.

"Mommy!"

Walt roused next to her and rolled over.

"What's wrong?"

She was already out of the room and into Jude's. He was sitting up in bed, tears streaming down his face. Vic sat on the bed and he crawled into her lap.

"Mommy."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him to her.

"Did you have bad dream?"

He nodded against her chest, his tears dampening her tank top.

"They took me."

Vic pressed kisses to the top of his head. Walt came in. She looked up at him.

"Nightmare."

He nodded and sat at the foot of the bed.

Vic rocked him in a slow back and forth rhythm. After a few minutes, she felt him relaxing into her.

"Better?"

"Scared."

She glanced at Walt over his head and fought her own urge to cry.

Vic pulled back and put her hand under his chin, pointing it up towards her.

"Want to sleep with me and daddy?"

"In da middle?"

Vic smiled.

"Yeah, baby, in the middle. Safe and sound."

Walt reached over and lifted him off of her lap.

"C'mon, buddy."

He wrapped his arms around Walt's neck as he was carried to bed. Walt laid him down in the middle of the bed and then stretched out next to him. Vic lay on the other side and curled around him.

"Better?"

"Yep."

She ran her hand over his damp hair, smoothing it. The soft motion caused his eyes to close.

"Go to sleep, baby. You're safe."

He gave her a sleepy nod. Vic watched him until he had drifted back to sleep. Walt could read the guilt on her face like the pages of a book. He knew she carried the burden as long as Micah was free. He understood. He was the undisputed king of self-blame and self-loathing.

"Vic, don't."

He kept his voice low, his eyes flickering over his sleeping son.

"What have you told me for years? It's not your fault."

She met his eyes from where her head was resting on her arm.

"It is."

She leaned down and kissed Jude softly on the forehead before laying her head back on the pillow.

"But you can bet that I will not make the same mistake twice."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Walt pulled the horse up short as he approached the cabin, one arm securely around Jude. He could see Vic sitting in one of the chairs. She had pulled it close enough to the railing to prop her feet up. She smiled up at the two of them.

"Nice ride?"

Jude grinned at her.

"We ride."

"Did you have fun?"

He nodded enthusiastically. Walt smiled at her.

"You slept in pretty late."

She shrugged.

"Might as well. Not like I have anywhere to be."

Pushing up from the chair, she leaned on the railing. The weather had taken a warm turn and she wore only a tank top with her jeans and tennis shoes. Walt mused she would have looked perfectly normal were it not for the dark circles under her eyes. It had been a long, sometimes tumultuous three weeks since their escape from Bryant and his men.

He slid from the horse and then gently lifted Jude off and set him on the ground. He darted for the front porch where his toy cars were. Vic ambled down off the porch, her hands tucked into her back pockets.

"Thank you for the extra sleep."

He cleared his throat.

"I know you haven't been sleeping. You needed it more than me. Besides, he's been wanting to ride for days. Normalcy. That's what the counselor suggested. Right?"

"Yeah, normalcy. Whatever that is anymore."

She had a point there. She and Jude followed him to the barn. Vic watched Jude play while Walt unsaddled the horse and turned him out in the pasture. Jude watched the horse run around, its tail streaming out behind it.

"There's uh…there's something I want to talk to you about?"

She gave him a wary look.

"What's up?"

"How would you feel about getting away?"

"Away from…"

"Everything."

She tilted her head.

"You mean like a vacation or like let's go hide somewhere?"

He laughed a little.

"Neither. I mean getting away and disconnecting from all this. Reconnecting in other ways. I think we could all use the break."

She studied him.

"You have already planned this in your mind. I can tell."

"I just think it would do us some good to not be here waiting for something to happen. We've been living that way for almost a month. You're tense and you're not sleeping, Jude is still having the dreams, and I know we're all feeling the stress."

"Where is it that you want to go?"

"I was thinking our spot out by the creek."

Vic looked confused now.

"You want to go camping this weekend?"

He shook his head and they started to walk back to the cabin.

"You're not working, Vic. We don't have to wait for the weekend. We can do whatever we want."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He could see the wheels in her mind working.

"How long are you thinking this little outdoor adventure will last?"

"Long as we want it to."

"Walt, how long have you been thinking about this?"

"Few days. I know you're not all into the outdoors but I think it'll be good for him."

He nodded towards Jude who had struck out in front of them. She smiled a little.

"So tell me what you have already figured out."

"Henry can keep an eye on the cabin. We'll take both phones. I just…I think we all need a break. It might do us some good to be completely removed from all of this. For a few days, at least."

They paused at the cabin steps and sat down.

She watched Jude run around the yard, pretending to be on a horse. She understood where he was coming from. Piecing things back together after trauma was always an uphill battle. You gained ground. You lost ground. They had both done this before but now there was a child in the mix.

"Okay."

She saw some of the tension he was carrying left his shoulders and back.

"You thought I would put up more of a fight."

He nodded.

"Yep, figured I would have to convince you."

She smiled and bumped his arm with hers.

"You already did."

xxx

Spring had taken a warm turn. They knew it wouldn't last before turning more seasonal again but it was like getting a sneak peek at summer. Even the nights were mostly comfortable. Jude splashed in the creek near the tent, giggling. The times they had brought him here before, it had been too cool for him to play in the clear, cold water.

Vic sat on the bank with her bare feet stretched into the water watching him play and splash. He was nearing three and becoming less of a toddler by the day.

"Fish, mommy!"

He pointed excitedly in the water where tiny fish zipped and zoomed around his feet.

She smiled.

"I see the fish."

He kept thrusting his hand into the water trying to grab them. Vic could only laugh knowing he didn't stand a chance.

Glancing up, she noticed Walt watching them from his perch on a rock several feet away. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips. He had already taken Jude fishing further up the creek and managed to catch dinner, much to his son's delight. When he realized she had caught him watching her, he stood up, dusting off the back of his pants.

He took a seat next to her and stretched his legs out. She reached out and tugged at his pants.

"Are jeans all you brought?"

He nodded.

"Yep."

"Guess that means no swimming for you."

He shrugged a little.

"There's always underwear. Or skinny dipping."

She cut her eyes at him.

"Damn, I forgot to bring a baby-sitter. No skinny dipping. Maybe next time we come alone. Tell me, though, has Walt Longmire ever been skinny dipping."

His face reddened and he ducked his head down slightly.

"Maybe."

A smile broke out across her face.

"You have. You'll have to tell me about it."

"Have you?"

She glanced back at Jude, who was still stomping around in the water.

"Yes."

"Where in Philadelphia did you find a place for that?"

She dipped her face into her shoulder and looked at him with a coquettish smile.

"Pools. We do have pools in Philly, you know. God that was a long time ago."

Her eyes took on a distant look and he knew she was thinking of her hometown. He knew she missed it. As much as she insisted she was happy here, he knew it would always rank second in her mind. He knew he would feel the same way if he had ever moved away.

"We could visit, you know."

"Hmm?"

"Your family back east. We could go there sometime. Take Jude."

Her face darkened and her eyes clouded over. Walt grew concerned over the almost immediate change in her demeanor.

"Vic, what is it?"

She was quiet for a moment. She cast another glance at Jude. When she spoke, her voice was low.

"Micah said that."

Walt looked at her in confusion.

"He wanted to visit your family?"

She shook her head.

"No, he mentioned most of Bryant's operation was back east. He said he knew it wouldn't be Philly but we could go there. Get away from Wyoming. I think he thought it would be easier to disappear in a bigger city."

Now, it was Walt's turn to be quiet. He picked at some grass on the ground. Vic sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. It's just…it came to me all of a sudden when you said that."

"No, it's okay. We agreed to be open about all of this. It just…he had all these plans. He really thought you could be a family. That you would just accept that. For all he claimed to know about you, he really doesn't know you at all."

"Well…you can't learn about someone by spying on them or looking in from the outside. You learn facts that way but not feelings."

She pulled her feet out of the water and set them on the grass near him.

"Let's talk about something else. This is a downer."

He looked at his watch.

"Soon be time to start dinner."

"Good, I'm starving."

She slid her feet into her shoes. Walt stood up and extended his hand. Vic took it and he tugged her up to her feet. She continued up onto her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I hope you don't expect me to help you clean those fish."

He kissed her lightly.

"It's all part of the experience."

"Yeah, well, I don't need that kind of experience."

She turned to Jude.

"C'mon, little man. Daddy wants to teach you how to clean fish."

xxx

The cabin was empty. He wandered around the yard, almost not caring if he was seen. He looked in the barn. Their horses were gone. Bronco and horse trailer gone. He wondered when they would be back and where they had gone. Probably the same spot she had mentioned to him before all of this happened. When she had been his friend.

He tried the doorknob to find it locked. He looked at it for a moment before he walked down the porch and sat down on the bench he had shared with them some evenings after a dinner invitation. He looked out at the vast open space. This was what she had chosen over him. He offered her all that he had to give. The opportunity to raise her son somewhere else. The chance to be a part of something. She had thrown it all away for this. For him. In the moment, he wasn't sure which one of them he hated more.

Standing up, he sighed and walked back towards the front door. His wounds had healed for the most part. He still felt a twinge of pain now and then but pain wasn't a bad thing. The pain reminded him of what he had lost and what he had gained. There were lessons to be learned in the failures of life. That was one valuable lesson his father had taught him. Maybe the only valuable lesson.

He considered the door for a moment before he lashed out with a sudden kick. His booted foot made solid contact but the door held. Three kicks later and it gave way. The door bounced off the opposite wall and swung back towards him. He ignored it and entered the cabin. Everything was neat enough. The sink was empty and the beds were made.

He lifted a picture of what he assumed was their wedding day. His blue eyes took in the scene before he nonchalantly dropped it on the floor. He heard the glass shatter. Stepping on it, he continued making his way through the space. He had offered her himself and his affection and she had thrown it back in his face. To what? Live in this place. He could have taken her anywhere.

He walked into the bedroom and surveyed the room. There were books and a few pictures. He sat down on the bed and ran his hand over the blanket. Walt Longmire had dismantled what existed of his family over the years. So had she. He had been willing to overlook her part in it. He had been willing to make a life with her anyway. She had mentioned to him when they worked together that he reminded her of Walt. At the time he had smiled like it was a compliment. He failed to see the similarities. He had thought it might help her transition. He had been wrong. It was a mistake he wouldn't make again.

He rose and gave the room one last look. He had considered burning their home to the ground. But, as angry as he was, it wasn't his style. They would know it was him. They would know he was the one who had broken in. He had no doubt about that. He walked back out the door and walked away.

xxx

"Think he's too tired to dream?"

"Might be. He was pretty tired."

Walt sat next to her in front of the fire. She had pulled on her Flyers hoodie.

"Cold?"

"Comfortable. It's almost too warm for a fire."

"Never too warm for a fire when you're camping."

"Oh, well excuse me."

He laughed and she smacked his arm. A warm fondness washed over him. It was these moments that had seemed few and far between lately. They had both been too stressed and preoccupied to allow themselves quiet moments together. All of their time together lately seemed to be tied, in some way, to Jude being taken and all that had followed. Even when it shouldn't, it crept in on them and haunted them all.

"Did you check your phone?"

Vic shook her head. She was still trying to adjust to another new phone. Her old one had been recovered but she had opted to get herself a new one.

"Not yet. Not really worried about it. It's nice, actually."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply. His arm wound around her, pulling her in her close.

"Have you decided if you're going to make this leave of absence permanent?"

He heard her take another deep breath and then let the breath out slowly.

"I have worked my entire adult life. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"I manage. "

"You take care of a two year old all day. That's a full time job in itself. Besides, Walt, then we wouldn't have any income."

"We have money, Vic. I do get a pension, you know. We're not exactly destitute."

She pulled away from him and sat up straight. He regretted bringing it up.

"That's your money, Walt. For your retirement. Not to support me."

"My money is your money, Vic. That's the way it works. Might not be enough to last forever but we'd be okay for the time being."

"Still doesn't solve the long term problem. I can't just sit at home all day. I tried that when I moved here and it drove me nuts. Sean didn't want me to work. Did I ever tell you that?"

"You mentioned it. Why?"

She shrugged.

"He claimed he thought I would be happier. It's what he wanted, though. I never said anything about it."

Walt glanced at her and then towards the fire.

"I want you to do whatever makes you happy. We'll figure out the details. I could always work. I retired from being sheriff. I could do something else. There's also the money I found with Lucian's map."

Vic smiled a little.

"Your treasure money? How much is left after working on the cabin?"

"Not sure but a good bit since Henry and I did the work ourselves."

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I would like to save that for Jude's college. Besides, this is what I've always been. I'm not sure I can change that now."

"Talk to Cady about working part time. Zach has been filling in since you've been out. Maybe he's willing to stay on this time."

"Maybe."

She shook the thoughts from her head.

"I don't want to talk about this right now. We're supposed to be relaxing."

"What would relax you?"

She gave him a sly smile.

"Not much we can do with a two year old ten feet away."

Walt laughed.

"We'll have to plan a trip of our own, huh."

"Yeah. Next time."

xxx

Henry pulled his truck up in front of the cabin. It had been his intention to come by last night and check on it, but he hadn't been able to get away from the casino until after midnight. He noticed immediately that the front door was open. Slowly, he approached the cabin. There were no vehicles around. He looked at the door and at the door frame and sighed. It was obvious the door had been opened by force. It would need to be repaired. Backing off the porch, he pulled out his phone and dialed.

xxx

Cady knelt down and picked up the picture with her gloved hand. Ferg was dusting for prints. Flipping it over, a chill settled in her stomach. The glass in the frame had been shattered. She slid the frame into a bag. It would need to be checked for prints as well.

Henry stood in the doorway watching. She stood up and faced him.

"This is how you found it?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I did not even come inside."

"Good. Maybe we can get some usable prints."

Henry folded his arms over his chest.

"Cady, I think we all know who is responsible for this."

"I know, Henry, but we can't afford to make assumptions. Let's run the prints and we'll go from there."

"Are you going to let Walt know?"

She pulled off her latex gloves and stuffed them into her pocket.

"Not until I know something concrete. There is a chance this isn't connected and there's no reason to alarm them for no reason. They've only been gone a few days. They need a break, Henry."

"I know, Cady. They also need to know if they are in danger."

"If the prints match his, I'll call them. Can you repair the door once we're done?"

"Yes, I will fix the door."

xxx

Vic came of the tent. The air was smoky and she could smell the bacon that Walt had going over the fire. She sat down and pulled on her boots. Standing up, she stretched the muscles in her back. Sleeping on the ground wasn't necessarily the most comfortable thing on earth. Pulling a hair tie from the pocket of her jeans, she quickly pulled her hair back into a somewhat messy ponytail.

Walt was squatting in front of the fire tending to breakfast. The smell wafting over to her made her stomach growl. Jude was sitting on the ground nearby playing with a small shovel in the dirt.

Walt glanced up as she approached him, inhaling deeply.

"Smells good."

He smiled a little.

"Sleep well?"

"Can't complain."

Her gaze shifted over to Jude.

"He didn't have any nightmares. That helped."

Walt nodded.

"Yep. Probably the combination of being tired and having his mind occupied."

"Yeah. So, any plans for today?"

Walt stood with a slight grunt.

"Thought maybe we could ride a bit. Horses are getting a little restless. Pretty country out here."

"You ride out here often?"

"Few times. But it is kind of remote, you know."

She smiled.

"Believe me I know."

He laughed at her tone.

"Any calls?"

She glanced towards the tent and shook her head.

"Nope. All quiet. That's if we're even getting a signal out here."

"Well, Henry knows this place. If there's an emergency he can find us."

He squatted back down and started pulling breakfast from the pans he had over the fire.

"This is about done."

"Good, I'm starving. I'll get Jude cleaned up and we can eat."

xxx

He had the map spread out over the table. He ran his hand over the thick paper, smoothing it down. He didn't hold much with electronic maps and GPS. They didn't work where he was going anyway. He wasn't exactly sure where the campsite would be but he knew there was a chance they were there. They had taken their horses, which told him they planned to go somewhere they couldn't drive. He knew they favored a particular spot. He just had to find it. He had heard them both talk about it so he figured he had a good chance of being able to locate it. He just had to have patience.

If they weren't there, he would just have to wait. They had to come home at some point.


	17. Chapter 17

Part of this story borrows some information from Craig Johnson's short story "Messenger." If you haven't read it, it's excellent.

Ch. 17

"Look, daddy!"

Jude pulled his hand free from Walt's and pointed. Just ahead of them was a clearing smattered with an array of wildflowers. His son's excitement was palpable. Walt couldn't help but smile down at him in all this childish enthusiasm.

"Pwetty."

"Yep."

Walt followed him to where he began pointing to different colors and chattering.

"Want to pick some for your mama?"

Jude nodded his head and began to pick flowers. Walt walked with him, helping him keep the flowers he picked together and create a somewhat sloppy bouquet. By the time, they had arrived back at the tent, it was quite a handful.

Vic was stretched out with her back up against a tree. Walt could see a book propped up in her lap. She wasn't reading it, though. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed. At first he thought she was asleep but her eyes opened and turned towards them when she heard Jude's footfalls.

"Thought you were napping."

She smiled up at Walt.

"No, I was gonna read but the book's kind of boring."

"Mommy, look."

Jude pointed to the flowers Walt still held. Walt extended his hand.

"We get you flowers, mommy. Pwetty flowers."

Vic laid the book on the ground and stood up She took the flowers from Walt and held them out.

"Wow, you sure did. And they are pretty."

Jude wrapped himself around her legs in a tight hug. She ran a hand over his hair, ruffling it.

"Pwetty. Love you, mommy."

Vic shifted the homemade bouquet to her left hand and carefully lifted him off his feet. He giggled as she pressed a kiss to his face.

"I love you too, baby."

Releasing him, he slid down her leg and landed on his feet. Vic knelt down and carefully handed him the flowers.

"Go put these in the tent for me. So they'll be safe. Then I want you to lay down and try to take a nap."

He made a face.

"No nap."

"Yes, a nap."

He sighed and nodded as he took the flowers and darted to the tent. She watched him go and then smiled at Walt.

"You two are just full of surprises."

He dipped his head and smiled. She took his shirt between her fingers and tugged him to her. Her lips pressed to his and he responded. Walt's hands found her hips. He pushed her back slightly so that her back was pressed into the tree she had been sitting against. She pushed his hat back off his head and it tumbled to the ground. Her hands wound into his hair, pulling him in closer.

After a minute, she pulled back and rested her forehead against his chest. Both of them were having a hard time catching their breath.

"Shit."

Walt laughed at her breathlessness.

"Sorry about your ha…"

Her words abruptly broke off and he noticed that she was looking over his shoulder. The color and smiled both drained off of her face.

"Walt."

Her voice was quiet, serious now.

"Look."

He turned, forgetting about his fallen hat. She lifted her hand and pointed towards a tree.

"What?"

His eyes scanned the area she was pointing to.

"Right there. Look."

Then he saw it. An owl sat on a branch, not moving. Its large eyes seemed to be focused on them. It was almost as if it were watching them, studying them.

"It's not normal to see them this time of day. Is it?"

He shook his head.

"No."

Walt knelt down and picked up his hat, dusting it off. Setting it on his head, he looked back and the bird was gone. He hadn't even heard the flutter of its wings. It seemed as though it just vanished into thin air.

"Fuck."

Vic turned away.

"Vic, don't get upset. It's just an owl."

She shook her head.

"I think we both know that's not true."

"Never figured you for superstitious."

"I wasn't until all this shit happened."

She walked over to the tent and quietly peered inside. After a moment, she closed the flap and stood back up.

"He's asleep."

Walt looked back at the empty branch, a sense of dread gathering inside him like storm clouds on a dark horizon.

xxx

Micah rested on a large rock and checked his map. His stomach growled. Pulling a granola bar from his backpack, he munched on it while he ran his eyes over the terrain. He understood the allure of bringing horses. It was rough going on foot. Sticking his trash into his pack, he took a long swallow of water before replacing the bottle in the side pocket of his backpack. He wished the weather was cooler. Normally, this time of year, it was. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and stood up. He carefully folded the map and tucked it into the back pocket of his jeans before he continued.

xxx

Henry tossed his phone onto his desk in frustration. He had been trying their phones all afternoon. He didn't expect Walt to answer. He still wasn't keen on the phone he carried. He had been hopeful Vic would answer hers. It kept going to voicemail. He was willing to bet they didn't have a good signal. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

He loved Cady dearly and he thought she was good at her job. But, on this, he disagreed with her. If this Micah was looking for them, they needed to know. He could see Cady's argument but he thought she was being too cautious. He glanced at the clock. If he left now, he might be able to reach the campsite before dark.

xxx

"My phone doesn't have a signal."

Walt looked at the phone in her hand.

"I doubt mine does either. They're not reliable out here."

"I know but what if we need to make a call."

Walt frowned.

"I wish you would stop worrying so much about this."

He had been trying to keep his own demeanor calm ever since they had seen the owl watching them.

"Well, I wish a deranged psycho didn't have it out for us but we all want things we can't have."

He sighed.

"We can leave in the morning if you want. It'll be dark soon."

She chewed on her bottom lip.

"I hate this so much. I hate that he has so much power over us."

Walt placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"He only has power if we let him."

Vic took a breath, fighting to keep what little control she had left. She closed her eyes and then opened them, taking another breath.

"You're right. I know you're right. Let's eat and get some sleep. Maybe things will seem clearer in the morning."

She glanced over at Jude who was playing without a care in the world. She envied how oblivious he was in this moment, happily carrying on with his day. Walt reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her squarely in the eye.

"We're safe and he's safe. I promised you once here that I would protect you both and I will. I know I failed to keep him safe before but…"

"What?"

Vic cut in. He had said it in such a matter of fact manner.

"When Micah took him."

"Is that what you think? That you failed us?"

"I did, Vic. It's my job to keep you safe. Both of you. I didn't do that. But, this time, I will."

"Walt, you didn't fail us. You can't protect everyone all the time. He wasn't even with us when Micah took him. Do you blame Cady?"

"Course not."

"Then why would you blame yourself? We all trusted him. Sometimes…shit happens. You can't control everything. Anyway, if I had killed him, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Do you have any idea how screwed up that sounds?"

Walt nodded his head.

"Yeah, I do. Make you a deal. I won't blame myself if you don't blame yourself."

She let out a bitter laugh.

"Deal. For now."

xxx

Micah slammed his boot into a tree. He had taken a wrong turn at some point. He looked up at the sky. It would be dark soon. He wasn't familiar with this area or terrain. That would make the going hard. His mind was waffling between pressing onward or making camp until daybreak. He consulted the map again. He was going to have to backtrack quite a ways in order to get back on the right trail. He could see that now. He checked his watch and started walking.

xxx

"Feeling any better?"

Vic shrugged.

"I guess. Dinner was good."

He smiled.

"Glad you approve of my campfire cooking skills."

She laughed.

"Well, they're better than mine."

"We all have our own skillset."

"Yeah, but yours is broader than most."

She grew quiet and more somber. Walt placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Do you want to talk?"

She leaned forward and rested her forearms on her legs. Her boot scuffled through the dirt.

"I'm sorry I let the damn owl get to me. It's just that…before Jude was taken…"

She didn't have to finish the thought. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He had been thinking the same thing, despite his attempts not to.

"I know."

"They're a bad omen aren't they?"

Walt looked at the fire and then out into the darkness.

"Depends on who you ask. Some tribes do believe they're a bad omen. Some think they're witches or spirits. There are even some who think they're messengers."

"Messengers of what?"

"Messengers that can cross between worlds. Spirits of the dead maybe."

"You believe that?"

He looked down at his boots.

"I'm not sure what I believe anymore."

"There was a time I would have laughed about all of this and thought it was all a bunch of crap. But…after everything that's happened…who knows. Either way, it feels like a sign."

She paused and looked over at him.

"You told me that you noticed them before."

He nodded his head slowly, his mind going back in time, reviewing events as if watching a movie.

"Yeah. That was different. Then it seemed like they were…watching over me somehow."

He waited to see if she had a reply but she remained quiet.

"It never felt like anything bad."

"Do you think it was a spirit?"

He knew what she was getting at. She stopped short of saying _her_ spirit. Walt swallowed the brief swell of emotion.

"I don't know. Sometimes I wanted to believe it was. I wanted to believe that she was watching over me. But, then it stopped."

She looked at him curiously.

"When did it stop?"

He thought for a long moment.

"I can't remember the exact time. Marilyn Yarlott told me it was good that they stopped visiting. That the spirit wasn't worried about me anymore. If that's the case, maybe we've been wrong. Maybe it's not a bad omen. Could be someone is watching over us."

He glanced at her. She was unnaturally quiet.

"Vic?"

"I hadn't thought of it that way. How did Marilyn Yarlott know about the owls?"

He smiled a little at the memory of finding the woman on his porch.

"She was smarter than I gave her credit for."

Vic started to reply when they heard a sound in the woods. Vic was on her feet first.

"What was that?"

Walt shook his head.

"I don't know but it sounded big."

Walt cocked his head and listened. Vic was already moving towards the tent with her mind on two things. Arming herself and Jude. Walt produced a flashlight and began shining it into the darkness. It was then that he saw the horse.

Vic had returned to his side. She slid his Colt into his hand.

"Walt?"

A sense of relief washed over him. He would know that voice anywhere.

Walt lowered the light.

"Henry?"

Henry held up a hand in greeting as he approached them. Vic let out the breath she had been holding, feeling the tension drain out of her.

"Jesus, Henry. That's a good way to get shot."

He pulled the horse to a stop and dismounted.

He waited as she tucked her 9mm into her waistband and crossed her arms. Walt eyed Henry. He knew this wasn't a social call.

"What're you doing out here?"

"Looking for you. There is something you need to know."

xxx

He should have stopped earlier. He would rest now and continue in the morning. He suspected he was back on the right path. There was no sense in risking getting lost again. Having to backtrack had cost a considerable amount of time. Micah chastised himself. He knew better than to let his emotions get the better of him. He had always prided himself on his ability to rise above emotions and keep a level head. That was the mindset he needed now. There was no reason to rush. He settled his back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

xxx

Walt was quiet. They both knew him well enough to know it meant he was thinking. Hard. Henry looked to Vic. She, in turn, looked back to Walt. Henry continued.

"We can start back first thing in the morning."

Walt's eyes focused.

"He broke into the cabin?"

Henry nodded.

"Yes, that is what I said."

"He didn't take anything?"

"No."

Walt looked at Vic.

"He wants us to know he's back. This was a threat."

"Yeah, we got that, Walt."

Walt turned his attention to the tent where Jude was sleeping unaware of what was going on around him. He had no idea he was in any danger.

"Walt?"

It was Henry's voice who broke into his thoughts.

"We can pack up your gear and be ready to go at first light."

Walt shook his head.

"No."

Henry looked confused. Walt stood up and began to pace around the fire.

"I'm not running from him."

Henry stood up and blocked his path.

"It is not running. It is being smart."

Walt took a deep breath.

"Thank you for coming out here, Henry. I want you to take Vic and Jude back first thing in the morning."

Vic was already on her feet, shaking her head.

"No."

Walt looked at her calmly.

"Vic, we're exposed out here."

"No."

Henry looked between the two of them.

"I will check on Jude."

Walt waited until Henry had entered the tent before he tried again.

"Vic."

She put her hands on her hips.

"Walt."

He sighed.

"Hear me out."

"I will not hear anything that starts with take Vic and Jude back in the morning. What are you gonna do. Go hunting for him? He might not even be out here. We don't even know that we're in any actual danger right now."

"He knows about this place."

"He doesn't know where it's at. He's probably waiting for us to get home."

"Vic, I told you that I would keep you safe. This is how. You go back with Henry. Take Jude. If he's out here, I'll find him. If not, I'll be home right behind you."

"So I'm supposed to what? Hope for the best and that you find him before he finds you? Fuck that. I won't do it, Walt. I won't leave you. I can't believe you even expect me to. Not after everything."

He was quiet for a long moment before speaking.

"Then what? We run and hide? He'll just keep coming."

She could hear the frustration in his voice that she might even suggest it.

"No. I'm done running. Is there another way back to the cabin from here? A way he couldn't find out about."

Walt nodded.

"The trail we came in on is mapped. You can look at any good map of the area and find it. There's another way that's not."

"Does Henry know it?"

"Yes, Henry and I have been using these trails for years."

Realization dawned across his face.

"You want to split up?"

"If Henry takes Jude back the way you're talking about, they're safe. If he doesn't know about it, Henry can get Jude back. We start back on the main trail. We're bound to find him that way."

Walt considered what she was suggesting.

"Henry!"

Henry emerged from the tent, his dark eyes wary.

"Walt?"

Henry listened intently as Walt told him the plan they were trying to put together. Henry's face became more and more worried.

"Why not all ride back together? There is safety in numbers. There is no way he can take all of us."

Vic shook her head.

"I don't want him anywhere near my son."

Henry nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay, then. I will take Jude at first light. As soon as I get back, I will let Cady know what is going on and where you are."

xxx

"Wanna stay."

Jude looked at Vic with a pout and folded his arms over his chest. Had the situation not been what it was, Walt would have laughed. Vic placed her hands on his small shoulders.

"I know you want to stay but we all have to go home. But, we're gonna go a new way. Uncle Henry is going to take you the special way that only he and daddy know. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Jude nodded his head a little.

"You and daddy come."

Walt could see her fighting to seem completely normal.

"Me and daddy are gonna be behind you but we'll try to catch up. It'll be like a race. We'll see who gets home first."

He looked up at Walt who smiled. Henry approached.

"The horse is ready."

He knelt in front of Jude.

"Are you ready?"

Jude nodded at Henry and turned back to Walt.

"Bye, daddy. We beat you."

Walt laughed a little and bent down to hug his son.

"We'll see. Be good and do what Uncle Henry tells you to do. Okay?"

"Kay, daddy."

Vic lifted him off his feet and hugged him against. She set him back down.

"We will see you in just a bit. If you beat us home, make us some breakfast."

He laughed. Henry swung Jude up into his arms and faced his friends. Vic swallowed hard.

"Take care of him, Henry. Please."

Her voice was calm but the underlying implication was as clear as day.

Henry smiled at her.

"I will protect him, Vic. Do not worry."

Henry set Jude up on the horse and then mounted and seated himself behind him. Jude gave them a little wave as Henry urged the horse into a walk and disappeared into the canopy of trees.

"Let's pack up."

Walt's gentle voice broke into Vic's thoughts. She nodded and moved towards the tent. Walt caught her gently by the wrist. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Henry will keep him safe. You know that."

She nodded. Turning her head, she looked out at the expanse around them.

"Do you really think he's out here?"

"I don't know but I think there's a good chance. He have better odds by catching us by surprise away from home. He may think he's taking away our advantage. I think if he is out here, he probably thinks of himself as a hunter and we're his prey."

Vic was quiet for a long moment before speaking up.

"God, this sounds like something out of a book. I'm almost sure I read it in high school. Let's get this show on the road."


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Micah smiled when he saw the creek. He knew their campsite sat along a creek and this was the first one he had come across. He checked his map again. He had to be headed in the right direction now. He knelt down by the flowing water and set his pack on the bank. Cupping his hands he drank the clear water. It was more refreshing than the bottled water he had brought along with him. He splashed some on his face. It made him feel alive and ready to continue on.

Sitting down, he opened his pack and began to sift through it. He pulled out his gun and checked it. He needed to be ready when he found them. These were not amateurs he was dealing with. As much as he hated them, he knew couldn't afford to underestimate them again. They were worthy adversaries. The first time had nearly killed him. He would not make that mistake again. This time, he would be diligent and unemotional. He would take care of business the way he had been raised to do.

Securing his gun in his hip holster, he pulled a bowie knife from his pack and slid it from its leather sheath. He smiled at the blade. It was as sharp as possible. He had seen to that. The sun glinted off the shiny surface. He replaced the knife and secured it to his belt. If she wanted to see what a knife could do, he would be happy to show her. He subconsciously placed his hands over the stab wounds on his stomach and winced at the thought. The wounds were mostly healed but he would carry the scars for the rest of his life. They would serve as a reminder. A lesson learned.

Rising, he looked down at his pack. He wouldn't need it from here on out. There was nothing in it he would need to come back for. It had served its purpose. He was where he needed to be. He had his weapons and he had his map. That would be all he would carry from this point. He inhaled the clean morning air and felt positive for the first time in quite a while. Today was going to be a good day. He could feel it.

xxx

They had been quiet since breaking camp. Their horses moved up the trail at a leisurely pace. Walt glanced over at Vic. Except for the gun tucked into a holster on the waist of her jeans, she looked like she could be out for a day ride. Right now, she wasn't paying him any attention. She was alert. Like him, she was constantly scanning around them for any signs that they might not be alone. So far, it had been quiet.

Walt could feel the weight of his own Colt on his belt. Since his retirement, he had not carried a gun unless there was a specific reason. It felt odd to be preparing himself to use it on a person. He had hoped that those days were behind him. Taking lives was not something he relished. He pulled Horse to a stop.

"Whoa, boy."

Vic stopped next to him. Her eyes slightly wide.

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head calmly.

"No, let's water the horses."

She looked at him for a second before sliding from Blaze and leading her to the creek. The horses drank greedily. Walt's eyes watched the area around them vigilantly. Vic watched him curiously. She could tell his mind was working something over.

"What are you thinking?"

He walked to the edge of the creek.

"We should leave the horses and go on foot. Up in the trees. We don't want to be caught out in the open. We can tether them up there just beyond the trees. They'll be safe and there's grass. We can come back for them. Or send someone."

Vic ran her hand over the horse's shoulder and patted it.

"Okay."

It must be nice to be as oblivious as the hungry horses she thought. They thought nothing of being hobbled. They were in the shade and there was plenty of grass for them to munch on. She gave Blaze one last stroke on the nose as she stepped away. Walt was waiting for her at the tree line.

"They'll be fine."

She smiled as best she could. It felt real now.

"I know."

They continued to follow along the path the creek carved out. They stayed in the trees, though. Walt had been right about being out in the open. They had no idea where Micah might be or what he might be set on doing. It would be easy enough to shoot them from a distance and be done with it. She doubted he would take that route. This had turned personal. He wouldn't just want to kill them. He would want the chance to see it up close. That would be what gave him satisfaction.

Since they had left the horses, it had been quiet. Walt was beginning to think that they were wrong about him coming after them out here. Maybe he was waiting for another opportunity. He hoped that Henry and Jude were safe. There wasn't anyone he trusted more than Henry with the safety of his family. He was confident Henry would do anything necessary to keep the boy safe. They should be almost back by now if they had kept up a good pace. He hoped they were.

xxx

As soon as Henry had a good signal on his phone, he had called Cady. She didn't even hesitate when she answered her phone.

"They are his prints."

He nodded to himself.

"I think we both knew that would be the outcome."

"You warned them?"

He paused before speaking.

"I did. I am on my way back now with Jude."

"Jude?"

"Yes, they wanted me to bring him home a different way. A way that only Walt and I know. For his protection."

Cady was quiet for a long moment.

"Why didn't they come with you? You should have all come together."

"Because, they are tired of being afraid, Cady.

He heard her breath catch.

"They're going to find him, aren't they?"

Her voice had lowered to a whisper.

"Yes, they are. If he is out here, they intend to find him before he can find them."

"Damn it!"

Henry moved the phone away from his ear a bit. He spoke to her in calm tones.

"Cady, you know your father. And you know Vic. This has become something that you and I cannot understand."

"They're taking the law into their own hands."

He knew she was right. But, she was also wrong.

"They are doing what they need to do in order to keep their family safe. I will call you again when I reach the cabin."

He disconnected the call and glanced down at the small form in front of him. The boy had been uncharacteristically quiet. Henry wondered if he could sense that something was amiss.

xxx

Cady tossed the phone down onto her desk in frustration. She understood what Henry was saying. She knew how hard things had been since Micah had taken Jude. Being back home didn't solve everything. They had been successful in their escape. But, Micah had also escaped. The unknown had been weighing on all of them. She knew it had caused some friction but she wasn't privy to the extent. She only got bits and pieces of the emotional side of things.

She had read both of their statements so she knew what had happened. She knew the facts. She could read between the lines, as well. She knew there was a price to pay for going through such an experience. Neither of them had discussed it much with her, except for a comment here or there. They were private people and they weren't in the habit of broadcasting their personal problems. She knew more of what had gone on with Jude since their return. He had nightmares. He had moments where he was afraid of being taken again.

The lawyer side of her was her more rational mind. The part of her that would expect them to get to safety and then notify the law so that he could be dealt with legally. She shouldn't be surprised. Even when Walt had been the sheriff, he had understood the complexities of the law. Nothing was black and white. The world was made up of differing shades of gray. There were times rules need to be discarded or bent.

The law had failed her mother. It had been one more thing that her father had felt he needed to set right. In the end, he had. She wondered if Micah Davis actually knew who he was dealing with.

xxx

"Maybe we were wrong."

Vic's voice broke the silence. It also startled him.

"Maybe."

"Didn't mean to make you jump."

He glanced over at her.

"You didn't make me jump."

She smiled a little.

"You totally jumped."

Walt shook his head, refusing to admit it with a smile.

"Maybe we were. I haven't seen anything."

"Yeah, me ei…"

His hand shot out and closed over her arm. Vic looked up at him as he jerked her further back into the trees and pulled her to him.

"What…"

He clamped his hand over her mouth and shook his head. Vic nodded and he moved his hand away.

"What?"

It was a whisper. She didn't need to ask. She could read it in his eyes.

"We weren't wrong."

His voice was quiet and edgy. His entire demeanor had changed in a matter of seconds.

Her eyes widened.

"You saw him?"

Walt nodded.

"Down by the creek."

She looked in that direction but couldn't see anything from where they stood.

"Did he see you?"

"I don't think so."

She gave him an inquiring look.

"How do you want to play this?"

He looked around and gave her a smile.

"Smart."

xxx

Micah didn't like being out in the open. It made him feel exposed. But, he had to have water. He had waited until his mouth was begging for water before quenching his thirst. He looked around. The area seemed deserted. He smiled picturing them enjoying themselves, not knowing he was coming for them. Cupping his hand, he brought some of the cold water to his lips and drank it. Splashing some on his face, he stood up and stretched, still facing the creek.

"You know this is private property."

The voice made him jerk. He recognized it instantly and drew his gun as he turned. He half expected to be shot before he made eye contact. But, there stood Walt Longmire looking calm and collected. His Colt was drawn and trained on Micah. Micah aimed his own gun at Walt.

"Surprised you didn't shoot me on sight."

Walt gave a light shrug.

"I don't hold with shooting a man in the back. No matter what he's done."

Micah smiled a little.

"It's those kinds of thoughts that can get a man killed."

Walt's face was a neutral mask.

"Being where you aren't supposed to be can get a man killed. Messing with a man's family. His wife. Those can all get a man killed."

"Speaking of your wife…where is she?"

Micah glanced around a bit, keeping his weapon aimed at Walt.

"Doesn't concern you."

"She and I have unfinished business."

Using his free hand, he pulled up his shirt, exposing his newly healed wounds to Walt.

"Her business is my business. I can finish it for her."

"Yet, you still haven't shot me."

Walt's calm expression had not changed.

"Maybe I want to give you a chance to surrender. I've killed enough people in my life. It's not something I enjoy."

"In case you do plan to shoot me, I want to ask you something first."

Walt nodded at him.

"Go ahead."

"Did she tell you everything? You claim to not keep secrets. Did she tell you how she kissed me? It was a trick but she was awfully convincing. Does that bother you? That she would kiss another man to save her own life? Do you wonder if some little part of her enjoyed it?"

Walt inhaled slowly. He knew the younger man was trying to bait him.

"She told me."

"Did she tell you if there was more? I mean…she had a chance to kill me. Maybe some feelings got in the way. Maybe you don't know her as well as you seem to think you do."

"There wasn't more."

Micah cocked his head to the side slightly. A small smile played across his features.

"You're so sure."

Walt maintained his steady eye contact, revealing nothing.

"I trust my wife."

Micah nodded slowly.

"If that helps you sleep at night. You still haven't shot me. What's to keep me from shooting you? This is how it happened with Chance, isn't it? I've heard the story about how you challenged him to a duel. Over her. Over a woman who wasn't yours to fight for at the time. Married to another man. Is that what this is now? A duel? Chance was a great man but he was older. His reflexes were diminished. It happens. I'm sure you know that."

Walt remained quiet, letting him get it out.

"I'm a good bit younger than he was. Younger than you, too. Is this a chance you want to take? Is she worth it, Walt?"

His expression still had not changed. He knew everything rode on his remaining calm and not losing his head. His adversary was confident in his ability. Maybe too confident. But he was green. He had not been tested in the ways that Walt had over the years. Walt was confident in his experience. He was also confident in Vic. He smiled a little at Micah's question.

"She's worth everything. You thought that, too. That's why we're here. Isn't it? Because you couldn't let her go and then you realized that she would never return your feelings. You will never be anything to her except the man who took her child and caused her pain. If you knew anything about her, like you claim to, you would know she could never forgive you for that."

He could see the anger that flashed across the younger man's face and he knew he had hit a nerve. Despite everything that had happened, he still had a weak spot. Everyone did. Micah tightened his grip on his gun and took a small step closer to Walt. Walt held his ground.

"I think we're done talking. You're more a man of action from what I understand. A man of few words."

He raised his weapon slightly. Walt could only assume he was moving for a headshot. His eyes flicked past Micah and then back to him and he smiled.

"You're right about one thing. That's enough talking."

Micah took a step back and turned slightly. Vic was behind him with a 9mm aimed at him. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before she glanced at Walt and then back to him.

"Drop the gun, you son of a bitch."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

"You want to split up?"

She looked at him like he might have lost his mind. Vic wasn't sure about this plan Walt had formed in his mind. With everything that had happened, separating did not sit very well with her at all. He had expected this reaction from her when he had told her his idea. Had they not needed to be so quiet, he would have expected a more colorful reaction. But she was toning herself down.

"Just to get him surrounded. I want to make sure he doesn't get away this time."

She nodded her head in understanding. He could tell she still hadn't completely warmed up to his plan. At least, she was hearing him out.

"I'll go down to the creek. If his back is still to us, it'll be easy. You go around that way and come in behind him. Just take it easy and be quiet. I'll keep him talking while you get into position. Once you're behind him, we've got him."

Vic chewed her lower lip.

"You're assuming he's not going to open fire and kill you on the spot. If he does, he's getting every bullet in this gun."

He couldn't help but look amused. He knew she would do it.

"Seems fair. But, I think he's too deliberate for that. He likes to think he's smarter than everyone else. That's his weakness. He's not going to miss a chance to gloat."

She sighed and pulled her gun from the holster. She gave him a stern look.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"Vic."

"Promise."

Her tone left no room for anything other than what she was asking of him. She was not in the mood for arguments or negotiations.

"I promise."

He paused for a moment before continuing, his own expression as serious as hers.

"I expect the same promise from you. Level heads."

She smiled at him sweetly.

"My head is always level."

Walt smiled a little. He couldn't help himself in spite of the circumstances.

"Right."

That earned him a look.

"Shut up."

Her face turned serious again. The mood had shifted with the reality of the situation.

He stepped to her and she momentarily rested her head on his chest. He bent his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. After a few seconds, he lifted his head and stepped away from her. Their eyes met and said what words did not.

Walt pulled his Colt and gave her a reassuring smile, trying to lighten the somber mood.

"Kind of like the old days, huh. You and me trying to get the bad guy."

He did get a little smile out of her with that comment.

"Right. Just do me a favor, Walt."

"What's that?"

"Don't get shot."

xxx

He looked between the two of them

"Shoot me then, Vic. Do it. I don't think you will. You would have done it already."

She ignored his comment and kept her weapon steady on him as she had been trained to do. He was trying to bait her in the same way that he had done Walt. She had heard most of their conversation as she had been moving into position. What she hadn't heard, she was pretty sure she could guess. He had been singing the same song since he had taken Jude.

"Put the gun down."

It was the same tone Walt had heard her use dozens of times over the years on the job. So far, she was maintaining her composure. Her expression was tense but calm.

Micah studied her. He knew he was outmatched. He knew that they had him. It was becoming clear to him that he would die here. He didn't so much mind dying. He had no intention of going alone. The only real question in his mind was which one of them was going with him. He had good reasons to kill them both. He hated them both. He nodded his head a little and lowered the gun to his side slowly. He still gripped it tightly, ready to use it, if necessary. It was like a security blanket for him. He held out his free hand, palm up.

"Fine. You win."

She kept her eyes on him, her body was tense. Walt could see how tightly coiled she was.

"Put it down. On the ground."

Micah smiled at her as though they had shared a joke.

"Do they teach you those lines at police school? Is there a manual with all these clichéd lines in it that you have to study before they give you a badge? Does that one ever actually work? I'm curious."

He could see Walt move a step closer out of the corner of his eye. His hand twitched a little while his mind mulled the possibilities. He was confident he could take one of them before he died. But which? His mind was still flip flopping between the two. Walt stopped again, his weapon was still aimed at Micah. Micah returned his attention to Vic.

"I still think we could have had something. But, you wouldn't give it a chance. You were too damn hung up on him."

He gestured at Walt with his empty hand.

"I offered you everything. Do you know what it's like to have that thrown back in your face? To be rejected by the one person you care about. Do you know what I've been doing all this time I was recovering? Thinking about you. All about you. But not like before. This time, it was how much I hate you. How much I want to put you through the same pain that you put me through. To make you suffer. To watch you suffer."

His tone was still even but there was conviction in his words.

He looked to Walt.

"I asked her once what she saw in you. At the time, I thought she was something special. I know better than that now. She's no different than every other woman in this world. All they want to do is take. They never give anything. I really thought she was different. That turned out to be a lie. I'm curious, though. What do you see in her? A reasonable, intelligent man like yourself. Is it that she's younger? Is it her looks? I will admit she's easy on the eyes. Even if she is a double crossing bitch. Good in bed? I wouldn't know about that last one but I'll take your word for it if you vouch for her. I bet she's something else. It's the last one, isn't it? I mean, we did kiss and it was pretty intense. I can only imagine how she is once her clothes are off."

Walt felt his finger twitch. He was growing tired of the kid's smugness and his assumptions. His assumption that he knew things he was actually clueless about. He refused to give in to the cajoling. He wouldn't allow the satisfaction of a reaction. He knew that was what Micah wanted him to do. React. The kid may have thought he had the brains but Walt knew he had the experience.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. I'm all ears. I'm a captive audience."

He smiled at his own joke.

"Have you ever been in love?"

The question came from Walt.

Micah glanced at Vic.

"I thought I was."

Vic shook her head.

"You don't know what love is."

"Clearly. My mother once told me most men aren't in love. They're in lust. Maybe she was right. Either way, it doesn't matter anymore."

He jerked the gun upright and fired off a shot.

xxx

Cady startled when she heard a gunshot echo through the silence. It was quickly followed by another. She looked over at Henry and wondered if she looked as concerned as he did. So far, neither of them had much to say.

"Can you tell how far away that was?"

He looked around.

"Hard to say because of the way it carries out here. I would say we are close."

"Close to what?"

He shrugged.

"That, I do not know."

They picked up their pace as they carefully made their way up the trail. Cady's mind drifted to Jude who was safely at the sheriff department with Ruby, Ferg, and Zach. It was the safest place any of them knew and she was confident they would all keep him safe if something did happen. She was hopeful that this story would have a happy ending and that soon they would all be having dinner and talking about something other than this experience.

"Do not worry so much Cady. Walt knows how to handle himself. So does Vic."

Henry's voice was comforting. It always had been from the time she was a little girl. She gave him a smile.

"I know, Henry. That's what I'm counting on."

xxx

The second his hand moved, Vic pulled the trigger. She had been ready since she had come up behind him. She knew he would try and kill her. As much as he claimed to hate Walt, she was the one who had already tried to kill him once. She knew that his hatred for her was stronger. She had made sure when she came up behind him, Walt wasn't directly across from her. It was important that he not be in her line of fire. She knew she would have to react in an instant.

The bullet pierced his chest right where his heart would be. His gun fired wildly as he jerked at the impact of her bullet. His arm fell back down and the gun slid from his loose fingers. His eyes were trained on her, his mouth slightly open in surprise. He dropped down on one knee and then the other. His hands planted themselves on the ground, trying to support him. Vic stepped over and kicked his gun safely away from his grasping hands.

He looked up at her from his kneeling position. It seemed as though he were trying to say something but no sound came from his mouth. Only an odd sounding gasp. He inhaled sharply and then lowered himself to the ground, still gasping grotesquely.

Walt walked carefully around him and put his arm on her shoulder. Micah was face down on the ground. He had fallen quiet. Red was seeping from his body into the dirt underneath creating a thin crimson mud. Walt knelt down and placed two fingers on his neck. He looked up at Vic and shook his head.

"He's dead."

He stood up.

"We need to call Cady…"

"Dad!"

Walt's head jerked up at the sound of his daughter's voice. His eyes found her and Henry coming towards them from the trail. He glanced over at Vic, who was still looking down at Micah's lifeless body.

Cady stopped short.

"Is that…?"

He nodded.

"He's dead."

She looked at him with eyes that were full of questions.

"What happened?"

"I shot him."

It was the first thing she had said since she had shot him. Vic slid her weapon back into its holster.

"He was armed."

Walt pointed to the gun still lying on the ground.

"Self-defense or was she protecting you?"

"Both."

His eyes were still on Vic, who had fallen silent again. Cady glanced between them.

"I'll start processing the scene. Ferg is on his way behind us."

Walt nodded and moved away. He placed his hand on Vic's shoulder and steered her along with him. She allowed him to but he could tell she was not completely with him.

"You okay?"

She was looking over his shoulder at Cady and the still form on the ground.

"Vic."

He said her name more loudly. Her eyes jumped to his, looking slightly glazed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and stepped back from him a little.

"Yeah, the shot went wide."

Walt shook his head slowly.

"I know that. That's not what I mean."

She glanced back at Micah and then back to Walt, her eyes focusing on his for the first time. They were a little clearer now. She seemed to be more present to him.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

He looked at her for another minute before walking over to Cady.

"We're gonna head home."

She nodded, casting a look over to Vic.

"I'll need statements from you both."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Get some rest."

Henry looked to Walt.

"I will stay with Cady and wait for Ferg. I am glad that you both are okay."

Walt smiled and clasped Henry's shoulder before he returned to Vic.

"Let's go home."

xxx

He found her sitting on the porch. The sun had already set. He paused in the doorway, his eyes on her. The air had cooled some but was still unseasonably warm. According to the weather, that was about to change.

Walt stepped out and let the screen door shut behind him. He knew the light bang would make her aware of his presence. She turned her head a little and looked at him briefly. Under the yellowish glow of the porch light, there was an odd hue about her.

"Jude asleep?"

Walt walked down the porch and sat next to her.

"Yep."

Once he had settled in place, she leaned against him. Walt stretched his arm out around her, allowing for her to move fully into him. They sat in silence for several minutes before she broke the silence.

"Is it wrong that I don't feel bad about it?"

He glanced at her. She continued before he could answer.

"I've always thought that the day it gets easy to kill someone is the day you should reconsider your job."

"Was it really easy? There's a difference between it being easy and not feeling regret. He was going to kill you. He would have killed us all given the chance."

He felt her head bob a little.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted him to die, though. Just like I wanted Chance Gilbert to die. For a while, I wondered if losing my baby was punishment. You know. For wanting someone to die. For killing him."

"You never told me that."

"I was messed up. We were all a little messed up then."

"Yeah."

He reached up with his free hand and traced it down her hair.

"Something on your mind?"

She nodded and turned to face him.

"Yeah, there is. We were here once before. In this exact place. You told me then that I could survive if something happened to you. And…I know what you were saying, but, sometimes I still don't think I'd make it. It still scares the shit out of me to think about it. But, I know that you can't let fear control you. You still have a life that needs to be lived. When the time comes and you are gone…or I'm gone…I don't want either of us to have any regrets. Or Jude."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to stop being who I am. And part of who I am is a cop. It's what I've always been. But, I don't want it to become this dark thing that I hate. And I feel like that's happening. I think, for now, I want to be here with you and with Jude. I can always go back when he starts school. I just…I just want a normal life. You know, where we're not up against organized crime. Is that too much to ask?"

Walt pulled her in tighter against him.

"We will figure it out. Don't worry about it. There's nothing wrong with taking a break and resetting things."

He kissed the top of her head and continued.

"Speaking of resetting, I'm ready for bed. You?"

She smiled wryly.

"Kind of early. Won't that make us boring?"

Walt shrugged.

"Maybe we can think of a way to make it less boring."

She smiled as he stood, pulling her to her feet.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

"Hey!"

Ferg looked up and smiled as Walt and Vic came through the door into the station. Vic raised her hand in a half wave and returned his smile. He rose from his desk to meet them, hugging Vic and shaking Walt's hand.

"Hey, yourself. How's it going?"

He turned to Vic.

"Quiet. What are you guy doing here?"

Walt nodded his head towards Cady's office door.

"Cady asked us to come down. She in?"

Ferg nodded.

"Yeah."

Walt knocked and then opened the door. His daughter waved them in with a smile of her own.

"Hey, dad. Vic."

Vic closed the door behind her. Cady looked around them, her eyes seeking out her little brother.

"Where's Jude?"

"With Henry. He's way cooler than we are so…"

Cady laughed at Vic's comment with a knowing look.

"I always thought he was pretty cool when I was a kid."

She grew serious.

"I have some news."

Walt nodded. He had been expecting as much.

"We figured. What's up, Punk?"

She stood up and came around the desk. Leaning on it, she folded her arms across her chest.

"The FBI called me this morning. They caught former Special Agent Ray."

Vic looked surprised. It had been some time since they had heard his name mentioned. She assumed he had vanished for good.

"Wow! That took long enough."

Cady gave a light shrug.

"I guess he's been laying low. Apparently, he tried to cross into Mexico and was arrested. He should have kept out of sight. He had some fake documents, but there have been several bulletins posted so the border guards recognized him. Also, they've made several high profile arrests in Bryant's organization."

Walt removed his hat and ran his hand over his hair, smoothing it down.

"Cutting off the head of the snake."

"So it seems."

They were all quiet for a moment, taking in the news. It was Cady who broke the silence.

"So how is everything? Seems like I haven't seen you lately."

She was looking at Vic, knowing her father was not the best source of information.

"Can't complain."

Cady laughed.

"That's the kind of response I would expect from him."

She jerked a finger at her father. Vic smiled.

"Time makes all the difference, doesn't it? Jude's nightmares have stopped. Everyone is finally getting some decent rest. We've all…had some counseling. Even your father, who tried to get out of it."

He looked sheepish.

"But I went."

"He did. I had to twist his arm but he did."

"How was your trip to Philly?"

Walt smiled.

"Good."

Vic laughed out loud.

"Your father found out why I choose to live thousands of miles away. My family is…a lot to deal with on a good day. Throw in a grandchild they rarely see and it's that much worse. We survived though. Good to get home. You know, where it's quiet and there aren't fifty people talking over each other or cussing at each other."

Walt shook his head.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Right. We're planning to go back around Christmas. I haven't been home for Christmas since I moved out here. Should be entertaining."

"Big family Christmas. Sounds fun."

She paused before continuing, more sober now.

Vic…are you still sure about your job?"

"You ask me that every time you see me. The answer is still the same."

Cady frowned.

"When you change your mind, call me. We need you. There will always be a spot for you."

Vic raised an eyebrow.

"When?"

Cady nodded.

"I know it'll happen. I'm just waiting you out. I'm patient like that."

Vic laughed again. It was music to Walt's ears. Any of them laughing had been scarce for a while. Things had slowly creeped back to normal. There were still moments where the abduction rushed at them like a wave, but it got more manageable by the day.

"Right. I'll call you if I change my mind."

Ferg was waiting for them when they came back out of the office. The wide gold band on his finger stood out. Walt nodded at it.

"How's married life?"

"Great. We're looking at houses. Been saving for a while. We went to Jackson for our honeymoon so we wouldn't spend so much. Went a little over budget on the wedding, though. Only plan to do it once so why not."

"How is Meg?"

"She's good. Trying to get used to being the wife of a deputy. It was different before we got married, I guess. We weren't living together before. It's been an adjustment for her. She's been busy with work, though."

Vic nodded in understanding.

"Been there. Have fun."

Ferg glanced over at her nervously.

Walt nudged her but she just laughed.

"I'm kidding. Kind of."

xxx

The sun had just started to send rays of light across the land and into the windows of the cabin. Walt had always been an early riser. He lay on his side, Vic tucked into the curve of his body, radiating body heat like a furnace. The air was cool now. The days were growing shorter. Summer had given way to falling temperatures and brisker air. He appreciated the change in seasons now more than he had in his younger days. If there was one thing he had learned about growing older, it was to enjoy the moment and not worry too much about the past or the future. Younger people were so worried about the future, they rarely thought to live in the moment. Then, it was gone. Older people tended to live in the past, forsaking their present.

The steady rhythm of Vic's breathing was on the only sound in the room. He assumed Jude was still sleeping. That would end soon. He, like his father, was usually up at the crack of dawn. He wanted everyone else to get up too and was like a tornado tearing through the house.

Vic stirred and drew his attention. Her hair was partially fallen over her face. One of her hands swiped at it in her sleep, not accomplishing anything. He smiled to himself. When they had first started their journey together, there had been doubts and fears. Those had, over time, given way to security and feelings he didn't think he would ever feel again. Sometimes, he wondered if she ever really had. When she had been married to Sean, he had frequently mused that the man didn't seem to appreciate her for who she was. He always seemed to be trying to change her or force her into being someone she wasn't.

Gingerly, he rolled off the bed, careful not to disturb her. He pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. She was finally sleeping well again. They all were. He wanted to let her sleep in. She would need her energy for the weekend they had planned. They were returning, for the first time, to their camping spot. Walt had decided it was time to bring it up. Vic had been hesitant but had agreed, mainly because she knew it was one of Jude's favorite places.

He had just started breakfast when Jude ambled in with a sleepy expression.

"Mornin', daddy."

"Morning, buddy."

Jude looked around the kitchen.

"Where's mommy?"

"Still in bed. Let's finish breakfast and then we'll get her."

He nodded.

"Kay."

The smell must have woken her before they did. Walt heard the bedroom door open and her steps coming across the kitchen. She leaned into his back, her hands sitting on his waist. He heard her inhale deeply.

"Smells good"

"Me or the food?"

"Both."

He placed one hand over hers and squeezed.

"You're just in time. It's about ready."

"Mmmm. Is there coffee?"

"Yep."

She pressed a kiss in between his shoulder blades and then headed for the coffee.

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

He chuckled a little.

Jude darted in from his room.

"Mornin', mommy!"

He wrapped himself around her leg. She ran her hand over his rumpled hair as she sipped a cup of coffee.

"Mornin', baby."

He peered up at her, his nose scrunched up.

"I'm not a baby, mommy."

She set her cup on the counter and lifted him.

"You're my baby. When you're ninety-nine, you will still be my baby."

He grinned at her.

"You're silly."

She smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

xxx

Vic sat with her legs stretched out. Jude was crawling around on his hands and knees with a bucket and shovel digging in the dirt and grass along the bank of the creek. The air smelled like trees and fall. She had to admit, it was something you couldn't get back in Philly. Or any big city for that lowered himself beside her with only a slight grunt. She laughed quietly.

"Got your fishing stuff ready?"

Walt nodded.

"Yep."

His eyes were on their son. He was three now and it seemed like he had grown six inches in a month. That was an exaggeration, of course. But, he was less toddler and more child by the day. In some ways it made Walt a little nostalgic. In others, it was more to look forward too. As he got older, there would be more things for them to do together. His hair was getting a little darker and Walt still wondered if would be the dark brown, almost black, of Vic's family. He figured it would land somewhere in the middle. In the sunlight, his eyes shown gold just like his mother's did when the light hit them just right.

He stopped his romping in the dirt when he noticed Walt.

"Daddy, let's fish."

Walt smiled. Even his voice seemed older. He waved a hand at him.

"We will. Just a few more minutes."

Jude looked at him for another second and the returned to his play, flinging dirt.

"Don't get too comfortable. He's impatient."

Walt nodded.

"Yep. Can't imagine where he got that from."

She elbowed him.

"Watch it."

He held up a hand in defense.

"Just calling it like I see it."

"That will serve him well later in life. At least he won't be a pushover."

He glanced at her.

"What're you trying to say?"

"Nothing at all. He doesn't seem to remember much from last time."

Walt nodded his head a little.

"Yeah, I see that. He hasn't mentioned any of it to me."

"Wish it were that easy for us."

Walt placed a hand on her leg.

"Everything okay?"

He sounded concerned. Vic shook off his worries.

"Fine. I'm glad we came. I am."

He studied her trying to see if she was telling him the truth.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You were right. Don't let that go to your head, by the way."

"Which part was I right about?"

Vic sighed.

"All of it. Happy?"

He smiled. She grew serious.

"You were, Walt. We've been through enough and we've lost enough. I don't want to let him take anything else. That would almost be like letting him win, even though he's dead."

He gave her leg a squeeze where his hand still rested. It sent a warm feeling through her.

"I couldn't let him have this. Not this place. This is where I asked you to marry me. It's where we made him."

He gestured towards Jude. Vic leaned into his side a little. A light breeze had begun to blow, making her shiver a little.

He glanced at her.

"Cold."

"It's getting windy."

He looked up at the trees swaying.

"Yep. Be cold soon. Really cold. Winter."

"Don't remind me."

He nudged her a little.

"Good staying in weather."

He heard her sigh.

"Something on your mind?"

She looked up, scanning the trees.

"Did you notice we haven't seen any more owls? Other than hearing then at night. Like normal."

He looked down at his lap.

"Yep."

"Ever figure out what you believed?"

"Nope."

"I think I'll stick with your version. That it was something…or someone looking out for us."

A hint of a smile crossed his lips.

"Sounds good to me."

"Daddy! Fish!"

Walt looked over at Jude, who was looking at him with all the impatience of a child. He smiled.

"Duty calls. Want to come?"

She gave her head a little shake.

"No thanks. Have at it. I might take a nap."

He leaned over and kissed the side of her head and then pushed himself up off the ground. Holding out his hand, Jude took it with a smile. His hand seemed so tiny next to Walt's.

"Okay, buddy, let's go fish."

End


End file.
